Time Witch
by Witch Nova
Summary: Before the man there was the boy and before the boy there was the mother. The Doctor was never a creature of convention and neither was Danashan. Prequel to Inheritance, Legacy and Sins of the Father.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So here we go with the long awaited Time Witch. Now this is one that you definitely need to have read Inheritance, Legacy and The Sins of the Father to understand as it is the back history of Dana before her 'murder'. I am taking great liberties with both the history of Gallifrey and the Doctor's history here but it works for the story so if you have your own ideas on Gallifrey etc and don't like anyone else's I suggest you turn back now rather than flaming me later on. There is also a shameful use of the Gaelic language but I'm part Irish so its allowed. Anyway, enough of my waffle. As always I own nothing already thought up by the BBC but most of the characters you won't recognise are mine so no stealing without permission. Please review as this is a real departure from the realms of writing that I'm used to so I will need your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Onwards…**_

Prologue

'_Circle of tombs of a different age, secret lines carved in ancient stones, heroic kings laid down to rest, forgotten is the race that no one knows.'- Newgrange, Clannad._

The wind screamed as it forced its way through the battlements of the ancient tower of Castelra, shrieking and lilting as it buffeted the stone walls and swept up the hanging tapestries depicting great battles from years below, the faces of Kings that now lay interred in the ground beneath the stones of the tower's floor, from their rest against the wall. Below, in the deep pit at the centre of the tallest tower, fire leapt up from five black plinths, dishes of oil burning a haunting purple, and chasing deep, dark shadows to the five corners of the room. Below the flaming torches, etched into the solid rock of the floor was both history and prophecy, power and weakness, a tool so ancient even those who used it knew not of it origin, the great Pentacle, the great Eye of the Ancients. It was said that twenty millennia of the Coven of White Light had worshipped at the great tower of Castelra, high in the mountains. It was said that from its great towers the Coven watched their people crawl up from the ground to stand tall and proud, to raise their great city of metal and glass, to become the silent sentinels of the great stars beyond but tonight the sister was few in number and joined together once more only in the hope of rescuing that great city and the potential it had.

Deirfiur Tine, the oldest now of the sisterhood of Muron that now held dominion in the Coven, blew out the thin taper she had used to light the great bowls of flame needed for the ritual she had learnt almost four millennia ago when she had been a novice, a witch without proper training, a weakened state of what she was now. Taking the twig brush broom from its place by the wall she began to sweep the falling leaves from the etching beneath her feet, the silver of them now faded to a russet brown in the late season, there were much more advanced devices that she could use for the purpose, the Citadel beyond a haven of technology and advancement but to the sisterhood the ancient ways were the strong ways and strength was needed tonight. She swept clean the five point star with its circle casing and great eye at its heart before returning the broom and beginning to place the stones at the five points of intersection, the large polished stones heavy and trying on her age cracked hands.

Tine sometimes longed that she had been born of the other folk, those who lived in the city with their regenerations, their ability to cheat death but such was the order on Gallifrey, most born to their thirteen lives while few became the servants of the Coven, one life alone that was to be long and arduous without the hope of change before a reincarnation without memory. Placing the last stone she straightened painfully, feeling each vertebrae crack as if counting off the number of centuries she had passed through. Her task not yet complete she opened the small wooden case set on a plinth aside from the etching, taking from it five elegant daggers inlaid with the glittering purple stone long since mined out of the mountains below her, the jewels of Muron they had been called, the wealth of her great family, a name that would die with her soon. The daggers she placed upon each of the stones, laying them carefully and with reverence, blessing each with the words of the ancients and hoping that they would once again watch over them and guide them.

Tine looked up at the open turret above her, the stars glittering beyond the atmosphere of the ancient planet. The moon kissed the edge of the turret, full yet not fully visible to her, an hour more and the time would be at hand when the etching bathed in moonlight would spell either victory or destruction for those who gathered beside it. The Citadel below was blissfully unaware of the fate to be decided in the castle high above them, few even knew of its existence, the sisterhood existing in secrecy, away from the world. Only one knew of them, the great man, son of their long dead Mother Witch. He had united Gallifrey, built it anew and now stood as its head, President Rassilon. Rassilon alone knew of the threat to their now peaceful world, the ancient race searching to destroy to one planet that could spell its downfall. The discontent of the people before Rassilon's reign had raised the negative power that made evil thrive and even the peace that followed could not stifle it fully. Rassilon had sought out the sisterhood, seeking aide from the Coven his mother had led for a millennia and had given him shelter in his childhood. Tine had agreed to help and had called together her three coven sisters, her council of Castelra. The plan had been set, containment of two to weaken the four. Rassilon would be charged with the keep of their enemies and the sisterhood would once more fade to obscurity.

The creak of the door signalled the arrival of another to the castle and Tine looked up with a warm smile to see her youngest Coven sister enter, her hair not yet silvered as the others, a deep chestnut brown in dark contrast to her cerulean blue eyes. Uisce was of the new order of Witches who had chosen to live amongst those in the Capitol, to live as them whilst still returning to the mountains at the Coven's call when help was needed. Tonight though she had traded the fashions of the Time Lord capitol for the ancient black robes of her order, hers edged with the deepest blue whilst her elder sister's flamed with red.

"You're early Deirfuir Uisce," said Tine gently, "The others do not come for a while yet."

"I wanted to see you Deirfuir Tine, to ask you something," said Uisce softly, as she embraced her sister warmly.

"As a friend or as your mother witch?" said Tine, noticing the conflicting emotions on the younger woman's face.

"Both," said Uisce, "For I am not sure which advice I need more. You have allowed us to go into the cities, allowed us to live amongst the people of Gallifrey but there was one subject you never advised us on."

"And what is that?"

"What we…what we were to do if we…if we fell in love because I have Tine and he with me but he is of the other folk, not of our kind and I fear you may not approve for there has always been such distaste whenever one of the Coven takes a husband from the city."

Tine reached out and took the other woman's hand, "You forget Uisce that our lost Mother took a husband from amongst the people below and from their union was born the greatest treasure bestowed on Gallifrey. If his heart is true and yours is resolved then take him and love him. I fear the younger of our order must seek to integrate more fully with those in the city, the Coven is slowly fading and our time will pass."

"Then I have your permission?" said Uisce.

"And my greatest wishes for your happiness," said Tine, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "May the Ancients bless you in your new life."

Uisce smiled but it failed as her eyes fell upon the flames behind her elder sister, "If there is to be a new life," she said, "If we fail tonight then the…"

"Do not speak their name child, they grow nearer with each breath of the wind and to speak of them may hasten their arrival before we have time to act."

"Is there hope Tine, is there even a chance this plan of ours can even work?"

"There is always hope Sister Uisce," came a deep, masculine voice from the door, "I have every faith in the Coven."

Both women gave a slight curtsey as the door opened fully to reveal the President of Gallifrey, his robes nowhere near as ornate as those he wore when if office but still marked in difference to the robes of the Coven.

"Rassilon, welcome," said Tine as all formality was dropped and she brought him into a warm hug, "I only wish we could meet more often when there was not so much at stake."

"Perhaps when this is over," said Rassilon, "Sister Uisce need not worry though, we shall be victorious this night."

"I hope so Lord President," said Uisce, her discomfort at the informality of Tine's greeting hidden but still apparent to both Rassilon and Tine, "I should go and prepare, call me when I am needed."

Without any further discussion she hurried for the door to one of the chambers surrounding the tower, closing it tightly behind her. Rassilon gave a small laugh as he took a seat on the bench at the side of the etching, running his eyes over the carefully laid out stones and daggers.

"If the Council knew where I was tonight I would be removed from my office," he said, "They do not even believe in your existence anymore, the Coven is barely a legend now in the city."

"It is for the best," said Tine, "Our order was persecuted too heavily before you came and there will always be those who seek it for their own gain. The more we are forgotten, especially after tonight, the better I believe, we must pass into time like those before us and allow Gallifrey to choose her own fate."

"Gallifrey's fate never has been chosen by herself, always one has come to guide her, The Ancients, The Coven, The Time Lords and then there is the prophecy written so very long ago," said Rassilon, turning to the wall and running a finger over the writing etched into the stone, "My Mother read this to me so often and even now I look out for its conclusion, _he who shall bring peace and destruction_."

"And yet with every prophecy we have no idea if or when it shall come true," said Tine, "_A child of love, not convention. _So many could answer that call yourself included Lord President."

Rassilon smiled, "I doubt I am anything of prophecy, my name shall be forgot over the ages I'm sure. No I am quite sure I am not what the Ancients wrote of, I do not wish that burden either. I have brought my world peace but destruction I could never bring to her."

"Sometimes it is not us that choose our paths," said Tine before the shuffle of feet outside the main door caught her attention, "It seems our party is almost gathered. Would you fetch Uisce?"

"Certainly," said Rassilon, "Tine?"

Tine turned to him.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Anything for you, my brother," said Tine softly before she turned to greet her other two Coven sisters, "Deirfiur Cre, Deirfiur Gaoth, welcome."

XXXX

The welcomes had been brief, the moon coming to its pinnacle above them and calling them to their work as it bathed the Pentacle in a silvery glow. Each of the four Coven sisters took her place at one of the points of the star, one remaining free until Tine ushered Rassilon into place, his nerves showing despite his easily placed mask of office attempting to hide his emotions. Despite the heat from the great bowls of fire surrounding them the temperature dipped and at once the ground began to shake beneath them and as a unholy rain fell from the open turret.

"They are come!" cried Tine over the din of the rock beneath, "They are come as called. Cyka Vann! Cyka Verden! They are come. For too long you have held dominion over us, Cyka-Idrali but now you come at the call of the blood, for the sacrifice I offered but you meet our force united as one."

The rain seemed to form a great cyclone of water, its point focused on the eye at the centre of the Pentacle. Two sea blue eyes floated in its midst, staring down at Tine with hunger and hatred.

"You have no power over us Time Witch," came the liquiscent voice above, "We come for the offering you made and we shall take it."

"You shall take nothing," said Tine, her voice steady despite the lash of the water against her, soaking her robes, "You shall be contained."

The earth rumbled beneath her, "You have not the power, weakened without the Mother Witch," came the booming voice, "Powerless without the Mother Witch and our time to rise."

Tine said nothing as she took up the dagger at her feet, her sisters doing the same. She raised her hands high, the dagger placed against the palm of the other, the blade already biting into her skin as her sisters did the same. With a cry of agony all four ripped through their palms, the blades coated with the dark red blood that now dripped to the floor beneath, the etching beginning to light as it responded to the ancient rites performed. All four Coven sisters ran their bleeding palms through the fire nearest them, fuelling the power of the Pentacle.

The sea eyes above narrowed with mirth, "Your ancient trickery holds no sway with us, not without the Mother Witch. Your order is incomplete without the Mother Witch."

The sound of a dagger tearing flesh rang out in the din and Cyka-Vann's eyes turned to the silent figure at the head of the Pentacle and in his eyes there flashed a memory of old as his blood dripped down onto the etching, pooling in the fissures as it fed the Pentacle power. Vann began to scream as the water lashed and the ground shook in desperation.

"No Mother Witch," said Rassilon, his eyes not leaving the disembodied ones before him, "But one of her line and raised in her arts, enough to weaken you Cyka-Idrali, no longer will you deal in the souls of our people."

Vann struggled as the earth stilled and the emerald essence of Verden was swept into the red pool in the central eye, "Our vengeance shall be your destruction."

"Eternally confined you shall never have the power," said Tine, "and neither shall your kindred without your unification. It is over Cyka-Vann."

"Upon the souls of your children!" cried Vann as her eyes failed, "Upon the soul of your chosen son! We shall be victorious!"

With a deafening crash the cyclone of water collapsed, extinguishing the flames as it flooded the chamber beneath, knocking the five members of the Coven to the floor with its force before the cerulean blue extinguished in the untouched blood at the centre of the eye. Tine was the first to gather herself, glad to see her three sisters slowly regaining their feet. She hurried pulled a length of material from her pocket and wrapped her still bleeding hand before kneeling by the pooled blood at the centre of the eye. She bent over it, mumbling ancient spells as her hands cupped the air above the eye, slowly filling with the shimmering black-red ball that grew with each passing second. Her spells soon ended and she turned to her gathered friends, the sphere floating between her gnarled hands.

"We have them," she said softly, "And now they must be contained. Rassilon?"

Rassilon picked up a small chest from the floor, the wood inlaid with gold but also several small devices that would alter the simple chest into an adequate temporary containment vessel for the Idrali. Tine laid the sphere in the velvet folds of the interior and the lid was swiftly closed.

"I have a containment device set up in the Panopticon, none shall find it there but with the blessings upon the Sash the wearer may peer into the sphere and see the secrets it chose to unfold, the power of both the Coven and the Idrali may prove useful."

"Mindful of whose hands it falls into though," said Gaoth, "That may one day prove to be a powerful weapon, keep it safe Lord President and let none know of its origin."

"You have my word Deirfiur Gaoth," said Rassilon, "and you all have my thanks, your services to Gallifrey shall not be forgotten."

The three coven sisters bowed their thanks before turning to the inner doors, leaving the site of their work and leaving Tine to her final conference with the President. When the door closed Tine turned to her brother before laying a hand on the chest in his hands.

"We can keep it contained here," she said, "Perhaps not as securely but the sisterhood would not be tempted as some of the Council maybe by its power."

"No one but myself and those who come after me shall get near it," said Rassilon using his free hand to pat the white Sash about his neck, "None but the wearer of this shall have access and I shall hide it well."

"I trust you," said Tine, "But keep close to Uisce, she will be in the city and can help you if needs be."

"I will," said Rassilon, peering down at the chest, "Strange to think this small thing has brought harmony at last. That's what I shall call it, The Eye of Harmony. What do you think Vann meant though when she said their vengeance would be visited on our chosen son?"

Tine smiled up at him, "Vann knew our prophecies as well as we do, she was trying to frighten us. The child written in the stones is no more at risk than we are now. Keep the Eye contained and no harm will come to Gallifrey."

"You sound so sure," said Rassilon.

"I am our Mother's daughter," said Tine, "Come, you should get yourself back to the city before you're missed. Goodbye Rassilon."

"Goodbye Tine," said Rassilon, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I shall visit in a month or so."

"Until then," said Tine as Rassilon opened the exterior door, the moonlight illuminating the path back to the city below. Without glancing back, Rassilon made his way down the path and out of sight. Tine stood for a moment, admiring the great domed Capitol that sat across the valley from her, the mountains a deep black-red in the moonlight until they became too rocky to support the lush red grass, such a contrast with the lush green fields of the valley. With a sigh she turned her face away from the sight, returning to the inner sanctum of Castelra, back to the silent existence of the Time Witches.

_And born shall he be, a child of love, not convention. The tireless warrior raised from ashes to the seat of his Fathers. He shall be the Chosen Son, the mark of Gallifrey, he who shall bring peace and destruction. Guided by the Ancients, from death he shall rise._


	2. A Simple Girl

_**A/N: Don't worry, it'll start to make sense soon! By the way, had the absolute pleasure of meeting Peter Davison the other day and he was so sweet and so gorgeous. He was my 'first' Doctor that I remember when I was little so I have a very strong affection for him. Anyway, onwards…**_

A Simple Girl

'_If someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same. My heart would take wing and I'd feel so alive, if someone like you found me.' – Someone Like You, Jekyll and Hyde._

The soft babble of the stream was the only sound amidst the peaceful silence of the village. Far too early for any of its inhabitants to be up, the sun barely peeping over the top ridges of the mountains to the East, casting a faint red glow over the snow capped tops that would soon catch the silver leaved trees of the high slopes, turning them to flame before gently caressing the greenery below and waking the village at last. One tiny house stood apart from the small settlement, its walls and pitch roof covered with tendrils of climbing plants, their flowers waiting to open in the morning sun, framing the small windows and door. The garden surrounding was an elegant patchwork of

flowers, two large trees standing at the back and bending into an archway, one supporting a small rope swing long since neglected from daily use. The peace of the scene was not interrupted as one lonely figure exited the door to the house, a basket under her slender white arm as she headed to one of the wind bent trees.

Setting the basket at her feet she set to collecting the fruit it bore, humming softly to herself as she went about her task in the dappled sunrise. As the sun finally broke the mountains she looked up to watch the spectacle of the leaves as they changed from silver to russet in the light, a sight she was sure she would never tire of despite having seen it every morning that she could remember. She raised a hand to cover her cerulean blue eyes from the glare, taking the opportunity to push back a few stray wisps of hair into the scarf she had tied around her mass of brunette curls. When the sight was over she turned back to her task, picking up the now weighty basket and carrying it over to the window ledge that offered a view into the simple, quaint kitchen. Collecting up a large, metal jug she wandered bare foot across the dewy, green grass, one or two flecks of red meeting her feet where the seeds of the fire grass of the mountains had blown down and mingled with the green that covered the valley. She reached the small stream, not resisting the urge to dip a toe in and finding the water pleasantly cool as it rushed passed. Kneeling down she held the jug in the flow until it had filled before heaving it out of the water and onto the bank beside her.

The bustle of the waking village reached her ears and she looked down from her seat by the stream to see windows opening, hear people begin that slow mumble of talk that always accompanied the small settlement. They were called the Outsiders, people who had chosen to live outside the confines of Time Lord society in the giant citadel behind. There were many similar settlements to theirs, not just outside Capitol Gallifrey but all over the planet outside any of the great domed cities. Outsiders was a harsh term of old when people had first chosen to live outside the order of the Time Lords, now the two communities worked side by side, children attending the cities academies if seen as being capable by the Time Lords and men and women working the lower ranks of the order, none of them Time Lords but respected Gallifreyans. There remained some bigotry but it was too be expected, Danashanoseimuron used to the occasional bad glance if she ventured into the citadel to visit her father, a Time Lord and teacher at the Prydonian academy.

Jaralen, as he was informally called by those who knew him well, was the exception to the rule of Time Lords not living outside the city but his reasoning was valid. Not only a teacher at the academy but also a young senator in the

Council and representative of the Outsider settlements of Capitol Gallifrey he decided years before that if he was to represent them well then to live outside the citadel was the most beneficial option. So he had moved twenty years before from the Capitol to the smallest of the villages bringing with him a child born to him two years before, a young girl whose mother had made the ultimate sacrifice to bring her into the world, death and then regeneration sickness taking her into the Matrix at the Presidential Palace. That child had grown at one with the mountains and forests surrounding her, more in touch with the natural world than the technology and riches of the Capitol. Jaralen had spared her the trials in her eighth year and she had taught herself from books he brought home rather than at one of the Time Lord Academies. He sometimes regretted his decision, the child often flighty and wandering unchecked in the hills when he was away and her dreaming not improving with her age but to see her settled amongst the trees in the woods or nursing a neglected foundling animal to health he was glad he had kept her home.

"Dana! Dana are you outside child?" came the deep voice, pushed out from behind a bushy white beard trimmed nowhere near as neatly as it should have been for his position.

"Coming Father," said Dana getting up from her place beside the stream, casting one final glance up to the mountains before picking up her jug and carrying it over to the window ledge, placing it next to the full basket. She hurried back around to the door, brushing aside a falling vine before stepping over the threshold. The warm, musty smell of books was the first scent to hit her senses, mixed with the familiar smell of her Father and herself, mingling as it did for every occupant in every home. Her bare feet padded soundlessly along the flag stone entrance hall and through a small archway into the simple kitchen, marked her and there by some wonderful technological device Jaralen had brought home that Dana refused to ever use. She was far more accepting of the old ways than that of the new.

Dana smiled as she saw her father sat by the simple wooden table, already dressed in the robes insisted on by his position as teacher at the Academy, the orange of his robes marking him out as a Prydonian scholar rather than any of the other houses. In true fashion his head was buried in a heavy tome of work that Dana had always found cumbersome and boring. He looked up at her entrance and offered her a soft smile before extending his hand to her. Dana stepped over to him, her hand slipping into his as she bent down to kiss the wiry, grey mop of curls on his head.

"Good morning Father," she said, straightening but not releasing his hand.

Jaralen raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it, "Good morning my dear," he said, "You were up early this morning."

"I wanted to see the sunrise," said Dana, as he loosed her hand, allowing her to return to her task. She went over to the window and lifted in the items she had placed there, "Besides, I always find the water cooler before the sun has hit it first thing, before the fire of the mountains reaches the valley."

A small huff of laughter came from the table and Dana turned to her father with a smirk, almost able to predict his next words.

"Such a dreamer," said Jaralen fondly, as he pushed his thin framed glasses further up his slightly over sized nose, "So like your mother."

Dana offered him a small smile as she saw the pain on his face even after so many years since the loss of her mother. She understood why, even though she had no memories of the woman who had given her birth she had heard stories of her from all who had known her. Shanoseimuron, Shan affectionately to her friends, had been a singular creature, a member of the Senate and yet more of a free spirit than could often be tolerated, often speaking out against the others openly and denouncing their belief that a Time Lords' purpose was merely to observe and not interfere with the universe. She had survived any political struggles however due to her kind nature and sharp intelligence, she had been a useful asset to Gallifrey and her unrivalled beauty had made her a favourite with the President. She had left it all behind however when she had met the young Senator Jaralen and agreed to be his bride. Those who sought to harm Jaralen often spoke that it was Shan's loss of the Senate to the position of wife that had caused her to succumb to the Regeneration sickness that had taken her life, marrying beneath her status ruinous to her hearts and mind. There marriage for love rather than arrangement had been a scandal, marriage more of a business arrangement on Gallifrey than a declaration of affection and the fact that their child had been naturally conceived rather than engineered through the genetic filtering system that now gave life to any new Gallifreyan was beyond shocking. It had brought with it much hateful prejudice. It had taken Dana many years not to believe the lies but she had overcome them, knowing in her very deepest soul that her parents had been truly happy in their brief span together.

"I wish I could be more like her," said Dana softly, as she carried the jug over to the fire side, "Then perhaps I could be more useful to you, help you with your books and your duties."

"You are of such great use to me Dana, who else keeps me so well fed that I have to ask her to let out my clothes another inch every year?"

Dana laughed, the sound accompanying the rush of water from the jug into the pot beside the fire before she swung the iron arm over the flames, leaving the water to boil, "Indeed," she said, "And who too would be so patient with you when you chose to announce only the night before that I am to welcome a Senator of the Presidential Council into our house tonight."

Jaralen got to his feet, collecting up various books necessary for his days teaching, "If Senator Kaybanarn had given me word of his visit sooner then I would have told you sooner my dear," he said, "But he only confirmed his intentions yesterday and I cannot refuse him, he is greatly influential in the Council and if we can ensure his support we may gain more of a voice for the Outsiders at the Panopticon. You will be able to have everything ready in time, won't you?"

"Everything will be ready," said Dana, "I have made arrangements for some food to be brought from the city this morning and I have enough money to buy whatever else I need here in the village. I will even prepare the guest room in case our dear Senator chooses to prolong his visit to us."

Jaralen opened his arms and enveloped his daughter into a warm hug, "See, whatever would I do without you Dana, you think further ahead than I have the foresight to. We shall be home after sunset, I'll send word if the Senate continues later than planned. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Dana shoved him playfully to the door, "I am quite prepared and quite capable, now go!"

"Now you sound like your mother," said Jaralen as Dana continued to prod him backwards through the hallway and to the door.

"Go!"

"Going! Going!" said Jaralen as he stepped out into the morning sunshine, "Oh Dana, now before you shout listen to me, I have heard recently that young Netax's eye has fallen on you…"

"Father don't…"

"Dana I cannot expect to keep you forever, you are young and you should at least give marriage a chance, love has been known to follow an arrangement. Netax is not such a bad creature, you could do far worse than a man who dotes on you as he does and he has a promising position in the lower Senate house."

"Why can you not understand that I am content here with you?" said Dana, "Nothing could compel me to leave you, or to marry anyone. Netax is sweet in his attentions but I do not love him, I could never love him. If anyone has my hand in marriage it will be for the purest love alone not a business arrangement. You can rest assured that you shall not be giving my hand to anyone yet. Now go before the school bell sounds and those brats of yours are left without a teacher."

"I'm going!" said Jaralen, "Now take care and don't wander too far in the woods when the sun begins to set."

"Yes Father," said Dana.

"And don't open the front door to people you don't recognise."

"I'm closing the front door now Father," said Dana playfully as she began to push the heavy wood home, "And I'm not five!"

"You're still my baby!"

"Go to work old man!" giggled Dana as she closed the door before hurrying to the window waving at her father as he walked backwards down the path, waving back. She smiled as he finally turned away and began his morning walk into the city, the village choosing not to allow the transports from the Citadel into the unspoilt beauty of the valley.

Dana had barely turned back to the kitchen when there was a sharp rap on the door. She sighed and hurried to open it.

"I'm sure you have everything with you Father, you…Fira?" said Dana recognising her friend as she opened the door.

"Of course," said the girl, the sun glinting off her long gold hair as she tossed it absently over her shoulder, "I'm not too early am I?"

"Early?" said Dana bemused before her eyes widened, "Our day out! Oh Fira I'm so sorry I forgot, Father has this dreadful dusty Senator coming to stay tonight and he only told me yesterday and I've been so preoccupied. Would you think terribly of me if I postponed until tomorrow?"

Fira smiled warmly, "Not at all," she said as Dana ushered her into the house, "Can I help you at all though?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind?" said Dana.

"Not at all," said Fira, "Where should I start?"

XXXX

Many hours had passed since Fira's arrival and the two young Gallifreyans had worked tirelessly to prepare the house for the guest's arrival. Now as the light began to dwindle over the city both flopped unceremoniously onto the cushioned seats of the small front facing room that gave a perfect view of the road into the village. The appetising smell of fresh bread and a warm meal wafted invitingly from the kitchen but both were too exhausted from their work to notice.

"I never thought there would be so much to do in this little house," said Fira laying a hand on her brow, "When did you last clean that guest room?"

Dana laughed, "Before my grandfather died, he was the last one to stay there."

"But Dana that was…"

"Seven years ago," said Dana, "You must think me a terrible housekeeper."

Fira shot her a appeasing smile, "I could never think that of you, how patiently you keep this place. I know I shan't have the patience with mine when I am finally in it but then I fear I shan't have any patience with anything."

"Oh Fira," said Dana, "If you are so very unhappy with the arrangement then why not talk to your parents, ask them to speak to the Senate and dissolve the agreement."

Fira raised an eyebrow, "And have them publicly shamed for breaking my engagement when the Senate have been so gracious to break with tradition to grant it? We don't all have Time Lords for fathers Dana, my father needs me to marry well to secure ourselves to the citadel and Achea is a good man, he'll make a good husband and a good Time Lord when he finishes the final training."

Dana snorted in a most unladylike fashion, throwing her feet onto the low table before her, her simple black dress swishing noisily against the stone work of the floor, "But you don't love him and you are agreeing to spend all your regenerations with him, every life you have even if your mindset and desires change with each passing incarnation. It shouldn't be allowed."

Fira sighed, she had great patience and affection for her friend but suffered for it, "Dana I know you disapprove but it's the way things are and it's a good system. My brother's marriage was arranged and he is happy, he does well and he is good friends with his wife. Their children do well and the genetic filter means that they could make sure they would be healthy all their lives. Imagine with all our lives, all the changes we go through, if we married for love. A heart changes from one regeneration to the next, what if the love doesn't survive that? Broken marriages? Resentment? Children torn between warring parents. The arrangements work Dana."

Dana nodded, "You're right of course," she said, "I just…it just seems wrong to me. My parents were censured for loving one another but how can it be so wrong that we shy away from it? I've read many studies of other planets where there is sentient life, where the explorers have travelled to observe and so few accounts speak of planet wide arranged marriages. From one set culture to another maybe but love…how did Father say it in that strange tongue…Amor Omnia Vincit? Something like that."

"And for those of us who only speak 'Freyan?"

"Love conquers all," said Dana, schooling a serious expression before bursting into peals of laughter as Fira fell into mirth beside her.

"Oh Rassilon what a silly phrase," said Fira composing herself after a moment, "I must remember that one to tell my brother when I next go to the city, he'll be in fits. So tell me anyway, who is this great Presidential Senator you have coming to stay?"

"Lord Kaybanarn I think my father called him. Used to be a Cardinal at the Prydonian Academy when my Father was a junior teacher there. He was one of my Father's sponsers to enter the Senate I think although I've never met him. He got promoted a few years ago to the Presidential Council and I think my Father intends to use the old acquaintance to gain more of a voice for the people he represents."

"And you have no idea who he is?" said Fira with a mischievous smile, "Do you ever read the periodicals?"

Dana got to her feet as a cloud of dust further up the road proceeded the coming of a carriage convoy, even Senators not welcome to bring their fuel propelled vehicles into the village, "The gutter press of Gallifrey?" she said, the distaste obviously, "Rassilon no I wouldn't touch them. Why? Is there some vile, salacious gossip I should know of?"

"Well if its gutter press then you shan't want to know," said Fira in a sing song voice as she rose to her feet and made for the front door, "I shall just wish you luck for tonight and wish for Rassilon to keep you until morning."

Dana left the window just as the Council marked carriage came into view of the house, hurrying across the stones and catching her friend around the waist, giggling, "You shall tell me what you know Fira," she laughed, "Am I in such very grave danger?"

"Of a telling off to put your father's to shame," giggled Fira, struggling in her friend's grip, "Kaybanarn is a stern, grumpy old man who scowls down at all who pass him in the citadel. If only he were not married, he would make you a wonderful husband for he would have great political debates with you all day long and read you long passages from the book of the Senate every night."

Dana released her friend, straightening her dress and her hair as the sound of the coach pulling up outside came through the door, "I'm sure I shall swoon at his feet," she said sarcastically, "Come rescue me tomorrow morning would you?"

Fira frowned, "I can't. I promised Achea I would visit him in the city tomorrow."

"I'm joking Fira," said Dana as she opened the door amazed to see that it was not the normal plain carriage that had arrived but a jet black, elegant affair, pulled by two large beithioch, there thick shaggy coats and curled horns nearly the same jet of the carriage, even the driver was dressed head to foot in black, only his eyes exposed, almost as dark as the clothes he wore. The only colour was the silver mark of the Council on the door of the carriage which she hurriedly stepped forward to open.

"I'll see you soon," whispered Fira in her ear before hurriedly scuttling away, never happy to be around the diplomats who visited the village, "Have fun!"

Dana shot her a warm smile before turning her attention to the carriage. She smiled as her father was the first to descend, having to crouch on the step to avoid catching the ornate collar that decorated his robes, denoting a quick journey from the Senate. He shot her a slightly pained glance, full of apology before turning back to the carriage and offering his hand inside. For a moment Dana wondered if she had heard him wrong when he said Lord Kaybanarn as a thin, pale woman's hand rested into his grip. With the rustle of expensive cloth Dana watched the woman descend the carriage, her dress an elegant gold silk, decorated with hanging beads of crystal and cut in the latest fashion of the time. Her hair was a fiery auburn, flawless and shiny as it was swept up into intricate curls at the back of her head. Her eyes were a deep sea green but the look she shot at the skinny, brunette girl in a plain black dress marred her perfect beauty. She turned her eyes away as she stepped onto the dusty ground, casting a critical eye over the house.

"You have a…modest home Senator Jaralen," she said haughtily, "Quite quaint though I wonder how you manage in such, surroundings. This girl I assume is your daughter?"

Dana looked set to protest at the term but a look from her father silenced her and she dropped into an elegant curtsey, casting her eyes to the ground as was custom.

"This is Danashan, Lady Chanema," said Jaralen, "My only daughter, named for her mother."

"My lady," said Dana softly making to rise, schooling her expression to one of quiet obedience but burning inside. She was shocked as she straightened to find Chanema had been replaced by burnt orange robes she was more used to on her father. She raised her head and found herself gazing into a pair of twinkling kindly deep brown eyes, set under bushy grey eyebrows and a face that passed her father in age by at least a generation in first incarnation reckoning. She curtsied once more but this time kept her eyes raised, staring down the man before her and seeing his mirth at her blatant faux pas.

"My Lord," she said offering him her hand as she had witnessed the ladies of the Senate do on many occasions when visiting her father. Instead of waving her away the man before her raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Dana had to hide a smile as she heard her father's flustered breath.

"Lord Kaybanarn," he said quickly, removing Dana's hand from his grip and holding it close to his side, "May I present to you my daughter Danashan, our hostess for this evening."

"An honour," said Kaybanarn, his voice cracked with age but still warm, its accent far more pronounced than that of his wife, "You must forgive us young lady for not informing you we would have an extra guest for dinner this evening, I hope it does not put you out too far. My wife was anxious to see the beauty of one of the outlying villages."

The high pitched huff that echoed from the Lady Chanema seemed to disprove her husband's words but Dana simply smiled sweetly, "I am not at all put out Lord Kaybanarn, I am quite prepared. Please, won't you come inside."

"If you would but lead the way," he said gallantly.

Dana stepped turned back towards the house only to have her step blocked by a flurry of gold and crystal as Lady Chanema stepped before her. She stiffened but felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into her father's imploring eyes. She smiled in her sufferance and followed the step of the Time Lady before her, knowing in her heart that it would be a long night.

XXXX

Swearing at inanimate objects had never been proven, scientifically or otherwise, to produce any sort of effect on the universe but that did not prevent Dana from firing several impressive expletives that would make even the citadel guards blush at the harmless pot she was currently scrubbing in the over flowing kitchen sink. It certainly made her feel better as she imagined the scorched edges she mercilessly scoured was a certain Time Lady's haughty face and bigoted mind.

"Poor little village girl," hissed Dana to the dark room, "I'll give her poor little village girl."

Night had fallen several hours before and her father and her guests had retired to their bed, Dana obediently giving up her room for Kaybanarn custom denoting that even married couples could not share a bed in a stranger's house. The night at least had brought quiet from Chanema's barely veiled criticism but Dana still fumed. The men had soon turned to political talk leaving Dana at the Time Lady's mercy and Chanema knew none. She had smiled sweetly of course, complementing the food, the house, the village but always in comparison to the technology and wealth of the city. She had commented upon Jaralen's neglect of his daughter in the sun kissed look of her skin, insisting that he should have taken her into the protection of the dome and away from the sun's rays especially in the summer months. Dana had countered that to leave the village in the summer months would break her heart for it was far more beautiful to watched the silver trees on the mountain side than anything the citadel could offer.

Chanema had almost choked on her food much to Dana's concealed amusement and she was further pleased when Kaybanarn agreed that the spectacle he had witnessed only now and then of a midday sun on the silver leaves was indeed a sight that could not be recreated with any technology. Dana could almost hear Fira's disbelief when she told her that the reportedly humourless Kaybanarn was in fact quick witted and charming when away from his political seat. He had been an attentive guest, clearly embarrassed but used to his wife's behaviour, his bad humour only coming whenever Chanema chose to be particularly cutting about their hosts or the village. Despite his praise of the village however Dana could not allow herself to become totally fond of him, his opinions completely contrary to her own. He was a fervent advocate of the social situation on the planet and of the interstellar policies her mother so rebelled against.

Dana was roused from her latest tirade when she heard faint footfalls on the stone work of the hall.

"Father?" she called in the dim moonlight of the kitchen.

"I am afraid that in your offer of a room I have deprived you of your rest," said a voice in the darkness.

Dana couldn't help but startle, only just saving the dish from dropping and shattering on the floor. She glared through the darkness as she heard the crisp, deep laughter.

"I apologise if I startled you," said Kaybanarn stepping into the moonlight, "Can I be of any help?"

"No," said Dana quickly, not knowing why she suddenly felt so flustered, "Thank you, I'm quite alright. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I am afraid you caught me out," said Kaybanarn, "I did not expect anyone to be awake, I was hoping to step outside for a while, it has been too long since I have been outside of the city at night."

Dana smiled at his admittance, "Do not let me detain you sir," she said turning back to the sink and its contents. She felt a tentative hand on her arm and turned to the man behind her.

"Perhaps, if you are not too busy you would take a turn about the garden with me? You have put many thoughts in my head tonight and although your arguments are greatly flawed, you spoke with such passion this evening that I would like to talk more with you."

Dana curtsied lightly, her expression confused at the half reproach, half praise of his tone, "I'd like that," she said, taking his offered arm as he led her to the back door of the kitchen. He tested the handle, grunting in annoyance as it refused to budge. He looked down to her as he heard her giggle.

"You don't happen to have a key about your person do you?" he asked.

Dana shook her head, "It has never had one as far as we know. Since we moved the door has never been opened and it has always been one of those jobs forgotten with the running of the house."

"Well then," said Kaybanarn, releasing his arm from her grip and reaching into a concealed pocket inside the coat of his robes and extracting a strange, cylindrical device, "Perhaps this may be of use."

He held the device to the lock a it hummed for a moment before the sound of the bolt sliding from home echoed in the quite kitchen. He returned the device to his pocket and pushed down on the handle, the door opening without protest onto the garden beyond. Kaybanarn stepped over the threshold and offered his hand to Dana to help her down the step. She stood, dumbfounded at what she had just seen.

"What was…?"

"A little device I have been working on in my spare moments," said Kaybanarn taking her handed and coaxing her down, leaving the door open behind her, "I call it the Sound Wave Key."

"And what's it for?" said Dana, "I can't imagine with all the technology in the city that many keys are required let alone lost, all the doors I have seen are scan patterns or coded."

"Its not really for anything, just unlocking things that are locked."

"Pretty useless then really," said Dana before looking up at the Time Lord's shocked expression and blushing, "Forgive me, I spoke out of turn."

To her surprise Kaybanarn began to laugh, "No you are right, it is useless really."

"No, no," said Dana hurriedly, letting go of his hand she didn't even realise she had been holding as they walked and stepping in front of him, "It could be used for all sorts of things if you improved it, sort of a 'do everything key'."

"A 'do everything key'?" said Kaybanarn archly as they came to walk alongside the stream.

"Oh I don't know, you're the one who sat there and made the thing," said Dana, "Seems to me its up to you to give it a name."

"If my Madam President orders it," said Kaybanarn, barely concealing a laugh at the look of horror on Dana's face as she realised that her openness was not the social expectations of her situation.

"You must forgive me My Lord I forget myself at times."

He reached for her lost hand, running the pad of his thumb over the back of it absently, "Not at all. I find it quite refreshing to hear someone speak freely around me, I have a reputation I am afraid that often frightens people but it seems to have emboldened you, I realised the second I stepped out of the carriage."

"My Father often tells me I should be more guarded but I take far too much after my Mother I hear."

Kaybanarn smiled warmly, seemingly lost in a memory, "I remember your mother well," he said as they followed the meandering path of the stream, "We were both at the Academy together, she beat me hands down in the final exams and then we met later in the Senate. We spent many years as worthy adversaries to one another before she met your father. She was a wonderful woman."

"You knew my Mother at the Academy? But you're…"

"I am on my fourth incarnation, my wife her third. Your mother was far older than your father in years if I remember, he is only on his second incarnation I believe?"

"Yes," said Dana unable to believe that the man before her was as old as he proclaimed to be, her mother had she lived sure to be approaching her fourth century. Dana couldn't help but feel the inadequacies of her youth, "He was far younger although they were both considered old to be having their first child. I cannot believe that your wife is on her third incarnation though, she seems…"

"Woefully arrogant and immature?"

Dana blushed causing Kaybanarn to chuckle lightly.

"Spare your blushes Danashan, I am well aware that she is a shocking individual. She was lucky with this regeneration, while I grew older in appearance she grew younger and very beautiful but unfortunately her prejudices remained the same," said Kaybanarn, "I must apologise for her conduct this evening, I only hope you do not believe all of us who live in the Capitol have such opinions."

"Of course not," said Dana, amazed at the ease of their conversation, "Although judging by your accent I do not believe you have spent all your life in Capitol Gallifrey."

"A quirk of this regeneration but a genetic throw back if you will, I was born in the Northern territories but I am still a city dweller even then. Oighearcathair, the ice city, born and bred," said Kaybanarn, his smile widening at Dana's reaction, her eyes widening in awe of the thought.

"Is it true?" she said breathlessly, "Is it true what they say that it was carved out of a great glazier in the time of Rassilon?"

"It is partly situated on a glazier but the majority is as you see the Capitol before you, another domed city but it is beautiful. We have the same trees there as in the mountains here but they grow nearer the ground and when the sun is high the light hits both the ice and the leaves and makes as if the whole city is shining like a star and then in the summer the gate way to the city is ringed by sparkling waterfalls where the ice melts just enough and it is like walking into a palace under the ocean when you step finally from the cold to beneath the dome."

Dana felt her heart still at the image in her mind, almost able to see the fall lined walkway to the great crystalline gates, the rush of the foam as it hit the small channels at the base that would take it safely away, "I should love to see it one day," said Dana, her mind still half in a dream.

"It is no more beautiful than your mountains here," said Kaybanarn glancing up but only able to see half way up the sides of the great peeks as they were shrouded in darkness.

Dana shook herself from her imaginings, "I know," she said, "But I have grown used to them over the years and I am sure I have explored every inch that I can safely reach. We have no secrets from each other the mountains and I. When I was small and my father was working he would leave me in the care of a woman in the village but when she was not looking I would run away and clamber above the tree line and find caves and look outs and all sorts of places. I would pretend I was Dierfiur Tine, chasing down the evil creatures that plagued Gallifrey before the time of Rassilon's coming."

"Who is Deirfiur Tine?" said Kaybanarn as they turned at the fence that edged the property and returned towards the house, "I have never heard of her mentioned in the histories of Gallifrey."

"She would not be spoken of in any of the official histories," said Dana, "She was a Time Witch, one of the great saviours who assisted Rassilon to power."

Kaybanarn bit his lip to stop himself laughing, "Time Witches? Oh child they're fairy stories, nothing more. My Father told me of the Coven when I was child but I soon learned. Gallifreyans are Gallifreyans, there are none proven to exist on one life alone for the years that those hags lasted. As if there was ever such a thing."

"They were as real as you or I," said Dana, feeling an anger grow inside her at his tone and denial, "You know of the ancient ways, the old magic so to speak, it is even practised still in places. My Father is a great advocate of it."

"Your Father practices some ancient superstitions and speaks of old pagan rituals before the time of Rassilon. You will find Danashan that many of us inside the cities know of the old ways and have proven time and time again than none of that hocus pocus works or exists. The Time Witches are an ancient myth. They are merely stories of average Gallifreyans with natural abilities that have been given mystical reasoning over time."

They walked on in silence until they reached the back door, Kaybanarn locking the door once more with his device before turning to the girl beside him, seeing her displeased expression.

"You are yet young and your education lacking. I shall make it my priority, Danashan, to see that you become better versed with the true stories and histories of our people," he said, "For I cannot believe a girl such as you with intelligence and wit can allow herself to be so blinded by a fairytale."

"You will not have time to convince me, thank Rassilon," spat Dana, a venomous tone creeping slightly into her voice, "It is far too late now and I know you leave early tomorrow for the Citadel. Perhaps you will find more comfort there, amongst those who have lost faith and who see all of life as nothing more than a state of existence, no feeling, no love. If in believing in fairytales I find greater solace than in arranged marriages and pointless exploration then I shall to continue to believe. Your very attitude sickens me. That you will sit there with a wife you don't love, have children through science rather than mutual affection, will speak of times and places visited but of the people there, no names, no memories. I ask you which one of us is truly misguided."

Kaybanarn's expression hardened, "You forget to whom you speak child."

Dana felt her hearts flutter in her chest as she stared into the deep brown pools of his eyes, seeing the power there but she steeled herself, "I speak to the same bigot I have faced many times before, each with a different face."

Kaybanarn looked close to a retort but shook his head, "Its late," he said quickly, "And you are very tired. We will wake the house if we talk much longer. Please madam, I will trouble you no longer and return to my room."

Dana was perplexed at the change in his countenance, expecting more of a fight than he gave. Instead she offered him a brief curtsey and a cold word of goodnight, before he hastily exited the room. Trembling she turned to the window over looking the mountains, the moonlight glancing off the confusion on her face.

She waited until she heard the interior door shut before placing a hand over her racing hearts, wondering what had made her feel suddenly so jumpy. Something in the turn of his countenance had frightened her, perhaps it was the power of his rank. She had realised when they had reached the house that she had spoken far too freely with someone far beyond her station and her father's and she feared she may have effected her father's chances of support in the Senate and yet she could not calm herself for something else had woken beside the fear but for her life she could not see what.

XXXX

The ornate black coach rocked slightly as it raced along the rough terrain of the road leading out of the village causing its female occupant to shout a command of care out to her driver. Kaybanarn fought the urge to lean out of the window and look back at the house they had left, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the hostess who had quickly excused herself before the official goodbyes, leaving her father to bid farewell to their guests.

"Well at least that silliness is over," said Chanema, fanning herself with an ornate, black lace contraption from one of the Eastern Realms, "And you can tell the Senate you need not bother themselves any more with these peasants."

"Actually Chanema I was planning on recommending a greater connection with the Outsiders to the Senate when I return to the city," said Kaybanarn knowing without having to take his eyes from the mountains beyond the window the look of repressed rage on his wife's face.

"You are joking!" she shrieked folding her fan and slamming it down next to her, "Attach ourselves further to this place and it will be us, mark my words for there'll be none other in the Presidential Council who will volunteer. Need I remind you that you not only drag down our names with such a ridiculous idea but Habta and Mihar as well."

Kaybanarn balled his hand into his robes, finding himself once again despising his decision of nearly three and a half centuries before when he had agreed to take a wife, "You make it sound as if I am forcing you to crawl on your hands through the mud, these people are the same as us Chanema, Gallifreyan."

"Outsiders," hissed the Time Lady, "Who choose to ignore the works of Rassilon."

"I am not having this fight with you again," said Kaybanarn before leaning out of the window and calling the driver to a halt before opening the carriage door and getting out.

Chanema hurried across the seat, gold gloves gripping onto the ledge as she stuck her fussy tressed head out of the window, "Where are you going?"

Kaybanarn nodded to the mountains, "A walk," he said before looking up at the driver, "Move on, Meda. I shall make my own way back."

The carriage started up, once again kicking up clouds of dust from the road, masking Chanema's face if not her shrieking reproach from her husband. Taking a well worn path at the edge of the village, Kaybanarn followed it up one of the lush green hills and into the lower forest. He walked for a good three hours upwards before breaking the line of greenery for the glittering silver leaved trees above. He reached out to the smooth bark of the nearest trunk, running his hand over it before reaching up and tugging several of the cool, silvery leaves from their stem. He rolled them between his fingers, watching the play of the dappled light on the surface of them, reflecting what was above and below. Laying them flat in his hands he blew gently, the leaves jumping from his palm before dancing gracefully down to the floor. With a contented sigh he pushed on upwards, pausing now and then to admire the scenery around him but more content for breaking onto the red grass and craggy rocks that denoted the true start of the range.

It wasn't long before he noticed a few ruddy shoots beneath his boots and the trees clearing ahead. He looked down at his outfit, heavy orange robes over a simple black shirt and trousers, hardly adequate clothing for mountain climbing. Gathering up the base of his robe he broke into a run towards the nearest clearing, feeling the midday sun hit him full force as he broke from the trees into the lush, tall red grass of the mountains, rocky outcrops sitting happily here and there. He clambered up onto the nearest one and looked down at the site before him.

Opposite him, nestled amongst the mountains on the other side of the valley sat the city, its dome glittering and the towers shining pinnacles of metal and glass against the landscape. The mountains themselves stood like silent red and white sentinels against the burnt orange of the sky above, the peace now and then disturbed by a flying transport, or the sound of a TARDIS taking off from one of the open landing plateaus and taking its owner on another observation assignment. Kaybanarn allowed himself to remember his last time at the helm of one of the great ships, a team of six able scientists with him as they made there way to a tiny blue planet a good journey from Kasterborous. He had written a good study on Earth when he had returned, the simple little planet he had found in its most basic stage of development showing so much potential. That had been years ago, further scientists having been since to different time periods and each piecing together further the history of the place, adding their studies to those of the predecessors and those who had visited other planets in the vast universe beyond.

Below him he could just make out the tiny little settlement he had been resident of the night before. Squinting in the sunlight he could just make out the tiny cottage set slightly aside from the others with its little water wheel and glittering stream he had stood beside the night before. His thoughts soon turned to its occupants, realising in alarm that he focused more on one than the other, his mind filling with images of a warm smile and challenging eyes. He shook his head to clear it, dragging his eyes away from the valley to look up at the climb behind him. He could not go much further up in the clothes he wore but he wanted to at least reach a height that would allow him to see the crest of the dome of the city. Turning his feet he began to climb once more stumbling here and there on the rocks but enjoying the rush of warm, clean air in his lungs as his two hearts worked a little harder than usual, glad he only appeared older and that his fitness remained good. He soon reached his goal and stood up on one of the solid, rock plateaus, looking over to the city. Shrugging off his jacket he let it fall into the small, dry ditch behind him, feeling the sun permeate his thin shirt.

He was alarmed as a flock of large black birds rose up when the fall of his cape disturbed them, whirling round him in their anger and rush to escape. Without thinking Kaybanarn stepped back, finding nothing but thin air beneath his boot but it was too late to stop the movement. He fell, flailing wildly for something to catch hold of but nothing presented itself and he crashed downwards, his head impacting painfully with the stone beneath, hard enough to draw blood. When he could breath again, he squeezed his eyes tightly to try and shake off the blackness that threatened to overwhelm him. He struggled to his knees, trying to drag himself back onto the rock he had fallen from but failing, falling back down and seeing the black flock flying happily off into the distance.

XXXX

Dana nimbly picked her way over the rocks, able to keep a good distance between her and her pursuer even as the skirts of her long blue dress caught around her ankles. She glanced over her shoulder, giggling at the red and breathless face of Fira as she struggled to keep up with her, intent on retrieving the letter Dana had stolen from her grasp. Clambering up onto a rock Dana stopped and began to read the letter aloud, barely out of breath from her run up from the trees they had paused under to shade from the midday sun.

"'_My dearest Firamashu_,'" she read, putting on her deepest 'boy's' voice, "'_Forgive the lateness of this note but I am afraid I must cancel our meeting tomorrow for I am called away to Solas Greine to visit my father who has recently regenerated and requires certain re-association with family further a-field. I shall return in two weeks and hope to resume our acquaintance then. Yours ever faithfully, Achealho_.' Ugh! He even writes to you like it's a business transaction. He even only gives you your official name."

Fira reached her friend at last and snatched the letter back from her, huffing out a reproach between gasps of breath, "That's…that's not fair Dana…he barely…knows me…can't expect him to call me Fira can I?"

"He's going to marry you!" said Dana flopping down on the rock and kicking off the blue slippers she wore, scratching her foot against the roughness of the stone. A mischievous look came over her countenance, "Do you think you'll go to bed with him? I wonder if he will call out your full name!"

"Dana!" cried Fira blushing, "Don't say such things. Why would we even consider it? With the genetic processing there is no reason for anything so…messy to ever pass between us."

Dana shot her a cheeky grin but didn't push her friend further, instead staring out over the city that glittered amongst the mountains opposite, the crest of the dome almost visible from where she sat. The second Fira had arrived at her home with news that her fiancé had been called away from the city she had suggested a climb to the red grass level of the mountains. Fira had agreed and had drunk in Dana's tales of the pompous Chanema and her prejudices, causing at times both girls to near fall about laughing with mirth.

Fira flopped down beside her, carefully folding Achea's letter and placing it in the pocket of the white apron she wore over her russet coloured dress. She leant back on her hands, staring up at the sky above her, "You still have told me nothing about Lord Kaybanarn though, was he as vile as they say?"

"He was a senator, nothing more but then we had little conversation, he was talking politics with Father all night," said Dana keeping her eyes on the horizon.

Fira smiled to herself as she saw a light blush come to her friend's cheeks, "I would have thought you would have had at least one debate with him. Did you not argue that arranged marriages were wrong or that the interaction restrictions for the TARDIS pilots was no way to get to really know the universe?"

"We never really spoke," said Dana colouring further, "I barely saw him."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Dana swallowed hard, looking up at the sky and seeing the smoky, yellow clouds sweeping across the orange of the sky, "We should get back down soon, there's a rain storm coming over."

"Does he call you Dana yet?"

"Firamashu!" cried Dana, "Don't say such things!"

Fira broke into a fit of giggles, "You…you like him!"

Dana snorted, pulling on her shoes once more and hopping off the rock, "Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped walking several steps away from where they were sat, glancing up again at the gathering clouds and then noticing with confusion several Lon Dubh birds circling nearby, "Looks like the Faolchu strikes again."

Fira came to her side and looked up at the birds she was pointing to, "I wonder what poor animal those vicious things have got to now? The Faolchu must have left it alive otherwise they'll be on it. They'd best not get brave again like they did last summer and come down to the village. I swear I saw one looking in through my window one night, all red eyes and snapping white teeth."

"I think you'll find that image was better attributed to the summer wine rather than the Faolchu," said Dana heading to where the vile, scavenger birds were circling, hearing their vicious squawks as she moved in on their prize, "Oh go find a dead animal to haunt!"

"Be careful Dana," said Fira, "It could be dangerous if its frightened."

"Don't be a baby!" said Dana over her shoulder as she clambered onto the rock preventing her from seeing what was below. She nearly fell as her eyes landed on the black silk clad back, curled protectively, the desperate rise and fall of shuddered breath apparent, "Fira!"

Dana jumped down off the rock and ran round to the front of the body, laying a hand on the man's shoulder to push him gently onto his back. She gasped as two familiar brown eyes looked up a her, one marred by a great black bruise spreading from his temple.

"By Rassilon!" she exclaimed, "Lord Kaybanarn, what happened to you?"

"Fell," came the weak response.

Fira scrambled over the rocks to Dana's side, recognising the man Dana was hurriedly trying to lie more comfortably on the ground, propping him up against one of the smooth sided rocks of the small ditch.

"Is that…"

"Fira run down to the village and fetch help," said Dana, her attention focused on the deep laceration at Kaybanarn's temple and the listless look in his eyes, "And hurry, that storm's blowing over faster than I thought."

"Can't we help him down?" said Fira.

"He's too tall, at least a head taller than you and I and the climb down is too steep," said Dana, "Run now and fetch someone please."

"What about you?"

Fira's questioned was answered not by Dana but by Kaybanarn as he reached out and took firm hold of his nurse's hand, his eyes cloudy but pleading. Fira nodded in understanding before rushing for the path down the mountain, glad years of chasing Dana had made her more sure footed than most people.

Dana watched her patient's eyes close with concern, tapping his cheeks with her suddenly sweaty hands and forcing him to stay awake, "Come on now," she said, "Stay with me, Firamashu has gone for help and I won't let anything happen to you. How did you get up here?"

Kaybanarn seemed to grow a little more coherent at the feel of her cool hands on his bloodied brow, "I climbed up, wanted to see the city. I fell and…"

"Its alright," said Dana as the man before her winced as she examined the cut on his forehead. Not caring for modesty she hitched up the now dusty skirt she wore, ripping the base of the petticoat all the way around, the material enough for a makeshift bandage. She wrapped the length around his head, only able to tuck the ends when she had nothing to secure it with. Wishing she had brought the basket she and Fira had carried up to the silver wood to the top of the mountain with her. She looked up, alarmed to see the sun almost totally obliterated by the now deep, dark clouds gathering above, the easterly wind bringing them in faster than she had predicted, the weather above the tree level unpredictable at best.

"Kaybanarn," she said catching his attention as he became listless again, not even realising she had lost all formality, "I need to leave you for a few moments. I have some supplies just down from here. I've got a rain sheet we can use but I need to leave you."

The hand reached out once again for hers but she pulled back quickly.

"Danashan," came the plea.

"Just a few moments," she said, hurriedly picking up his discarded robe and settling it over him. Without thinking she bent over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Just a few moments I promise."

Without looking back she scrambled back over the rocks, losing a slipper in her hurry but not bothering to retrieve it as she retraced her steps. The worry gathered in her mind with each step. Kaybanarn had said he was on his fourth incarnation, still many to go before his regenerations failed but to regenerate high on a mountain side with a storm coming in would be too dangerous. Regenerations, although natural, were never straight forward, memory loss, psychosis, regeneration sickness, all were risks and without anyone nearby to help death was a constant threat, the body to weak after one regeneration to manage another if anything went wrong. Hurrying downwards Dana broke into the trees, diving down the steep slope to the place she had left the basket her father always insisted on her carrying when she went to the mountains, his concern for once proving useful when it was usually more of a hindrance.

Dana's heart leapt with joy when she finally located the basket, snatching it up quickly as the first rumbles of thunder began to echo overhead. The gravely ground bit into her feet as she once more hit the exposed rocks and rough red grass but she paid it no mind, scrambling over rocks like a born mountain beast back to the Time Lord's side. She dropped back down beside him, seeing the relief come to his face as the first drops of rain began to hit. She lay the basket down in the small ditch, rifling through until she found the thin, strong rain sheet her father had bought her for her more and more frequent expeditions into the mountains. Collecting up several heavy rocks loose on the ground around her, she covered the small ditch, pinning the sides down with stones to stop it flapping in the wind. Leaving a small gap open she slid inside, the ditch almost dark now it was covered. She hunted for a small lamp, glad to see her father had put several extra power cells in with it and for once in her life blessing the technology of the city.

The make shift tent illuminated but she found herself feeling darkness would have been better as she noticed the pallor of Kaybanarn's skin. She shuffled over to him, her arm wrapped around a proper bandage and a flask. She released the bandage around his head, discarding the blood soaked rag before rebinding his head. His eyes blinked blearily at her, consciousness coming and going from the man before her.

"Stay with me," she said softly, opening the flask and pressing it to his lips, encouraging him to take at least a few sips of water, "Help will come."

Her words lost their effect when the thunder clapped above her head and the lightning flashed beneath the gap she had left in the rain cloth. She huddled Kaybanarn's robe tighter around him as his shivered in the falling temperature. She watched his eyes close and his breathing grow heavier and was at a loss. There was no more she could do for him with her meagre supplies but to allow him to regenerate with no way of help reaching them if the weather grew worse or night drew in and the Faolchu began to prowl making the search too dangerous. She heard Kaybanarn gasp in pain, noticing the eerie golden glow that always accompanied a regeneration begin to tinge at the edges of his form.

"No," she said desperately, "Kaybanarn fight it, don't give in to it, not here. Just a little longer, help will come I promise you."

"Turn your eyes away Danashan," Kaybanarn gritted out as a spasm of pain took him, "It can't be helped now."

Feeling tears in her eyes Dana turned herself away from the sight, huddling close to the cold surface of the rocks at the back of the ditch, curling her legs up beneath her and covering her head with her arms as she heard the eerie sound of the process occurring behind her, gold flickering beneath her closed eyelids. A gasp of breath was the first sound she heard before several more panicky exhalations before the person behind her settled. She slowly removed her hands from her head and turned back to the man behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight that had greeted her. Where there had laid a man more like her father there now sat a man closer to her in appearance. His face was pale but showed the chances of warm tones when fully well, unlined and fresh. His lips where once thin and cracked were now soft, full and almost pink in colour and his hair once a dusty grey now a sunlight blond like Fira's, straight and reaching his shoulders in its length. It was his eyes however that caught Dana's attention, gone were the dark orbs that she had stared down the night before, replaced by a deep forest green, flecked here and there with the gold that lit his hair.

"Danashan?" he said questioning.

Dana hurried to his side and took his outstretched hand, "That's right," she said, remembering how she had seen her neighbour comfort her husband in a shock regeneration, "Danashanoseimuron, daughter of Senator Jaralen, I found you injured up here. Do you remember who you are?"

"Kaybanarn," he said with a small smile, "Senator on the Presidential Council. I remember. Did I frighten you?"

Dana tried to school her ragged breathing, "No I'm fine, just never been that close when its happened before. Any pain? Any confusion?"

Kaybanarn shook his head, "Just very tired."

"Then sleep," said Dana, tucking the robe around him tighter, realising that he had grown thinner. She shivered as the wind blew through the gaps in the sheet, "I'm close by."

"You're cold," said Kaybanarn.

"I'll be fine," said Dana, "Tough country girl me."

Kaybanarn lifted the side of his robe, beckoning her over and sighing as she stayed kneeling beside him, "Forgive my lack of decorum but I can hardly allow you to freeze to death can I?"

Dana wanted to resist but a sudden unexpected crash of thunder above them soon had her readily accepting the offered warmth and protection of another person. She stiffened as she felt the weight of his arm about her shoulders.

"Relax, Danashan," said Kaybanarn softly.

"Sorry sir," she mumbled.

"Kay."

"Sorry?"

"Not sir, my name is Kay."

Dana blushed, "My Lord I…"

She was cut off by the soft sigh of breath next to her and turned her face to see the Time Lord half asleep, his head resting back against the rock. She smiled and tried to mimic his pose but the arm at her shoulders proved too uncomfortable to lean back on, the only option for a pillow being his shoulder. She bit her lip in apprehension before pillowing her cheek against him, finding him cool but comfortable.

"Tell me of the Time Witches," said Kaybanarn.

Dana nearly protested but then realised that the confusion of regeneration had perhaps taken him for a brief span, "Not until you've slept."

"Is that an order?" said Kaybanarn, his voice betraying a smile.

"Sleep well…Kay," said Dana softly, closing her own eyes.

"Sleep well Dana," came the response against her hair.

Dana smiled.

XXXX

It was several hours before the silence of the storm ending roused Dana from her slumber. She was confused at first at the arm around her but then her memories came to her and she smiled. Closing her eyes for a further few moments, the odd scent of her own clothes mixed with someone else came to her senses and she breathed it in, heat rushing to her cheeks. She fought the urge to giggle and gently extricated herself from the sleeping form beside her and the heavy robes he had wrapped around her. The rain sheet dipped in the middle where a puddle of rain had formed in the storm and she gently pushed up on it, hearing it rush down the sides and onto the ground outside. She found the gap she had left and peeked out from beneath it, shocked to see the sky dark and the stars beginning to glitter as the clouds cleared away.

She heard a shuffling to her right outside the tent and the growling exhalation of breath, an acrid scent joining the smell of the rain. She hurried back into her make shift tent, loathed to wake the sleeping Time Lord as he recovered but able to do little else as she heard the slap of heavy paws as they clambered down the rocks beside the tent and began to circle, the sound of sniffing echoing in to her.

"Lord Kaybanarn," she said softly, taking hold of the front of his shirt and shaking him, "Lord Kaybanarn wake up."

Kay woke with a start, blinking in the dim light of the lamp and taking a moment to focus on her. His expression lighted but failed as he saw the fear on her face.

"Dana what's…"

"Sshh!" said Dana holding a finger to his lips, "Listen."

A low growl echoed in from outside and then a harsh bark, echoed back from somewhere nearby and followed by the sounds of heavy paws on the gravely ground.

"A gathering," said Dana trembling, "The brute is calling its gathering to us."

Two strong arms came around her shoulders, hugging her close to a firm chest, "You're safe," said Kay as Dana forgot all decorum, turning to him and burying her face in his shoulder as her arms came about her waist. Her breath, his hearts and the low growl seemed to be the only sounds she could hear as the gathering of Faolchu approached. She shut her eyes tight as she heard the smack of a long, slathering tongue against vicious teeth as the sniffing and growling grew closer to them. She turned to see a dirty brown muzzle work its way between a small gap in the rocks, lips pulling back into a snarl, the stench of rotten meat and blood on its breath.

"Dana," whispered Kay, "Dana what else do you have in that basket of yours?"

"A loaf of bread and a compass," said Dana, choking a despairing laugh, "Suppose Father never intended for me to have to face down a gathering of Faolchu. Oh Rassilon!"

The muzzle that had been pushing between the rocks had sniffed out the small gap in the sheet, running along the edge and pushing in now and then, trying to get enough leverage to clamber inside with its great, hulking form. Dana began to shake. Regeneration relied upon the body being whole when the process happened but a Faolchu gathering could rip apart a Gallifreyan in seconds, no time from the onset of death to even engage regeneration.

"We're going to die," said Dana gripping tighter onto Kay's shirt.

"Nonsense," he said, "I won't let it happen."

"Now I'll never get to tell you about the Time Witches," said Dana shocked at her attempt at humour in such a situation.

Kay kept one arm around her as he scooted them back away from the snarling, snapping muzzle, "Of course you will. I'll learn about Time Witches, you'll see Oighearcathair in the summer festival, you'll fight politics with your father and become as well loved as your mother, and you'll learn to trust that all Time Lords are not all useless old Senators."

In a movement too quick for Dana to follow Kay caught up the lamp at behind them and threw it directly at the beast, catching it squarely on the muzzle and causing it to yelp in pain. The lamp smashed on the rock, immediately catching fire to the sheet. Striking upwards, Kay broke through the covering, scattering Dana's carefully placed stones and revealing them to the open air. The fire terrified the eight strong gathering of Faolchu and they stepped back, jaws still clashing and slobbering with vicious greed. Taking Dana's hand he pulled her roughly up the steep side of the ledge the had rested against, the Faolchu growing braver and following, great wide paws finding the terrain easier than the two Gallifreyans. Following Kay's lead Dana began to hurl the loose stones down at the Faolchu, a well practised aim from years of childhood games with Fira making her a good shot, sending several of the beasts whimpering back down the hill but even their combined effort did not slow the onslaught as more joined the gathering at each others call.

A shot rang out from the trees below followed by a shout and the Faolchu balked, running for the sanctuary of the woodland and away from the sound that had frightened them. Light came from the trees below and the sound of voices calling out. Kay scrambled down the rocks, holding his arms out to help Dana down from their perch. He was still over a head taller than her she noticed as she lowered to her feet. Her hands still on his shoulders she looked up into the fresh, new eyes.

"Danashan, Lord Kaybanarn?!" came the call, causing them to spring apart.

"Here!" called Kay to the forest.

Seconds later a large party broke the trees, villagers and foot soldiers from the city coming to the rescue of the stricken pair. Dana left Kay's side, running to her father's outstretched arms. Hugging him close and feeling his tears soak through her dress as he wept with relief for her safety. She felt Fira press herself close to her back, almost forcing the air from her lungs with the ferocity of her embrace. With a little effort Dana escaped the choke holds upon her and turned back to see several soldiers surround Kaybanarn, checking him for injury and fussing as they were wont to do whenever anything upset the status quo. She smiled warmly at him but her face fell when all he gave her in return was a gruff nod before settling himself on the medical chair the soldiers had brought and allow them to take him down the mountain side. Dana sucked in a sob that threatened to escape but Jaralen noticed.

"Its all over now Dana," he said softly, "Let's get you home."

"Yeah," said Dana taking his arm and wincing as she stepped onto her bloodied foot, "I want to go home."

Leaning on her father for support she made her way down the mountain side, unable to look back to the sight of their camp and the memories it held, a pain in her chest she could never remember ever feeling before and having a terrible notion that her heart was broken.

XXXX

Dana found herself something of a celebrity the next morning and indeed for the next few days, well wishers from the village coming and going all the time much to her Father's dismay. Fira was constantly at her side, insisting on nursing her despite Dana's assurances that nothing more than fright had effected her from the night on the mountain. The third afternoon brought a welcome lull, leaving Dana with the two people she held dearest. Her father shooting her relieved glances every few moments and her friend force feeding her tea and cakes until she felt she would die from the attention.

Fira groaned as a knock came at the door, "By Rassilon, who can that be now. We have had every family in the village at least twice already. Perhaps the President himself is come to see you."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Dana from her place on the low recliner in the front room, fussing with the strands of the blanket over her legs. She heard Fira's muffled conversation with the person at the door before the girl returned alone but with a letter in her hand. She walked over to Dana and handed it to her.

"To be delivered to the hand of Danashanoseimuron," she said formally, exacting a mocking curtsey as Dana took the letter, "Read it aloud."

Dana broke the seal on the letter and gazed done at the elegant hand that had written the intricate circular script of her people.

"'_Honourable Danashanoseimuron,' " _she began, trying not to giggle at the formality, " _'It is my great honour to write to you on behalf of my Father Senator Kaybanarn of the Prydonian order in thanks of your great care and bravery surrounding the incident of my Father's recent regeneration. My Father begs your forgiveness that he has not written to you himself but I shall express his sentiments as best I can. In light of your great service to our family we would kindly ask you to acquiesce to an invitation to join our family for the Summer Festival in Oighearcathair. All expenses shall of course be met by my Father and may your family be assured that you will be well cared for whilst in our charge. I have instructed the servant who brought this letter to wait for your response which we of course pray shall be favourable. I remain Madam, faithfully yours, Habtanesnarn.' _"

"Oh Rassilon, Dana!" cried Fira, "You must answer them at once. How lucky you are to be invited to the Ice City."

Dana frowned, rereading the letter in her hand, "I'll have to turn them down."

"What?" said Jaralen, "Why would you do that? Dana the honour of such an invitation. If Lord Kaybanarn had invited you to the Capitol then it would be rude to decline but to invite you clearly to his family home in thanks you cannot possible say no."

"I can say as I please," said Dana, "I do not wish to go, what place should I have amongst them."

"You must accept," said Jaralen, "If not yourself then for me, for the village. You have your mother's grace and wit, you can show them that not all outsiders are what they believe them to be."

Dana opened her mouth to protest but shook her head at her father's expression, "Bring me a pen."

Fira hurriedly brought the necessary items over, placing them in Dana's lap. With a shaking hand Dana picked up the pen and began to write.

'_Honourable Habtanesnarn, Thank you most kindly for you invitation which I most happily accept. I am ready to travel at your family's leisure. Please send word of any preparations and please pass on my grateful thanks to your Father and wish him a speedy return to full health. Obediently yours, Danashanoseimuron.'_

Sealing the letter Dana got to her feet and made her way over to the door. Opening it she saw the familiar black beithioch that had pulled the carriage before but this time it was saddled for a solo rider. The messenger was dressed head to toe in black as the driver of the coach had been days before, his face covered save for a small gap for his eyes. Dana handed the letter to him.

"For the hand of your master," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

The rider gave a brief nod before kicking the beithioch into movement, the beast grunted and tossed its horned head before turning and galloping from the village. Dana closed the door but soon threw it back open again as the rider's cloaked face came back to her mind, the emerald pools of his eyes burning her consciousness. All she could see was dust.


	3. The Ice City

_**A/N: Clearly I've scored an own goal with this. Is it really that bad? No one's reviewing. Please tell me if I'm wasting my time with this. As always I own nothing you might recognise.**_

The Ice City

'_Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you.'_

Word had arrived the next day, once more in the hand of Habtanesnarn instructing that the family were set to leave that morning for Oighearcaithar but that arrangements had been made for Dana to travel separately in one of the private TARDIS transports that linked the major cities of the planet to each other. Both Jaralen and Fira were in a state of ecstasy over her invitation, Jaralen insisting Dana came to the city with him after receipt of the second note. Dana had spent several days in the bustle of Capitol Gallifrey, insisting that the clothes she had brought for her trip were perfectly adequate and only allowing Jaralen to succeed in purchasing her a chocolate coloured, fur lined cape to protect against the chill of the Northern Continent even in the summer months and a simple white dress that she could use for any evenings in the city.

When the evening arrived for her departure Dana had never felt more nervous in her life, nervous about a trip so far from her home, having never in her life left the Continent of Wild Endeavour on which the Capitol stood, nervous about the opinions of the great family when saddled with a mere country girl, nervous about the ever changing modes of Kaybanarn, nervous about her own ability to check her tongue when she was opposed to anything. Her father assured her that so long as she was not unpleasant in her arguments some debate may be entered into and that he was sure she would not have been invited had she made a bad impression on either Kaybanarn or Chanema when they had first met her. Dana was less then sure but agreed with her father nonetheless forcing both him and Fira to promise to write to her and for her father to contact her every few days on the communicator she had happily accepted from him. He agreed with happy tears of pride as she wrapped a simple cotton cape around her shoulders, covering up the plain black dress she wore. Pressing a kiss to her forehead Jaralen placed a purse in her hand which by the weight alone Dana feared to open.

"Now let me look at you," said Jaralen, holding her at arms length and frowning, "Just one thing…"

"What now?" cried Dana, anxious to get onto the transport that stood waiting at the door of her father's city apartments lest her courage should fail her.

Jaralen ignored her cry and began rifling in the endless pockets of his robes, finally locating what he sought and pulling it free. He held up the pendant he carried to his daughter, three purple stones cut like tear drops hanging from the gold chain.

"Father?"

"This was your mother's," said Jaralen, "I have been waiting for the right time to give it to you and now seems right."

Dana swept up her hair in one hand and bent her head forward as her father fastened the delicate necklace around her neck. She stood back up, her hand coming up to tentatively trace the stones, "Thank you," she said softly, "Its beautiful."

"And another thing," said Jaralen taking her hand firmly , palm down and bringing a pen from his pocket. He sketched a rough five pointed star on the back of her hand before pressing a kiss to the centre of it, "Too keep you safe and to bring you home."

"I'll always come home Father," said Dana as he released her hand.

Jaralen swallowed down whatever remark he wanted to stay, instead pulling his daughter into a tight hug before ushering her silently over to Fira. Dana embraced her friend warmly.

"Promise me you'll write to me?"

"Every day," said Fira, "Oh Dana I'm dying of jealousy."

"I'm dying of nerves," said Dana as Jaralen opened the door to the waiting transport outside, "But I'm determined to show those city dwellers that we outsiders aren't the simple peasants they think we are."

"Give them hell," said Fira, "But don't get sent home or anything."

Dana laughed, "I won't, I promise. Wish me luck."

Calls of luck and farewell followed her as the young TARDIS pilot waiting handed her into the transport, nowhere near as expansive as the TT TARDIS makes that took their pilots all over the universe. The ship Dana stepped into had no dominion over time but it could materialise all over the planet in a fraction of the time it took to travel by other means. Dana had only been on one once before but she had been small and had forgotten much of the trip. Now, clutching the small bag she had brought to her chest, she sat in the small transport, watching the back of the pilot's head as he worked. Before too long the hum-crash sound of the engines began to sound and Dana felt the odd updraft of leaving one place and arriving at another. The whole process took no more than ten minutes but to Dana it felt both an eternity and a second. She had been told in Habtanesnarn's letter that the transport would land her outside the city where his father's carriage was to meet her and take her into the city so that she could see first hand the beauty of the approach to the city.

The transport completed its materialisation with a thump and the pilot turned in his chair, "You might want to put on something warmer miss," he said nodding to her thin cape, "Outside temperature's about ten degrees cooler than when we left."

Dana quickly opened her bag and exchanged her cotton cape for the one her father had bought, feeling ridiculous in the expense of the chocolate brown fabric and its soft, fur lining. She got to her feet as the pilot opened the door for her and stepped out onto the small landing bay. The sight that greeted her was one of industry, the place she was in clearly some form of space port as she saw several of the large TARDIS ships waiting to be taken off to the universe beyond. The transport she had arrived in began to whirr and soon shimmered away to nothingness once more. Dana looked around herself, searching for the coach that was to take her to the city.

Across the holding platform from her she saw the familiar black outfit of the coachman but his hood was for once pulled back, revealing the closely cut black hair and deep brown eyes set in a old looking face. She hurried her steps over to him, having to dodge several people far too interested in their destination to notice her. She reached the coachman and laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and offered her a small, toothless smile and a dignified bow before nodding towards the coach.

"My name's Danashan," she said blushing as he took her case from her and began to lead her to the same carriage that had delivered Kaybanarn and Chanema to her house, "What's yours?"

The coachman said nothing as he placed her bag on the roof of the carriage before handing her into the coach, closing the door and climbing into his own seat. The beithioch grumbled and stamped, shaking their reins in annoyance at having to move again, their snorted breaths freezing as it left them. Dana was happy to find a blanket on the seat next to her and quickly covered her legs over, grateful of her father's gift as the cold air bit into her skin. She noticed the small envelope on the sheet opposite her and reached out for it, seeing her name on the front in a handwriting she didn't recognise.

The coachman gave a shook the reins and the coach jolted slightly as it pulled away from the space port. Dana sat back in the seat and broke the seal of the letter, an anxiousness rising in her stomach as she read.

'_Danashanoseimuron, You are most welcome to our wonderful city. I trust your journey in shall be comfortable and that the spectacle of our falls will please you on your approach. Medalal, my coachman will be your guide. I apologise that my son and not myself was in correspondence with you previously but my regeneration was not as smooth as I would have hoped but your kindness has ensured that I am now quite well. I hope that we shall have time to continue our discussions from the mountainside. We await your safe arrival. Kaybanarn.'_

Dana absently ran a finger over the swirling text, calling to her mind once again the emerald eyes of the man waiting at the end of her journey and wondering what he meant by their conversations from the mountains. The coach jolted as it hit a rough patch of road and snapped Dana from her trance. She hurriedly folded the letter and placed it in the skirt pocket of her dress.

A knock on the roof caught her attention and she looked up at the driver who pointed to the city coming in to view before them. Dana came to the window and popped her head through, seeing the rise of the city but not clearly, "Could I come up with you?" she called.

The driver pulled up the beithioch and turned to look down at her, his expression betraying his anxiety at allowing her to do something so improper.

"I shan't tell anyone," said Dana, "And besides, I'm no Time Lady, I'm the same as you, why should I be treated like royalty? Please let me up."

The driver contemplated and then smiled, climbing down and opening the door of the carriage before helping Dana up onto his raised, open seat. He tossed a blanket across her legs and then climbed up himself. Dana held her hand out to him and he shook it warmly.

"Danashan," she said softly. "You're Medalal, aren't you?"

The driver nodded with a smile before taking his thumb and forefinger, holding them about two inches apart and then decreasing the distance. Dana smiled, understanding him immediately.

"Meda," she corrected with a smile, "Well then Meda, you can call me Dana."

The driver smiled and clicked the beithioch onwards. Dana looked up at the sight before her, Kaybanarn had not lied in his description of her beauty. The road they were on was of the purest, white dust, kicked up by the stomping hooves of the beithioch. The road led to the great domed city but it was not the city that loomed but the great glazier behind it, sparkling and pure in the fading light of the day. The city looked very similar to Capitol Gallifrey, great towers enclosed in the great dome but where in the Capitol the towers were of russet and gold here the towers were of glass and silver, augmenting the beauty of their surroundings. The pathway up was indeed lined with great slopes of ice, water cascading down from them into elegant channels as the summer brought a brief thaw. The tinkling of water was all that could be heard in the silence other than the thump of the beithioch. Dana was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful. It almost seemed appropriate to be Kaybanarn's home, even in his old incarnation there had been a grace in him similar to the city before her.

She felt a nudge against her shoulder and turned to see Meda offering her the reins of the carriage. Dana barely had to consider before she took control of the coach, clicking the beasts into a slightly faster pace than before. Meda looked more impressed than frightened as she continued to increase the speed of the beithioch, the carriage bumping along behind them as they raced up to the city. Dana laughed as the cold air rushed passed her, the beauty of the city and the freedom of the run alleviating her worried spirits. The hood of her cape fell back, leaving her hair free to blow in the wind but she paid it no mind. They race on for several minutes until the great ice walls of the approach surrounded them, the water almost thundering as it rushed down the sides. Dana handed the reins back to Meda, reaching to the side of her and running her hand through the cool, cascading water.

"Beautiful," said Dana as the entrance to the city loomed before them. Meda pulled the coach to a stop and jumped down, offering her his hand. Dana stepped down from the seat and back into the carriage, trying her best to tame her now fly away hair but to no avail. She waited in silence until she heard the creak of Meda climbing back into his seat and the hiss of the dome opening to allow them to enter. The carriage lurched forward once more and they entered the city.

The silence of the outside was quickly replaced by the hub-bub of the interior. Transports raced too and fro, basic compared to the TARDIS program but still useful. People milled about between the great towers, museums, galleries, schools, everything she was used to from the Capitol. Their robes marked them out, the order of their academy or their rank within the Senate. She was glad to see several Prydonian's hoping that they would be a welcome friend if needed. Meda hurried them through the streets, the carriage clearly often seen in the area as none turned to see it go passed despite how out of place it looked amongst the floating transports. Dana kept her hand over her dress pocket all journey, praying that she would soon meet with its writer again, a familiar face in the strange new city.

Before too long they pulled up outside a large, almost palatial house and Dana couldn't help but realise how different Kaybanarn's world was from the simple life she had left. She saw the small group of people gathered outside the house to welcome her, some clearly servants but three dressed more regally. She recognised Chanema, the Time Lady's clothes as elegant and expensive as she remembered from her visit to the village but the other two figures she was at a loss to place. Dana's heart froze as she realised that Kaybanarn was nowhere to be seen in the party. One of the servants, dress in similar black attire to Meda stepped forward and opened the carriage door, offering Dana his hand to assist her exit.

Dana stepped down onto the pavement beneath, feeling every eye turned on her and barely resisting the urge to pull up the hood of her cape and shrink inside it. Instead she stepped confidently up to her hostess and curtsied. Chanema returned the gesture but half-heartedly.

"Dear Danashan," she said, her words laced with barely concealed distaste, "Welcome to Oighearcathair. I trust your journey was swift."

"Thank you, Lady, it was," said Dana straightening as the two other well dressed figures stepped forward. One was a young looking woman, with black hair and very pale skin that looked almost too tightly pulled over her bones, her eyes were a listless grey-blue that seemed as cold as the ice around the city. She was dressed in the same finery as Chanema, an emerald silk dotted with diadems but her frame seemed almost too slim to support it. The other was a man, his face somewhat plumper and feathered at the corners of the mouth and eyes. He wore the orange robes of the Prydonian order but no Council insignia, clearly a teacher or explorer.

Chanema almost lit with pride as she gestured to them both, "May I introduce to you my two children. Mihariya, my eldest daughter Time Lady and wife to Cardinal Owess of the Arcalian order here in Oighearcathair. My son, Habtanarn a teacher at our fine Prydonian Academy."

Dana curtsied low before them both, "An honour to meet you both," she said, wishing that the door behind them would open and their father step out to greet her. She straightened to find her wish unfulfilled.

"You will forgive my Husband's absence," said Chanema, "But he was called away on business that I shan't bore you with my child and he shall not return until late tomorrow. You will perhaps be reacquainted tomorrow evening. It is growing late and I'm sure you wish to unpack and settle yourself. I shall have something sent to your room for supper and have someone fetch you to rise in the morning."

Without another word Chanema and her children, followed by the servants turned and entered the house. Dana watched on in shock as she was left in the street, Meda the only person with her as he took her bag down from the coach. A thousand angry words came to Dan's mind at the insult of being left rather than escorted into the house but they all died on her tongue. She considered simply asking Meda to return her to the port and paying for a transport back to the Capitol with the money her father had given her but she knew how disappointed he would be that she had come away when it was now knowledge amongst his acquaintances that she had been invited to such a prestigious house. She felt the pressure of Meda's hand on her arm and managed a watery smile up at him. He gave her a playful bow before taking her hand as if she was some gracious lady, escorting her up the steps into the house.

If the outside of the house had been grand nothing could have prepared Dana for the interior. The great entrance hall was floored with a perfect, polished white stone and the walls and ceilings supported by great decorative columns of jet stone and gold. Before her stood a great staircase in the same material as the floor, leading up to the second floor of the great house. Doors led off from every side and the explorer in Dana wanted there and then to open everyone but the side still reeling from Chanema's slight knew that whatever was behind them was barred to her until her host returned. The beauty of the room was marred by the pompous attitude that accompanied it, the fact that she was not by the side of her hostess and able to ask what each feature was or who it was designed by but standing almost alone. Meda guided her to the staircase and upwards. The corridors grew longer and dimmer as they walked and Dana was sure she had been placed as far from the family as possible.

They finally reached a door, ebony in colour and inlaid with the finest scarlet filigree curving into vines and flowers. Dana traced a finger over it as Meda fiddled with the lock, finally freeing it and opening the door for her. The room was far from the simple quarters she had expected from Chanema's treatment but neither was it a grand and pompous affair like the entrance way. The room was simple but elegant, a large bed dominating the room in the same rich ebony of the door. Various other items made up the room, a wardrobe, a dresser, a writing desk and a small, low sofa. There was a large window to the east of the room that Dana was sure allowed in the light from both suns in daylight. A fire crackled in the hearth but the lights were electronic rather then the candle light she was used to but despite the technology there was no unbearable glare she often found in her father's city apartment, instead the light was adjustable and sympathetic.

Meda ushered her inside, setting her case on the sofa and turning to her. He nodded to the small writing desk and the food set out for her, his smile instructing her to eat.

"Thank you, Meda," said Dana, "Its nice to have a friend. Will Lord Kaybanarn be away long do you think?"

Meda shook his head and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a concealed note, his eyes twitching quickly to the door before pressing the note into her hands. Dana made to open it but he held her hands closed around it before placing a finger to his lips. Dana nodded, understanding the secrecy.

"You'd best go," she said.

Meda nodded with a small bow and headed for the door. Before he closed it he turned back to her. Several amusing gestures, including a wonderful impression of Chanema's strut got his message across to Dana and she knew that she shouldn't worry about the lady of the house and her manners. Dana was still laughing as the door closed. Silence reigned in the room, not even the sounds from the servants or family reached her. Shrugging off her cape she lay it over her case and stepped over the fire, sitting down on the rug beside it and allowing the heat to warm her. She broke the seal of the note, pleased once again to see the handwriting of Kaybanarn.

'_Dearest Dana, Forgive the necessity of a second note but I am sure you understand already in Meda's behaviour that this is one not to be seen by anyone other than yourself. The note I left you in the coach is no less a warm welcome but one that I am sure Chanema would have scanned before it left for you. I am truly sorry that I have been called away and for the welcome I know you will have received. Please make yourself as comfortable as you please tonight but to remain in your room may prove a wise idea. I shall return late afternoon tomorrow but be assured, you do not have to endure any person you wish not to until then. I have instructed Meda to take you on a tour of the city and he shall fetch you in the morning. You can trust my dear friend and he will remain your true companion throughout your time with us. Please feel free to contact your family and friends and let them know of your safe arrival but pass any letters to Meda to be sent rather than leaving them for any other servants. Fret not over your time with us, dearest friend. I will see you on my return. Until then goodnight. Faithfully yours, Kay.'_

Dana hugged the letter to her chest, the warmth of her friend's words reminding her once more of the comfortable embrace on the mountainside and the gentle emerald eyes that had promised to protect her from the faolchu. Dana sat for many minutes before she went over to the food laid out for her. She picked absently at the rich cuisine before her, finding it pleasing if not a little overpowering in its extravagance. When she had done with the food she pushed the half empty plates to one side and pulled from the writing desk pen and paper to write to her father and Fira. A communications device stood before her on the table, the welcome text swirling before her but she still chose to write. Once the brief lines had been written and the notes sealed she noticed the lights of the room had dimmed further, clearly on a timer system to promote rest. She knew that many Gallifreyans chose to exploit their species natural ability to exist without long periods of sleep but Dana enjoyed the quiet solitude of her subconscious, often finding such wild stories waiting for her that she was often loathed to wake knowing she wouldn't ever remember them when she woke.

She hurriedly unpacked her case, hanging the four dresses she had brought from home along with the white dress her father had bought her in the wardrobe and arranging all her other belongings in their correct place. Shrugging out of the dress she wore she hung it over the back of the sofa along with her undergarments before slipping into the simple nightdress she had packed. She pulled back the covers on the bed and was about to climb in when she noticed something sitting on the pillow. The delicate white bloom wasn't a flower she recognised but she picked it up nonetheless and held it to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. She smile, setting the flower on her night stand and settling herself down into the soft mattress of her bed. Closing her eyes she willed sleep to come to her, the scent of the flower lingering on her pillow and in her mind.

XXXX

Dana woke to the sound of rapping against her door. It took a moment for the memory of where she was to return to her before she hurriedly out of bed, pulling on her discarded cape in place of a robe. She opened the door to find the black clad figure of Meda before her, smiling as warmly as the night before as he carried a tray into her room, the smells of breakfast hitting her senses. She drew the cape slightly tighter around her as he looked uncomfortable at her appearance.

"Good morning Meda," she said as he busied himself at the writing desk, removing the plates from the night before and replacing them with the new dishes. He nodded to her in his way before pointing to the letters on the desk.

"Please," said Dana as he picked them up and pocketed them. Meda pointed to the food he had laid and then to her dress on the sofa.

"Half an hour?" said Dana. Meda smiled and nodded leaving her alone in the room once more. Dana breakfasted and dressed, opting for a russet coloured dress she had had made for a trip to the Academy with her father a few years before. Where most of her clothes were simple in their design this bore a small embroidered patch on the sleeve that picture both the seal of Rassilon and the mark of her father's order. She was ready a good ten minutes before time and had begun to pace the carpet by the fireside. She paused, remembering the note from the night before suddenly rushing to rescue it from the pocket of her last dress and place it securely in the small purse she had brought from home. She swept on her heavy cape, pinning the hood into her hair to keep it from falling back as it had done the evening before. Meda's knock came at the door and she answered it. The coachman had pulled his hood up, even his eyes somewhat concealed as it hung over his face.

He bowed to Dana and led her from the room, along the corridors they had passed the night before. She descended the large staircase, scanning left to right in both the hope and the fear of catching a glimpse of any of the family members. She knew Chanema to be pompous and over bearing but she hoped that on further acquaintance with both Kay's children that she would find more of their father in them. A door to her left seemed to rattle as if opening and she paused only to feel Meda's hand take her arm more firmly and hurry her out of the front door and towards the waiting carriage. Dana went willingly although she was shocked by the usually calm Meda's behaviour. He handed her into the coach before climbing up onto the driver's seat and flicking the reins of the beithioch.

Meda's temperament seemed to calm after they had left the house far behind and the day passed in happy silence between the pair, Dana occasionally speaking to ask him to stop when she saw something that interested her. She visited several of the large galleries in the centre of the city, finding the computerised art favoured by the Time Lords an interesting concept but nothing compared to the paintings completed by a Gallifreyan hand. At one point she feared she had got lost when she turned to find Meda no longer at her side but it only took a few turns to find him once more. She shook her head slightly in confusion at the thought that he had seemed slightly taller when she had left him but when he saw her he looked up and pushed back his hood, the warm brown eyes playful and welcoming, saying more in one look that he could in a hundred words. They returned to the coach, Dana pausing only briefly to admire the elegant dresses in the window of a boutique, remembering pictures of her mother dressed so before her death.

The return to the house brought with it a return of the cold feeling that flitted in the pit of her stomach, the thought of another encounter with Chanema and her cold eyes. She was shocked to see the house far more lit than it had been the evening before. Stepping out of the coach she was surprised how quickly Meda came to her side, leading her into the house. He hurried her over to one of the doors off the hallway. Knocking three times on the door he opened it and ushered her inside before closing it, leaving her seemingly alone. Dana heard the lock click from the outside and for a second she felt a fear come over her but something stayed her cry of alarm. The room she entered was small, with nothing more than two chairs facing away from her, a table and a bookcase comprising it. The fire burned low in the grate and the lights were no more than a warm glow.

Dana heard the chair before her creak, and a figure rose from it, his blond hair cut shorter and more neatly than it had been after his regeneration. His usual robes had been discarded in favour of black trousers, encased in knee boots and a simple black waistcoat and shirt. Dana couldn't help but smile as Kay turned to her. In only a few steps he was before her, her hands held tightly in his as he smiled down at her.

"Welcome," he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you last night."

"It doesn't matter," said Dana, praying that her hearts would settle, "You look well."

"Thanks to you," said Kay before leading her over to the two chairs by the fire. Dana made to sit down but Kay kept her on her feet, his hands going to the fastening of her cape and loosening it. Dana yelped as the clip holding the hood to her hair pulled.

"Sorry," said Kay reaching up and releasing the pin. He pulled the cape away from her and lay it over the table before letting her down into the chair and taking the one opposite. Silence descended upon them both and Dana shifted uncomfortably in the firelight. She wasn't sure if it was the closeness of the room or the presence of her companion that brought a warm flush to her cheeks but she suddenly wished for the sanctuary of her hood to hide behind.

"I come to this room," said Kay, startling her out of her reverie, "Whenever I wish to be alone, I am the only one with a key. Until now."

Dana looked up in time to see him hand over to her a piece of paper. She took it, looking down to find a code scribbled down, smiling as she realised that the door would be a key pad entry rather than a traditional key.

"I was hoping for a do anything key," she said cheekily as she slipped the piece of paper into her purse, "Why give it to me?"

"I want you to enjoy your stay here with us," said Kay, "Your every need can be attended to by Meda but at times when you crave your own company you may come here, to read if you like. Goodness knows you need an education in some fields."

Had it not been for his playful tone Dana was sure she would have bristled at the insult but instead she smiled into the flames before her, "As do you," she said, "I remember you saying you wanted to hear of the Time Witches."

She looked over at the figure beside her and saw a small smile quirk his lips, "Indeed I did. Perhaps though I can argue that it was regeneration sickness making me say strange things."

"Perhaps," said Dana, "Although I won't allow it. I was glad I was there to help you, Kaybanarn."

"No one is home Dana," said Kay softly, "Can we not at least be the friends we became on the hillside out of their presence?"

"Are we friends sir?"

"Kay."

"Are we friends, sir?" insisted Dana further.

"You saved my life, I saved yours, I think perhaps we can justify friendship from there."

"You ignored me when the soldiers arrived," said Dana.

Kay reached over and took hold of her hand, "That was wrong of me. I was worried about what would be said if we were familiar in anyway, I did not want you questioned on how you spent your time with me. I'm afraid though that our friendship cannot become too public too quickly, my wife, she…"

Dana squeezed his hand tightly, "You don't need to explain," she said softly, "To have your friendship at any time, even in secret is enough. I am only surprised you offer it, we hardly parted on the best terms that night in the village."

"You challenged me, I'm not used to that," said Kaybanarn, tightening his grip on her hand as he felt it tremble, "But it made me think. My arguments remain the same as before, the social customs of our people are there for a reason but I would like to speak more with you, your arguments are well founded and intelligent, I would be a fool not to learn something from you."

Dana was about to answer when a noise echoed from the hallway and Kay quickly dropped her hand. He got to his feet and went to the door, pressing his ear against it. He turned back to her with a mournful smile, "I'm afraid our time is cut short. My wife is home and she had invited guests tonight. You will join us for dinner won't you?"

"But if you have company…"

"You're quite welcome Dana," he said, "Your presence here is known and you would be expected."

Dana dropped into a curtsey, "Then of course I'll…"

She trailed off as Kay bent to take her hands, raising her to her feet, "And you will stop curtseying like a servant. You are the daughter of a Time Lord, you are equal to every person who will be under this roof tonight and none of them shall make you feel any less."

Dana blushed, "I have nothing to wear," she said.

"Put on whatever you have for best," said Kay warmly, "You don't need the finery they need. Come with me."

Dana kept tight hold of his hand as he pulled her over to another door on the other side of the room, grabbing her cape and handing it to her before quickly unlocking the door with a concealed key pad. The lock clicked free and Dana was surprised to see Meda standing the other side. He offered them both a small bow.

"Meda, take Miss Dana to her room, anything she needs for this evening see that she receives," said Kay to his friend before turning to Dana, "An hour, can you be ready in time?"

Dana nodded, "Half the time if its needed."

"An hour is fine. Come to the bottom of the stairs and I will come for you. Remember Dana you are their equal."

"Tell Chanema that," said Dana before she blushed and hurried from the room, had she turned back she would have seen Kay smile.

XXXX

Meda had led her up to her room through the silent servants' quarters, the stairs nowhere near as grand as the ornate staircase of the main house. Meda quickly unlocked her door for her and bowed her in, leaving her alone once more. Dana bit her lip as the memories of her meeting with Kay returned to her and she took from her purse the note he had left and the code he had given her. She knew that both would lead to wild speculation if they were found so she hurriedly pulled back the rug from the fireside, the flagstone of the hearth coming free with a little persuasion and revealing a gap small enough for her paper treasures. She quickly took a moment to learn the four digit code Kaybanarn had given her, glad she possessed an almost photographic memory, she would not need to open her hiding place too often. She wrapped them in a handkerchief from her pocket before slipping them beneath the stone and replacing the rug.

Her task complete she put her cape away in the large wardrobe and pulled out the white dress her father had bought her for the occasion. She was surprised to see her dress from the day before cleaned and hung in the closest but did not spend long on its thought, discarding her red dress in favour of the white. She tamed her hair with two ivory combs Fira had given her years before and fastened her mother's necklace around her neck. She admired herself in the full length mirror, amazed at how the simple white dress complimented her slightly tanned skin. The long sleeves disguised the occasional red scratch from her tumble down the mountainside a few days before and the dress brushed the floor enough to disguise the black slippers she wore in the absence of any white shoes.

Again she was ready far in advance of when she should be but instead of idly pacing she set about learning more of the city at the terminal on her writing desk. Although her education had never been official her father had taught her how to handle the computerised information centres the cities insisted on. She soon called up the history of the city, the myths around its building before the time of Rassilon and the true history of it after. It did not differ much from the Capitol, although everything was a much smaller scale. The large chapters of the Academies were represented here, Patrexes and their heliotrope robes, Arcalian in green and the Prydonian's in their marked scarlet and orange but the smaller chapters relied upon the Capitol for support. The city had a small Council of its own of which Kaybanarn was the head as well as several members on the Senate. Most of the information was the usual political jargon but several places caught her interest and she would see whether Meda could take her to visit them during her time.

When the hour came she hurried along the corridors to the grand staircase. She smiled as she saw Kay at the bottom, his plain clothes of before exchanged for scarlet robes of his order, although he was missing the large crested collar and skull cape that would have completed the outfit had he been at the Senate. He looked up to see her and Dana was sure she would not keep her feet at the smile he gave her. She made her way slowly down the stairs, placing her hand in his as it stretched out to her. He kept her at arms length, his eyes scanning her dress before settling once more on her face.

"Beautiful," he said before checking himself, "Quite intricate workmanship on the embroidery, Mihariya will no doubt quiz you on its origin, she has quite a passion for the tailors of the Capitol."

"It was only from a simple shop," said Dana, "I'm sure she won't be interested at all. Is it appropriate though, for the evening?"

"Quite so," said Kay, "Now let me introduce you to everyone."

Kay dropped her hand and she followed him towards one of the doors from the hallway. As he pushed it open the sound of conversation and music hit her, the room before her large and ornate as the one she had left, a salon room, littered with comfortable sofas and recliners, several instruments in the corner and curious antiques littering every available surface. At first sight Dana counted at least twenty people in the room and her heart sank in dismay. She wanted no more than to run from the room and hide but Kay rapped on the doorway and everyone fell silent. Dana watched as Chanema rose, her dress the same scarlet as her husband's robes, rich and elegant. Her long hair flowed freely down her back in thick, shiny curls that made Dana wish she had fastened hers so as not to face a comparison. The Time Lady came over to them, taking Dana's hand as if they were old friends and forcing a smile down at her.

"Dear friends," said Kaybanarn as the guests' attentions turned to them, "Please my I introduce to you Danashanoseimuron, daughter of Senator Jaralen from Capitol Gallifrey. I'm sure many of you will have noticed the slight…change in me over the passed few days."

There was a spattering of polite laughter through the room but Dana couldn't even let herself hear his words let alone react to them.

"I must attribute my recovery and indeed my life to the actions of this young woman and I would ask you to welcome her as warmly as you would one of my own."

The was a confused call of welcome and Dana almost dropped into the same genuflection she had been taught from birth but Kay's words rang in her mind and she stayed standing, offering the people gathered a warm smile.

"Perhaps a curtsey," whispered Chanema to her left, through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps not," said Dana as Kay walked away from them to a group gathered nearby.

"You should remember who you are," said Chanema, still holding her hand as she began to walk her about the room.

"I am the daughter of a Time Lord," said Dana, her tone equally low, "And quite entitled to hold myself in the same office as those gathered here. I am no more lowly that your daughter in my birth."

"You are an Outsider," hissed Chanema.

"I was born in the Capitol," said Dana, smiling sweetly as a nearby guest offered her a word of greeting. Her eyes fell upon Mihariya, the girl dressed head to foot in the green robes of her husband's order, the colour reflecting in the pale pallor of her cheeks and making her look even more sickly than before. Dana smiled all the wider, "If you'll excuse me. Lady Mihariya, what a beautiful dress, your father said you had an eye for a tailor but I never thought one so exquisite."

The young Time Lady blushed a rich red as she looked down at her dress, "Thank you Danashan," she said, clearly not used to receiving any compliments, "And you…such a simple, yet effective dress."

"I do not like to dress above my station, Lady," said Dana.

Mihariya smiled genuinely for the first time since their meeting, "Please call me Mihar," she said, "And if I may…"

"Dana."

"Dana," said Mihar shaking her hand, "What a pretty name."

Dana smiled to herself as she saw the horrified expression on Chanema's face as Mihar spoke to her as an equal. In her mind she chalked one point to herself before turning back to her companion, "It means heart in the ancient tongue. My father named me after my mother, so I am literally the heart of Shanoseimuron."

"And yet with such a mother you did not choose to become a Time Lady?" chimed in Chanema, stepping beside her daughter and correcting the fall of the smallest piece of green lace on her shoulder, "A shame perhaps to waste such talent. Kaybanarn and I sent both Habtanarn and Mihariya to the Academy early because of their birth. Your father must have been upset that you did not wish to go."

"On the contrary," said Dana, "My Father begged me not to. He saw how my mother suffered as a member of the Senate and did not want her legacy to stifle me."

"But what of your prospects," said Chanema, raising her voice slightly as several people turned to listen, "Our dear Mihariya was so admired for her abilities that it was not long after her graduation that Cardinal Owess sought her hand and two of greatest chapters were united quite happily. Surely your father realises that without an education you could not be expected to marry at all beneficially."

Dana smiled, "I do not wish to marry at all Lady Chanema," she said, hearing several gasps from those nearby, "I am quite contented and I think perhaps if fewer of our Time Ladies were to remain single there would perhaps be more of them publishing great works of their explorations of the universe."

Chanema opened her mouth to protest at such an idea when the sound rang for dinner. Kaybanarn seemed to appear from nowhere at their side and took his wife's hand.

"Glad to see you ladies getting on so well," he said, barely flinching as Chanema's hand gripped unforgivingly around his, "Shall we go through."

They followed several of the guests through a door into a large dining room. Mihar took Dana's arm fondly as they walked, her expression denoting concealed laughter.

"What a scandal you could have caused," she said in a whisper, "I have never seen my mother quite so incensed so quickly."

"I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn," said Dana, genuinely so as she realised that despite the young Time Ladies haughty appearance she was not of her mother's persuasion.

"Not at all. It was funny," said Mihar, "Do you really feel that way though? Do you really think more Time Ladies should shun marriage?"

"Not shun marriage as such," said Dana, "It is a valuable institution if there is love there but so often a Time Lady will marry and become nothing more than a clerk to her husband when he enters the Senate or whatever profession he chooses. I do not wish to have my life dictated to me by anyone."

Mihar released her arm and took her hand, tugging her to the end of the table furthest from her parents and sitting them side by side, "You are quite the radical the gossips have whispered about."

Dana smiled at the remark, "I didn't realise I was such a celebrity."

"There is none within a twenty miles radius that doesn't know of you coming, my Mother shouted so loud when my Father instructed Habta to invite you."

Dana did not have time to check her laugh and was rewarded by a stern look from Chanema from the other end of the table. Biting her lips she turned back to Mihar to find the girl trying equally hard not to giggle, the effort bringing a pretty blush to her cheeks and a light to her eyes.

"I'm glad you've come," she said after the laughter died, "Its been so long since I've had anyone to talk to who isn't merely a friend of Owess."

"So am I," said Dana to her new friend.

XXXX

The evening passed quite happily for Dana in Mihar's company, the Time Lady finely educated and a quick wit despite her lucid appearance. She revelled in Dana's radical ideas but stood up for her own beliefs with a strong argument and countenance that reminded Dana strongly of Kaybanarn. Talk soon turned from politics and onto more trivial subjects that Dana often loathed but she endured with good humour, the laughter of the pair often drawing disapproving glances from Chanema and several of the more pompous members gathered around the table, a fact that made Dana's heart sing all the louder. She was especially encouraged when on several occasions she looked up to see Kaybanarn attempting to hide a smile behind a hand or turn of conversation with the Time Lord beside him.

As dinner ended the party once again returned to the salon but before long small groups had dispersed all around the house. The doors were open out onto a back garden and the cool night air seemed to call to Dana. Mihar had been called away by several acquaintances and Dana knew there would be few others seeking her company that evening so she stepped out of doors and onto the elegant patio outside. She followed the small pathway across the lawn, hugging her arms around herself to protect her skin from the chill of the night air, wondering if it was this cold in the Ice City's summer what it must feel like in the winter. She came to a small crossroads in the path and paused, the garden was well lit and she could see where both paths would lead her. To her right was the beginnings of a hedged maze but the light died only a few metres in so Dana chose the other path, soon finding herself climbing a small slope into an rockery, the spaces between the large stones filled with sweet smelling flowers and grasses. Soon she reached an old stone bench and sat herself down, realising it afforded her a view of the patio below without being seen. Several people had gathered there and were talking animatedly about the latest stirrings from the Capitol that several of the recent exploration missions had resulted in the Time Lords concerned interacting with the people they encountered and at one point interfering with the course of the planet's history. They spoke of various conspiracies, including the idea that the President himself would over see the trials of those accused.

Dana listened on with interest only making sure she was properly concealed when she heard one of the Time Ladies below call out her hostesses name.

"Chanema dear what were you thinking inviting that little country poppet to dinner?"

Dana bristled at the comment but kept herself concealed, she could almost imagine Chanema's expression.

"Trust me, it was not my idea," said Chanema, "The little wretch came across Kaybanarn in the mountains, though Rassilon knows what possessed him to go up their in the first place. I wouldn't be too surprised if it wasn't the shock of seeing her that caused him to fall, such a wild thing she is. They say she was bare foot and head to toe in mud when they found them."

"But it was lucky she was there though," said the other voice, "Wasn't there faolchu on the mountain?"

"No doubt she called them, her little pets," said Chanema and Dana had to stop herself from laughing, "Kaybanarn insists she saved his life and said he wanted to invite her here, said she expressed a wish to see the city. If she had such a wish then why didn't her father bring her rather than inflicting her upon us and now she has Mihariya enthralled with her as well. Do you know I heard her tell Owess that he did not rule her destiny on the communicator before I left?"

"How shocking!" chimed in another voice.

"Goodness knows the influence that girl has," hissed Chanema, "To think my daughter would even consider her an intimate. If you had seen her when she arrived yesterday, her hair all blown about and wild and then tonight coming down in that slip of a dress. Its hardly good for a night dress but then I suppose she wants to give that effect and her prize certainly seemed to appreciate it…"

"You don't mean…?"

"Oh I mean," said Chanema, "I even told Kaybanarn myself earlier, take a lover if he so wishes to be so perverse in his ways but at least choose someone with a little more class than an Outsider child whose mother whored herself around the Senate to meet with the Senators' favour."

Dana choked as she heard the venomous words echo up from below.

"I mean," continued Chanema, "She only married that fool Jaralen because she was pregnant with that brat, Rassilon knows who her real father is. And did you see her flaunting herself around the Senate, her robes all out of shape when she was almost full term. No wonder she died, Rassilon must have been so ashamed he took her from Gallifrey. I'm sure Kaybanarn was quite fond of her when they were on the Senate together, perhaps indeed he was one of her lovers, I would not put it passed her. Perhaps he sees Shanosei in her daughter and wants to remember what it was like with his whore."

Dana threw a hand to her mouth as she tried to stop the cry that wanted to escape as laughter echoed up from below at her expense. Hurrying to her feet she head back down the path she had climbed up, hurrying across the lawn and back into the house. She managed to school her expression enough to pass through the salon without drawing attention to herself but as soon as she had passed into the hallway and closed the door she let her tears fall. She looked up as she saw the sound of footsteps above and saw several guests standing on the staircase that led to the bedrooms. Knowing she couldn't pass them without them seeing her tears she hurried across the hall to the door she had entered earlier. Her hand paused over the key pad as she recalled the code before quickly tapping it in. The door clicked unlocked and she hurried inside, locking it behind her.

Dana turned as she heard a rustle and jumped in surprise when a black figure moved in the corner. She relaxed slightly as she recognised the short dark hair and scratchy chin of Meda, tidying several books that had been left out of the case. He offered her his usually warm smile but his expression fell as he saw her tears. Discarding the books he hurried to her side, his hand coming up to brush away the tears from her cheeks as his eyes questioned her.

"Chanema," said Dana, sobbing freely now she was in the presence of a friend.

Meda took her hand and led her over to the chair by the fire side, sitting her down before stoking the fire higher. He turned and knelt by her feet, holding her hands as she brought her emotions under control, offering her the best comfort he could. When Dana had finally quieted to a small sniffle he got to his feet once more, gesturing to the empty glass on the table. Dana nodded at the offering, still to distraught to speak as she buried her face in her hands once more. She heard the rustle of fabric and the click of the other door as Meda left, leaving her once again alone in the room. The warmth of the fire and the musty smell of the books brought her a familiar comfort as she drew a hand up to her neck, tracing the gems of her mother's necklace. The movement was almost hypnotic and she felt her eyelids begin to droop.

The click of the door startled her to wakefulness but the dim light of the room took a while for her eyes to adjust to.

"I think you caught me napping Meda," she said, blinking in the dim light.

"You've been crying too," came the voice.

Dana dropped her gaze to her shoes in embarrassment as she recognised the scarlet robes as they entered the room. Soft footfalls rustled against the carpet before he crouched before her, his hand coming under her chin to lift her gaze to his face. Dana felt tears in her eyes anew as she looked into the concerned eyes of her friend. Kay let his hand move from her chin to her cheek, keeping her eyes on his.

"What did she say to you?"

Dana blushed as several tears feel from her eyes, catching his hand in their path, "She said nothing to me, she didn't know I was there," she choked, "She was talking to some other Time Ladies and she said…she said…"

Dana trailed off as she realised how close her face was to his. Pulling back quickly she got to her feet, pacing to the other side of the room, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"Dana?"

"Don't," she said desperately, "Don't call me that, its not right."

Kay sighed as he pushed up to his feet, leaning against the high back of the chair, "I thought we got passed this this afternoon."

"That was before," said Dana wringing her hands before wiping them roughly down the front of her dress, "Why am I here Kaybanarn?"

"Because you wanted to see Oighearcathair," he said as if he was speaking to a child, his patience wearing thin, "Because you saved my life and I wanted to repay that."

"Because you wanted me?" said Dana, her voice barely reaching above a whisper.

"What?" said Kay.

"Because you wanted me as you lover, your mistress," hissed Dana, "Because you were my Mother's lover and you see her in me. Because my Mother was the whore of the Senate house. Because you think that some poor little country girl could want nothing more than to be with some pompous, ancient Time Lord who invites her into the riches of his home."

Dana whimpered as Kay crossed the floor in barely two strides, gripping her upper arms tightly.

"None of that is true and you know it," he said to her, his emerald eyes blazing down at her, "And I would have thought you more intelligent to believe anything like that. I do see your mother in you Dana but she and I were never anything more than dear friends to one another, there was no one for your mother save for Jaralen and those who were jealous of that started wild rumours and stories. I brought you here because you saved my life and you wanted to see the city and yet you stand here and insult me by saying that I brought you here as nothing more than some girl I wanted my way with. Do you really believe that of me Dana? Do you really think I'm capable of that?"

"I…I don't know," cried Dana, "I don't know you! I did for you what I would do for anyone in distress, Time Lord or not and I didn't want any reward. I don't know what to think of you. You talk of the old ways and yet invite a radical to your house, you allow me to spend time with your daughter and almost die of laughter each time she does as I tell her, why am I here Kaybanarn? Why out of all the Time Lords who have ever shunned me do you bring me to your family?"

She watched his face as he tried to come up with an answer and failed. His grip loosened on her arms and she felt the blood once again begin to flow to her fingers. He stepped back from her, suddenly growing interested in the chipped wood work of the book shelf as he worked it under his finger nail.

"I don't know why," he said softly, "All I know is that you had to come here. I wanted to learn from you and teach you as well. Your mind is wasted in that village and your compassion you'd…you would make a wonderful Time Lady."

Dana felt a small smile come to her lips, her anger forgotten but a strange feeling of resolve coming to her, "You do see my mother," she said, "There have been others you know, of Father's friends, who have said the same as you but I can't ever be that Kaybanarn, I can't be her."

He looked up at her once more, "No Dana, you could be better than her, achieve what she never achieved. I never stood with your mother's beliefs but somewhere I knew she had the power to make things get better here. You've got that same passion in you and to waste it merely shouting about the injustices of our government from a tiny, insignificant village is below you."

"Below me, above me!" cried Dana, "That's all it ever is with you all, where we fit in your pretty little social structure. Well I won't concede to that belief because from where I see it I'm in a better place than you ever could be. I might be just shouting from the sidelines but at least I'm free. You, Kaybanarn, you're sat here in your robes and rituals with a wife I know you hate, a daughter terrified of her own husband and friends who like nothing more than to insult the memory of a dead woman. I like where I am now thank you."

Kay was quiet, his gaze once more fixed on the wood work. The only sound in the room was that of their breathing, slightly quickened by their argument. Dana studied the faint lines around his eyes as he concentrated on the shelf, feeling the twitch in her fingers to reach up and smooth them away but she resisted. Fearing she would be sent away she swallowed hard before speaking, stepping away from him.

"I'll go and pack my things," she said heading for the door to the servants quarters. She stopped as a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see Kay's eyes almost wet with unshed tears.

"Stay," he said softly, "Please. A month, no more."

"A week," said Dana firmly, "No more."

"I can learn nothing from you in a week Dana."

"Until your heart changes, you can learn nothing from me in a month either," said Dana pulling her hand from his grip, "I'll stay two weeks. Goodnight Sir."

"Goodnight," he said as she opened the servant's door, "Dana?"

"Yes sir?"

"Tomorrow Meda will take you out of the city and to some of the ice faces of the glacier. Your father told me you liked to paint, you'll find everything you need in your room."

"Thank you," said Dana pausing by the door before walking back into the room. Raising herself onto her toes she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "And no, I don't really believe that of you."

Without looking back she left the room, pulling the door tightly closed behind her.

XXXX

Two weeks came and went. A month came and went, Dana remained in Oighearcathair, her time split between her new found friendship with Mihar, a fact Chanema despised, her endless debates in the study with Kaybanarn although now they resorted only to professional arguments, their friendship stronger every day. The rest of the time she spent either with the servants with whom she had made firm friends and often assisted in their duties despite Kay's orders to the contrary or with Meda on various trips in and around the city. Her friendship with the latter had grown considerably and their communication had improved as both he and Kay tried to teach her the intricate hand gestures that made up his language. Dana had failed miserably on her first few attempts causing both Kay and Meda to laugh at her but she had soon got the hang of it and had as fine a conversation as she could with anyone whenever she was out with Meda on their trips. Despite this new dialogue the man still confused her, at times he would bound about despite his age, Dana finding out to her amazement that he was on his thirteenth life and well over a thousand years old having served Kay's father before him, but at other times he was stoic and subdued, spending days hidden behind his face scarf and simply watching her as she studied the beauties of the city. She found the silence almost comforting in its way, hearing again the faint sounds in her mind that she had heard as a child but she could never hear them properly, she knew it would take the training of the Academy for her to ever capture the inherent powers of her people, powers she and Meda were never to be privy to. Even his silence was not just physical and Dana found him a welcome friend as she spoke openly about her conflicting feeling for his master. Meda had promised her never to tell anything and advised her that perhaps talking to Kaybanarn might be the answer, Dana however could never find the courage.

Her relationships with others in the house were not as favourable. Owess, Mihar's husband, had taken an instant dislike to her the second they had met and often quite publicly warned his wife away from any association but Mihar ignored him, taking Dana's advice that at two hundred and fifty years old she was entitled to decide who she would be friends with. Another not set to become a friend was Habta. Much more like his mother in his character and often hanging off her like a puppy despite his age, he spoke down to the girl he still termed the Outsider and refused to spend any time in her company. Dana liked the arrangement quite well and was pleased when through their distaste for her Chanema and Habta both chose to spend the rest of the summer on the Eastern Plateau, half a planet away from Oighearcathair.

As for Dana's Father and friend, she kept in contact with them as best she could by letter and the communication systems, her father having been recalled to the Senate and offered the position of Cardinal at the chapter in the Capitol and Fira in the final preparations for her marriage to Achea. Dana was glad when Fira's letters showed a growing fondness for the man she was soon to be bound to. Dana too filled her letters with a growing fondness but it was one that filled her heart with sadness rather than joy. Every night now she would join Kaybanarn in one of the great rooms in the house, to talk with him, argue with him, teach him or by taught by him. Their relationship grew stronger by the day but despite Dana's growing feelings Kay never moved any further than a gentle teacher to her. Dana resolved to be contented with that friendship but she could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy when Fira announced she would be married in a quiet ceremony before her next letter was to arrive. Dana had shared her friend's happy news and he had offered to pay for her transport to the Capitol for the ceremony but Dana shook her head sadly saying that the families of the couple had chosen only to have close family present.

Kay's answer was almost instant, insisting he would write immediately to Achea and bid him come to Oighearcathair as soon as he and Fira were married, bringing his family and friends for a party that Kay himself would host, claiming an Academy friendship with Achea's father as the reason for his invitation. The invite was quickly answered in the affirmative and the party was settled and preparations made. Dana enjoyed helping with the planning, almost taking on the role of the lady of the house in Chanema's absence but her joy was short lived when the Time Lady returned, bemoaning the thought of further outsiders in her home but Kaybanarn resisted her tempers and the party was to continue as planned. Mihar took great pleasure in selecting an outfit out of her own collection for Dana and she had accepted willingly, pleased to allow her new friend some part in the preparations.

As the day of the guests' arrival dawned the servants were busy bustling around the house, so much so that the only sanctuary was too be found outside of the estate. Dana had found Meda early and asked him to take her out of the city for a ride around the glaziers on the back of the faithful beithioch who she had come to love over her time. He had agreed and she had later met him outside the grounds, bemused to find him once again completely covered by his black head scarf. She had grown used to his odd behaviour though over their friendship and was contented for his subdued presence for the day.

They rode for several hours over the ice plains outside the city, the beithioch enjoying the free run without the restraint of the carriage. Dana had grown in her confidence in riding the beasts that had scared her on her first encounter with them and she was quite content to out pace Meda as he rode more sedately along the plains. Her knowledge of the terrain however was not as good as her riding skills and as she kicked the beithioch into a gallop she failed to see the ice jut, concealed white on white against the glazier until the beithioch rose up, throwing her off so that she impacted solidly with the permafrost beneath. She thought she must of passed out or at least badly concussed herself as she heard her name shouted in despair as she lay on the ice. She forced her eyes open to see the black clad face of Meda above her, his hands coming to the back of her head and her shoulder, examining her for injuries. She flinched as he found the slight bump at the back of her head.

"Ouch!" she moaned.

"Sorry," came the response before the hands around her stiffened in realisation.

Dana looked up confused, "You spoke," she said softly, "Meda, you spoke."

The man above her shook his head furiously, motioning for her to lie still but Dana refused to obey, instead sitting herself up and staring at him, trying to peer beneath his heavy hood.

"I heard you speak," she said, "But you can't speak, you've been mute since your regeneration. Who are you? Where's Meda? I swear if you don't tell me where he is I'll scream!"

The man continued to shake his head, his hands clasping her shoulders as she struggled.

"I mean it! I'll scream," cried Dana, taking in a massive breath but only managing to rasp it out as a hand clamped over her mouth. She bit down hard on the hand over her mouth, it instantly retracted, its owner hissing in pain as Dana got to her feet to run away.

"Rassilon! Dana!"

Dana stopped as she heard the familiar tones. She turned back to the man in black, kneeling down in front of his as he nursed his injured hand. She stared at him quizzically before pushing back the heavy hood and pulling down the black scarf. She gasped at the face beneath.

"Kaybanarn?"

"Surprise," he said weakly.

Dana's face worked through a variety of expressions, confusion melting to realisation before creasing into anger. Without warning she slapped him hard round the face, the hiss of pain even more satisfying to her than when she had bitten his hand. She continued to slap him, cursing him with every foul word she had ever learnt in her life until he finally grabbed her arms to stop her, his strength making it hard to struggle. She quieted but still stared daggers at him.

"It was you," she said her voice trembling as she remembered all the conversations she had had with the hooded Meda, "It was you all that time and I never guessed you…you tricked me. The things I said, everything I told you thinking you were him and all the time…"

She was cut off as two warm lips settled firmly against hers. Too shocked to push him off she merely blinked when he pulled back, his expression unreadable as he watched her face.

"Wha…?"

"It was the only way I could spend time with you every day," said Kay, freeing one hand and pushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear, "Well, spend time with you without us play acting that we felt nothing for each other. Oh Rassilon Dana all those things you told me when you thought I was Meda, I felt them to. I felt them the minute you shouted at me in your garden."

"But you…we…the arguments…the debates?" said Dana, "You always fought against emotion, always told me I was a fool to believe in love."

Kay just smiled, his thumb brushing away a small confused tear that had dropped onto her cheek, "Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" he said, "The way you speak, the way your eyes widen to show everyone the intelligence in your stare, the way your cheeks become roses, your breath quickens, your…"

"Stop!" cried Dana, "Stop saying that, you can't…you…you fought with me because you thought I was pretty?"

"Because you looked the way I wanted to make you look another way, completely undone with passion. Dana you've bewitched me and I can't keep this hidden anymore. I'm in love with you and I know you're in love with me and…"

Dana let out a pitiful sob, "Please, please stop. Kay you can't say this, not to me its…you're married, you're older than my father, there could never be anything for us."

He pressed another kiss to her lips, "There's this," he said before raising both her hands to his chest so she could feel his hearts thumping, "There's this. Dana I love you, say you love me."

"I can't," said Dana finally releasing herself from his grip and getting to her feet, "Please take me back to the city."

Kay sighed in resignation before walking over to the now calm beithioch and bringing it to her. He helped Dana onto its back, looking up at her when she was settled but she kept her eyes resolutely ahead of her. He mounted his own beast and they returned in silence to the city.

XXXX

The events of the afternoon had met with no further discussion, Dana heading straight for her room on her return and spending the remaining time until the party in Mihar's company, indulging her friend's enthusiasm for dressing her up. Her outfit was indeed perfectly beautiful, one of Mihar's before she had limited herself to the colours of her husband's chapter. The midnight blue velvet hung in great waves from a tight, structured bodice that hung a little lower on her shoulders than she would have pleased but with her hair piled up in curls and her mother's necklace hanging delicately against her exposed chest she looked every inch the Time Lady she had no desire to be but the anonymity suited her for the evening.

Seeing Fira again had brought Dana's heart joy for a brief span, glad to see her friend happy and she was pleased to find Achea pleasant and attentive to his new bride. The party was soon in full swing and guests from all chapters and cities across the planet had attended the event, either as a guest of the family or of the newly weds. Private conversation was hard to come by but Fira could see her friend's need and distress and promised to meet her in the sanctuary of the summer house in the garden, the rain that was now steadily falling outside causing the majority of people to remain inside. When Dana was sure the party guests were sufficiently distracted she headed for the patio doors, brushing against Fira as she passed in a silent affirmation of her intent. She didn't need to turn to see any acknowledgement, knowing she would follow as soon as she could.

As soon as she was out of the doors she rushed across the grass as fast as her heavy dress would allow her, the rain falling mercilessly and causing her hair to fall from its curls into a matted mess around her head. She pulled open the door of the summer house and dived inside, little warmth coming to her as the wind still whistled in from the small air vents at the top of the large glass, windows. In an attempt to warm the room slightly she pulled the heavy drapes that had been hung quiet tastelessly in the glass building but they served their purpose. She dimmed the lamps so as not to give her presence away and settled herself on the small sofa in the centre of the room, swinging her feet beneath her skirt and enjoying the sound the petticoats beneath made. She soon found herself thinking off home, of the warmth of a summer's evening in the village, of the night long dances, of the sweet summer fruits she would hunt for in the forests of the mountains. She smiled sweetly to herself, losing herself so far in her imaginings that she barely heard the door open as she lay back on the sofa.

The fingers brushing back one of her soaked curls caused her eyes to snap open in alarm and she took little time in putting as much distance between their owner and herself as possible.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" she said.

"Oh I never listen to anyone," said Kay, "Especially when I am determined."

"I'm waiting for Fira," said Dana, "She'll be here any second and when she comes…"

"Fira is currently engaged with at least four of my daughter's closest acquaintances and you know from experience how persuasive they can be at having someone stay put."

Dana looked away from him and to the ornate rug beneath her feet, realising that she had managed to manoeuvre herself so that he was between her and the exit. She flinched as she heard the sound of his boots on the rug, he barely batted an eyelid as he stepped over the sofa rather than around it, giving Dana no chance of escape. She closed her eyes tightly as he stood before her, close enough that she could smell the rain on his robes mixed with something else, something that made her stomach flip with nerves. Two strong hands curled around her shoulders, his fingers enveloping her bare flesh and raising goosebumps on her skin. Two warm lips settled briefly on her forehead.

"What have you done to me Dana?" said Kay, his breath brushing her ear as he leant down, "Why do I feel this way about you? Why do I feel something new in me that I've never felt in four hundred years of life?"

"Please let me go," Dana begged, her gasped breath betraying her as she felt his lips on the skin of her throat, soft, searching and nervous in their touch. She almost loathed the loss as he pulled back and stared down at her, his emerald eyes so bright in the dim light of the room.

"Tell me you don't love me," he said, "And I'll let you go but you have to mean it Dana, you have to mean it otherwise I will ask you every day for the rest of our lives to be mine. I love you. In four hundred years I have never said that to anyone, I've never needed it, never wanted it but you, you infuriating, stubborn, head strong child, you've woken something in me that I can't repress and Rassilon knows its killing me. So you see Dana you need to be sure when you say you don't care for me because you will condemn me."

Dana tried to tear her eyes from his but his stare was hypnotic. Everything seemed to dissolve around her, the only thing anchoring her to Gallifrey being his hands as she gave in to the feel of the spin of the world beneath them. She knew her place, she knew the law, she knew how badly her heart would break but still the planet would keep spinning, governing them all, governing her and him however it pleased. She finally managed to close her eyes, the whispers that always came in the silence seemingly echoing in her ear that she was surprised he could not see them. As soon as she tried for them they silenced and she opened her eyes once more to find Kay's torn from hers, almost shedding the tears that threatened. Before she had a second to check herself she raised her head and pressed her lips against his. The touch was brief but she saw the hope renew in his eyes as he looked back to her.

"Dana?"

"I'm in love with you," said Dana, "I've been in love with you since I met you and hang the law and convention, hang everyone and everything that says this is wrong. I love you Kay, I love you so much."

His arms tightened around her as he pulled her into a kiss, his lips starting soft and gentle then more forceful as she grew more accustomed to him. She felt the gentle nudge of his tongue against her lips and opened willingly, delighting in the new sensations as he explored her further, her hands unconsciously finding their way into his hair as she pulled him closer. She felt herself tugged forward but neither wanted nor needed to release his lips to know where they were going. He broke from her only briefly as he lay back against the sofa and she knew the small chuckle of laughter was at her expense as she kept her eyes shut, revelling in the lingering taste of his lips and the strength of his hands as he pulled her down onto him. Her dress rustled noisily as she struggled to settle comfortably against him and laughed against her lips.

"Precisely why these robes are ridiculous," she muttered against his lips. She felt him smile, one finger tracing down her back and flicking at the buttons of her dress.

"For once I'm inclined to agree with you," he said as he skilfully flipped them on the small sofa, pinning her beneath him. Dana opened her eyes to look up at him, raising a hand to run through his blond hair, amazed at how boyish he looked with it all dishevelled, his lips red from her make up and his force. She could hardly relate the man before her to the Time Lord she had spent every evening debating the state with.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kay.

"How young you look, old man!" she giggled, turning to shrieks as his hands sought her sides and began to tickle her sides, "Kay stop! Stop it Kay!"

"Dana!! Get off her, Dana!"

Dana pushed Kay off her as she heard her friend's surprised cry. Fira stood in the doorway to the summer house, her expression half shocked and half disgusted at the scene before her.

"Fira," said Dana, hurrying to her feet, "Fira listen it's…"

"I know full well what it is!" she cried before storming over and slapping Kay hard, "Thought you'd take advantage of her did you? I knew you were trouble the second I laid eyes on you and don't think I've not heard the stories since I've been in the Capitol. Have you told her yet? About Temes? About Atto? About all those other girls you _befriended_?"

"What?" said Dana, her hearts thumping hard against her ribs, "Whose Temes?"

"She's…" began Kay but Fira cut him off.

"She's the last girl he invited to one of his homes," she said, "She's now living alone with a child that no one will lay claim to because his father refuses to acknowledge him."

Dana stared dumbfounded at the man before her, hearing him protesting his innocence but she barely registered his words. Without a second thought she turned and ran from the summer house and back to the main house, not caring for the heavier falling rain. Unable to face the gathered Time Lords and their stares she hurried for the servants entrance, bypassing several of her confused friends as she hurried the back way to her room. She saw Meda on the stairs and fought the urge to slap him as she came up to him.

"You let him trick me," she cried finally giving into her tears, "You betrayed my trust!"

Meda shook his head furiously but Dana pushed on regardless, leaving him standing as she ran into her room, locking the door. She threw open the wardrobe and pulled out the clothes she had brought from the village, stuffing them into a case along with everything else she had carried with her. She wrapped the heavy cape around her shoulders and picked up the case, again choosing the servants entrance as her pathway. She reached the outer door and wrenched it open, surprised to see the carriage harnessed outside and Meda, his hood pushed back, solemnly offering her passage. She nodded tearfully and climbed inside, not looking back as they raced from the house and out of the city. They reached the transport platform swiftly and Meda handed her out of the coach, his eyes apologetic for his part in the events.

Dana offered him a small smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. She hurried away from the carriage, scared to look back at it for fear of asking to be taken back to the house. She soon located an empty TARDIS transport and she offered the money her father had given her as payment for swift passage back to the Capitol. The pilot all too happily obliged and before she knew it she was seated in the plush interior as the engines rasped and wheezed in dematerialisation. She knew she should slip off the cape, the heat bound to be higher in the Capitol than in Oighearcathair but she wanted its cover. She barely looked twice at the pilot as he handed her out of the TARDIS and onto the familiar transport platform of the Capitol. The heat was stifling but Dana pulled the cape tighter around her, hiding her face as she walked slowly through the streets, blending in with the ornate dress she wore. It wasn't long before she reached the edge of the dome and exited into the night beyond, the mountains not the welcome homecoming she had hoped for. With a heavy heart she turned her feet homewards and began the long, friendless walk.


	4. The Depths of a Heart

_**A/N: Own nothing.**_

The Depths of a Heart

'_The tears that drift from my bewildered eyes, taste of bitter sweet romance, you're still in my hopes, you're still on my mind, even though I'll manage on my own…'- Only A Woman's Heart, trad._

The village was silent by the time Dana hit the old wooden gates that marked it from the road, the light from Parthizi Gallifreya showing it was near three in the morning. She was glad for the solitude, finally pushing back the stifling hood of her cape and shaking out her sweat soaked hair, the temperature a shock after the cold of Oighearcathair's summer. The cottage had never seemed so far away as Dana took step after painful step towards it. The dust from the road stained the base of her dress as it dragged helplessly at her feet, her thin slippers providing now protection from the bite of the gravely ground. She rubbed roughly at the tears that now and then fell onto her cheeks but she refused to let herself cry fully, instead she turned her upset to anger at both herself and the man who had caused her such misery. She looked down at her elegant dress and felt the bile rise in her throat, she had forgotten herself, she had let herself be dressed up like one of the masses, been flattered by the attentions of a man so far above her when he had no love for her, another heart for his collection it seemed.

The darkness of the cottage enveloped her as she stepped over the threshold, her father's absence marked but the number of books missing from the shelves that lined the hallway. She dropped her bag in the hallway and moved through the corridors into her bedroom, finding everything as neat as she had left it. She threw off the long cape she wore, letting it pool on the floor at her feet. The ornate dress soon followed, forgotten on the stone floor, at least some of her shame falling with it. She hurried over to the mirror, sitting down before it and wiping off the make up on her face with a handkerchief. She unfastened her mother's necklace and lay it reverently on the dresser next to the pins from her hair. She buried her face in her hands as she lay her elbows on the dresser top. She was glad of the distance between the cottage and the rest of the village as she was sure her sobs could be heard beyond the walls of the house. She longed for her father, longed for his comfort and support but she knew she could tell no one of her mistake, of her foolishness. She clutched at the thin cotton of her chemise, rocking herself in her despair. The room felt stiflingly close and she got to her feet.

She left her room and padded softly back towards the front door but her progress was halted as she heard the sound of a latch but it was not from the front. She pressed her back to the wall, trying to still her breathing as she heard the sound of heavy boots on the stones of the kitchen floor. She listened intently as the footsteps seemed to grow closer and then stop, trying to hear the sound of someone breathing to try to place them. She looked back the way she came and thought the window a better option than trying for the door. As slowly as she could she moved silently across the floor, her feet knowing the path better than her mind but she stopped once more as the footfalls echoed behind her. She stilled, adrenaline rushing her veins as she heard the breathing of her pursuer but her senses were caught by something else entirely, a familiar, warming scent.

The steps came towards her and she knew a second before feeling it the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. She refused to turn.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm a Time Lord and an explorer, do you really think I wouldn't have my own TARDIS?"

"I didn't hear the engines," said Dana feeling the other hand on her other shoulder.

"I set down a short way away, I didn't want you to hear," said Kay, "The child isn't mine Dana, Fira was wrong."

"Strangely I'm more inclined to believe her," said Dana, "I have no reason to doubt her but every reason to doubt you."

Kay sighed, his hands rubbing circles on her shoulders, "Temes did come to my house in the Capitol with her sister, she is the daughter of one of those who work in my household and she wanted to see the sights of the Capitol. She fell pregnant while she was there but it was not my child though for my shame it is my fault the father was never recognized."

"I don't understand."

"Habta," said Kay sadly, "Habta was her child's father but he was already married and I couldn't…I kept her hidden, I made provisions for the child on the promise that she would never reveal my son's name to anyone. I visit, on occasion, my grandchild and I take him gifts as I would any of my kin and this has brought the stories. So you see I am guilty Dana for bringing that girl into my house but not for leaving her with-child."

Dana turned to him and took his face in her hands, "Let me look at you," she said, "Let me see your eyes."

Kay looked down on her, willing her to see the truth. He didn't release her gaze as he felt her take his hand from her shoulder and bring it to her head, she pressed his fingers to her temple, her eyes imploring.

"Let me see," she said closing her eyes as she increased the pressure of her hand against his. She stiffened as she felt his other hand come to her temple, his forefingers pressing against the delicate points. She felt no fear, only apprehension, as he began to slip into her mind. Her father had shown her once how Time Lords could see into each others minds and she cautiously reached out with her own untrained consciousness. She saw what he had told her, she saw the child with Habta's face, the girl grateful for Kay's assistance and her promise to keep Habta's name concealed.

The image faded and Dana made to pull back from the connection but his mind was stronger and it felt as though he had wrapped her in a warm embrace. She felt a rush of emotions flood her mind, love at the forefront but coupled with respect, friendship and something underlying that made her tremble. She met the feelings with her own but she did not have the control he had and they flitted erratically between them. She became more aware of her physical form as she felt Kay shudder as a deeper feeling flowed from her to him unchecked. He slowly broke the connection between them and she was surprised to see his cheeks flushed and his eyes brighter than before.

"You see?" he asked softly his hands coming to rest on her cheeks.

"I see," said Dana softly as she leant towards him, "I see it all."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he kissed her, glad he had changed his robes in favour of a thin black shirt and trousers as she traced her hands over the strong muscles of his shoulders. His hands slipped slowly from her face, over her shoulders and down to her waist before he pulled her more tightly against him. Dana gasped into his kiss as she felt his hardness against her thigh, blushing as he released her.

"Dana I…"

She silenced him with her lips against his, pressing herself closer to him as he stepped back from her, smiling as she was rewarded with a groan. His hands tightened at her waist, holding her firmly as he turned and pressed her against the wall, running one hand down onto her thigh, coaxing it upwards. She followed his lead and wrapped her leg around his, feeling him hit her centre and sending a shudder of pleasure through her. He released her lips, seeking the site of her pulse on her neck and pressing fleeting kisses against it in time with the rapid beats.

"Dana," he murmured against her as she whimpered and wriggled in his arms, "Dana tell me to stop if its too much."

"No," she said firmly, "No I…"

Kay pulled back as she froze, her hands gripping his shoulders with little mercy and her expression one of turmoil. He released her leg, letting it slip back to the floor but he stayed close to her. She fussed his hair as she smiled mournfully at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Its just, I never…"

"We can wait," said Kay pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, "Its been three and a half centuries for me, I can wait."

"No," said Dana firmly, "I don't want to wait I just…I don't want to disappoint you."

Kay looked close to laughter but refrained instead resting his forehead against hers and smiling down at her, "You could never, ever disappoint me," he said, "And if you're sure?"

"I'm sure," said Dana as he stepped back from her. She took his hand, leading him back down the corridor and into her room. She stopped in front of the bed, feeling the heat of him as he stood behind her. His hands traced the base of her chemise, occasionally tracing the skin beneath and causing her to shiver.

"Trust me," he said softly as he tugged at the base and pulled the garment over her head. He discarded it without a thought, returning his hands to the bare skin at her waist, stroking gently but not venturing higher. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before tracing his lips up her neck to her ear, "Let me touch you?"

Dana nodded wordlessly, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest as his fingers traced torturously slowly up from her waist. She gasped as his fingers brushed the delicate skin beneath her breasts but it turned to a moan as he ran his open palm up and over her, her flesh filling and hardening at his touch. His hands moved slowly, carefully, learning her as he pressed soothing kisses to her shoulder and neck. His hands slipped downwards once more, passing her waist and hitting the tie holding her petticoats in place. With a flick the tie was loose, the skirts falling of their own accord to the floor beneath. Dana kept as still as she could as the warm air hit her naked form, concentrating on the movements of his hands as he traced the rise of her hip bones before running to the base of her spine and lower, cupping her backside and causing her to hiss out a sigh of pleasure. She felt his lips smile against her shoulder as he brought his hands forward once more, pulling her hips back against his and allowing her to feel the press of his desire against her sensitive skin. He dipped one hand below her hip, tracing first the outline of dark curls before slipping between, feeling her buck instinctively back against him as he touched her. He drew his fingertip over the sensitive nub several times before dipping lower, slipping inside her and feeling the unspoilt tightness there.

He pulled his hand back as she whimpered, the sensations too much for her. He turned her gently to face him, taking her hands and holding them to her sides as she made to cover herself from his gaze. He drank in the sight of her, bending to press a kiss to the small shard of moonlight that filtered from the window across her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he said before nudging her towards the bed, "Lay down."

XXXX

The sunlight filtering through the small, sash window caressed the sleeping figures still entangled on the bed, clothes abandoned and forgotten for both passion and the heat. A mess of brown hair began to slowly move against the expanse of a firm white chest, nuzzling into the newly learned scent before lifting like a curtain as Dana slowly rose to wakefulness, sitting up to look down at the man still asleep beside her. She ran a tentative finger over his brow, pushing back a lock of blond hair that had fallen over his eye in his sleep, his whole head a dishevelled example of the events of the night before. She felt the aches throughout her body but knowing how they came to be pushed aside any pain and replaced it with a warm pleasure as she set her head back down on his chest, listening to the thump of his hearts. She smiled against him as she felt a hand come up to play with her hair, wrapping it around a finger before letting the curl drop back down onto her back.

"I don't want to ever move," said Dana softly, "Never ever, ever."

"But if you never, ever move we'll never, ever be able to do that again," came the sleepy rumble beneath her, "And we can't have that."

Dana pushed herself up with one arm, smiling down at him, "Definitely not," she said, kissing him, "Besides, they might get a bit suspicious when you don't come home."

Kay stroked the naked skin of her back, "That's why I have Meda," he said, "Chanema saw you leave with him last night, in fact it was her not him that told me you'd gone. When Meda came back he made sure there were several witnesses testament to the fact that an transmission came in from the Presidential Council requesting my presence. Of course what my guests didn't know was that Meda is a phenomenal hacker and has installed several pathways that make the transmissions look like they're coming from the Council when they're not."

Dana giggled, "He never ceases to amaze me," she said, "I will have to thank him when I next see him. So how long did _the Council _ask you to come for?"

Kay tugged her down until she was lying flush against him, her sun warmed skin pressing to his, "They gave no specific time," he said tracing the line of her jaw with a finger tip before letting it dip down her neck and onto her collarbone. Dana arched against him as his hand began to dip lower, the movement stirring his desire beneath her hips.

"So you could be required to stay a while?" Dana sighed as his lips worried the skin of her neck.

"Mmm," murmured Kay, "Well I saw there were several points on the agenda that required my undivided attention for further exploration."

"Care to list those points?" said Dana, rocking harder against him. Kay's hands came to her hips, stilling her, his eyes studying her reactions as his hardness teased the tender flesh of her opening. Dana moaned, pushing her hips downwards in a vain attempt to take more of him.

"Point one, how much teasing does it take to make Danashan come completely undone in my hands," said Kay as he watched the woman above him begin to writhe with need.

"Not fair," said Dana through clenched teeth, "Knew there was a reason I hated politicians."

Kay thrust up hard into her, the tight heat and pleasured scream overpowering his senses for a moment as Dana clutched hard at his chest, her nails leaving tiny crescent marks against him.

"Still hate politicians?" he said, keeping hold of her hips as she rocked gently.

Her eyes opened, "Perhaps not all politicians," she said, "Rassilon! Kay!"

Kay smiled smugly up at her as she squeezed her eyes shut once more, biting her lip in concentration, "Point two," he said, "How beautiful can Danashan look bathed in the morning sunshine?"

"Point three," hissed Dana, digging her nails deeper into his chest, "How long until Kay shuts up?"

"As soon as you kiss me," said Kay reaching a hand up around her back and pulling her down against him, his lips finding hers instinctively and kissing her deeply. They neither of them heard the sound of someone hammering on the front door or the sound of the latch opening, it was only the sound of the desperate voice that pulled them from their silent state.

"Dana? Dana are you home?"

Dana looked down at the man beneath her in horror, "That's Fira," she said, "Oh Rassilon I should have known she'd come looking for me."

"Can you get rid of her?" said Kay as Dana reluctantly climbed off him, hurrying into a robe.

"I can try," she said leaning over and kissing him, "but you should get dressed and…no, stay there, stay quiet, I don't want you to go anywhere."

Kay grabbed her hand, pulling her back into a kiss, "I wouldn't go anywhere," he said, "Not now I'm here at last. Go see to Fira."

Dana pulled away from him and hurried to the door, closing it behind her as she stepped into the corridor. She hurried down the walkway into the front room as Fira's calls passed that way. The younger girl stood in her newly acquired robes, the skirts brushing noisily against the floor. She turned as she heard the footsteps behind her, taking in the appearance of her friend.

"Oh Dana," she said running to her and embracing her, "Look at the state of you, you must have been up half the night in fits."

"The state of me?" said Dana pulling back from her friend. Fira reached up and patted down the fly away brunette curls on Dana's head. Dana had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling at the memory of Kay's hands wrapped in every curl.

"You look tired," said Fira softly, "Please don't tell me you were up crying all night over that vile creature, he's not worth your tears Dana."

Dana had turn away to mask a laugh but she realised her mistake when Fira mistook it for a whimper, throwing her arms tighter around her, "Oh you poor angel you have been crying over him! You wait until I get back to the city, I'll make sure everyone hears about what he's done to you and when they do..."

Unable to contain herself any longer Dana burst into raucous peals of laughter, her friend's bemusement only fuelling the hilarity further as she stepped back confused and looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Dana?"

"Fira I've never seen you in such a passion over anything," said Dana, sitting down on the nearby chair as her laughter calmed, "Please, there is nothing you need do to avenge my broken heart because its not broken at all."

"But Kaybanarn he…"

"He explained everything to me last night," said Dana softly taking her friend's hand and tugging her down next to her, "He is innocent of everything you laid against him."

"But…but you left so quickly, how could he…" Fira's confused expression turned to scandalous as she looked up to the corridor to the bedrooms. She lifted a shaky finger, "He's not…"

Dana nodded keeping a tighter hold of Fira's hand as the other girl made to get to her feet.

"You mean he?...and you and…Oh Rassilon you didn't…"

Dana couldn't contain her smile, "I did, we did," she said, "He came and found me after I left and he told me the truth. Fira the child isn't his, its just vicious rumour. He told me he loves me and I love him and we…well, we spent the night together."

"You…Dana…you," stuttered Fira before her expression became mischievous, "What was it like?"

"Firamashu!" said Dana blushing, before she too adopted her friend's expression, her eyes drifting to the pathway to the rooms, "He's wonderful."

"He's still here isn't he?" said Fira, "Oh no, when you came out and your hair was…"

Dana nodded and smiled as her friend blushed deeper than before.

"Oh Rassilon I walked in on you two…?"

"Just slightly," came an amused voice from the corridor causing both girls to look up to see a fully dressed Kay standing in the doorway, his expression playful. Fira blushed redder than the grass on the mountain side, knocking over the small footstool beside her as she hurried to her feet in dismay, unable to keep her gaze on the man before her.

"My Lord…Kaybanarn…I…oh mercy I've got to go," stuttered Fira turning shamefully to the door.

Dana grabbed her hand, "Stay Fira, please," she pleaded, "You don't need to be embarrassed."

Fira paused but did not look up, "The things I said last night."

"Are all forgot," said Kay, "I knew of the rumours, I should commend you rather than condemn you for having such concern for your friend. Has Dana explained to you the truth?"

Fira nodded, looking up at him, "She told me you were innocent. Forgive me sir, I shouldn't have acted so rashly."

"Your love for your friend prevailed, it is an honourable trait Firamashu, one too long lost from the citadels. I pray your new position does not take such nobility from your conscience," said Kay as the young woman's colour faded.

Fira's face became mischievous as she regarded the man before her, ruffled and undone as he was rather than armoured up in his Time Lord robes, "Was that a compliment on us country folk?"

Kay smiled warmly, "Don't get too used to them," he said playfully, "But Dana has educated me somewhat these passed few weeks."

"Oh I bet she has," said Fira before a light slap from Dana silenced her.

"Well I was going to offer you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" said Fira, her eyes lighting, "Oh go on Dana, please."

Dana smiled down at her friend before turning her attentions to Kay, "Would you join us Kay?"

He nodded, "I'd be delighted, so long as Fira does not disapprove?"

Fira coloured slightly at the use of her familiar name but smiled warmly, "I suppose I had better get to know you," she said, "Seems that you intend to be a permanent feature."

XXXX

Fira's discovery of Dana's relationship with Kay was not wholly without rewards as the couple came to find. While neither of them had contemplated the logistics of carrying on their affair beyond the confines of Dana's room on their first night together Fira came up with the most agreeable suggestion. Her new position as Achea's wife meant most of her time would be spent in the Capitol and Kay's duties brought him there more frequently than he was expected in Oighearcathair, so it was decided upon that Dana could see Kay under the pretence of visiting her childhood friend.

As the months passed by Achea came to know of the deception and was all too happy to assist, his love for Fira growing daily despite the arrangement of their marriage and Dana was glad to see her friend as happily matched as she was with Kay. The only other person to know was the ever faithful Meda, always on hand to take messages too and from Kay and Dana and ever the watchful aide whenever Dana went to Oighearcathair to visit Mihar. Dana's visits to the Ice City were still frowned upon by Chanema and Habta but she paid them no mind, happily spending time with Kay's daughter while finding stolen moments here and there with her lover.

Jaralen could not be happier to see his daughter mixing so well with the society he had protected her from for so long, even glad to assist her now and then in the basic training of Time Lords and Ladies although she still refused to take any part in the Academy. He was even more pleased when his friend Kaybanarn invited Dana to become one of his political officers, the two becoming known for their fierce support of the Outsider colonies, Kaybanarn's shocking political U-turn only over shadowed by the almost religious zeal he put towards the cause. Rumour became abound however of how Dana, untrained and unheard of, had achieved such a position and Jaralen feared for his daughter's name. In his duty as a father he made the one arrangement he had promised never to make, hoping against hope that Dana would accept his proposal.

It was a rare weekend that saw both Jaralen and Dana home once more at their small cottage in the village and Jaralen was glad of it, happily watching from his chair in the salon as Dana sang happily to herself in the kitchen, her dress one of her plain outfits she kept reserved for private times, simple robes becoming her normal dress when at Kaybanarn's side in the Council.

"I see you and Lord Kaybanarn have upset the President once again by advocating the inclusion of Outsider children into the Academy," he said as Dana busied herself with whatever meal she was preparing for them.

"Lord Kaybanarn believes that the Outsider families should be allowed to put their children forward as much as those in the cities," said Dana, "I am a little worried about how far it may go, that the choice may no longer be for the parents but it is so hard for children to get in otherwise, there is still so much division between our people but both Lord Kaybanarn and I hope that both cultures can be reconciled soon."

Jaralen smiled as Dana came into the room, wiping her hands on a towel, "You sound so much like your mother," he said, "I thank the day I chose to invite Kaybanarn to dine with us for he has turned you as you have turned him I think. Rumour abounds that he may even make President one day, he is a good politician."

Dana allowed herself a small smile, "He is a good man," she said, "He has been kind to me."

"And well deserved too, you saved his life that night on the mountain."

"Father," said Dana, her cheeks colouring somewhat though her father knew not the memory she recalled, "He is no longer beholden to me for that, if anything I am beholden to him, he has treated me as an equal and allowed me to voice my opinions far beyond my calling anywhere else."

Jaralen frowned slightly at the loyalty in his daughter's voice, "Come sit beside me a while child," he said, "I wish to talk to you."

Dana looked frightened for a moment but knelt dutifully at her father's feet, "What about?"

Jaralen looked every inch the concerned father as he stroked back her dark hair, "You are young Dana, and the young do not know the ways of the world as they should. Kaybanarn flatters you with his attentions and I fear you may…I mean to place no allegation of design on my friend, his intentions are honourable I'm sure but Dana I worry, you love easily and I am worried…"

"Father," said Dana, her words nearly sticking in her throat as she again told the practised lie to one she had never believed she would lie to, "I do not have any affections of that sort towards Lord Kaybanarn. He is kind to me, I would even say he is a friend but you need not fear that my position at his side is anything less than…honourable."

Jaralen smiled down at her, "I know this," he said, "But other's do not and that is why…I know I promised you I would not but he is a good man."

"Who is a good man?"

"Netax," said Jaralen, "And he assures me he would not disapprove if you wanted to continue to work in the Council."

Dana paled, "Father what are you saying?"

"Netax approached me again for your hand and I have granted my permission to your union," said Jaralen taking his daughter's hand, "It is a good match Dana."

Dana snatched her hand away, jumping to her feet, "No!"

"You cannot remain the way you are in the Council if you are not married, Dana the rumours alone…"

"Rumour will abound in the Council be I married or not!" cried Dana, "Father I do not love him and I cannot…I…you do not know…I cannot! You have no right to do this. I…"

Jaralen had no further time to speak as Dana grabbed her cape from the back of her chair throwing it around her shoulders to protect herself from the winter chill of the village before running from the house, not caring for or heeding her father's cries from the doorway. She was crying before she even reached the gate and sobbing desperately before she hit the outskirts of the village. She continued at a pace born only to one used to rough terrain and bitter weather, heading upwards into the hills surrounding the village, knowing she would not go as far to break the tree cover but far enough that she would not easily be found even by her father.

She finally stopped in a small glen, the cold even more biting higher than it had been in the village causing her to pull her cape tighter around her and she huddled down into the embrace of a great raised tree root, laying her hand on the exposed bark and feeling the odd comforting presence of the life that still flowed through the leaf-less form. Her tears calmed in the silence and she began to hum to herself, a wordless ancient song she must have learned in her infancy. Her hand strayed beneath her cape to lay protectively over her abdomen, moving in small circles as she thought on ways to escape the fate her father seemed set on. She could not hate him for making the arrangement, she herself had heard the rumours finding amusement in the fact that the gossips that linked her and Kaybanarn were closer to the truth than they would ever know. They had spent many a night curled together on his bed in his large apartments in the Capitol laughing over the latest story of their reported torrid affair.

Dana smiled as her thoughts turned to her lover. He was back in the Ice City for a few more days before he would be once again returning to the Capitol on family rather than political business although it was no coincidence that Dana had been invited to spend several weeks with Fira; and Achea, as a young, newly qualified Time Lord of the Prydonian order, would be welcoming to Lord Kaybanarn stopping by now and then to teach him further the ways of the Order. She felt her tears anew as she thought of telling him of her father's arrangement. To oppose would raise questions and Kay would have no reason to stop the match if Netax was willing to let her continue to work in the Council. Dana felt the bitter taste of her tears on her lips as she gasped out a sob, wishing with all her heart for the warm arms of Kay and the safety they always brought. She had known that somewhere in the bliss of their love there would be pain but she had not thought so soon. Curling deeper into the warmth and shelter of the raised roots, she wrapped her cape around her and allowed the whispers of the forest and the mountains soothe the pain in her heart.

As much as Dana wished she could spend the night on the mountain she had returned home before darkness had truly enveloped the land. Her father was in the salon as she entered but he made no move to speak to her as she hurried passed him and towards her room. Three days were spent in silence between them, any effort on Jaralen's part to bring up the subject of Dana's match met with silence or the firm slam of a door. They had chosen to return to the city together but Dana had refused to enter the carriage Jaralen had ordered from the city, instead choosing the walk the muddy, rain soaked road to the city, carrying her heavy case over her shoulder as the carriage sped off before her. As luck would have it the heavens opened the second she stepped beyond the confines of the village and by the time she reached the entrance to the Capitol she was drenched from head to foot.

She hurried through the streets to the apartments Fira and Achea now kept, not in one of the most fashionable districts but quiet and secluded, a perfect haven for Kay's secret visits. Fira had swept her into an embrace before she realised how soaked her friend was, preceding to fuss ridiculously about the troubles of wet and cold even to a Gallifreyan. Achea quickly made himself scarce as his wife seemed determined to fit the gossip of the days spent apart into five minutes of conversation, saying he would see them at dinner as he left the two women to their chat. Dana soon found herself dry and warm beside the hearth in Fira's apartments, the large window stretched along one wall allowing her the view of the city below, the transports rushing too and fro while the people looked no bigger than insects scurrying about their daily lives.

"You're very quiet Dana," said Fira as she handed her a steaming cup of the herbal infusion she had loved back in the village, "Is something troubling you?"

Dana nodded, "My father wants me to marry Netax."

"What?"

"He worries for my reputation at Kay's side," said Dana with a distasteful laugh, "He has cause to I suppose but to bid me marry, to arrange that marriage…how can I marry Fira? How can I marry anyone when my heart is Kay's?"

"Have you told him yet?"

Dana shook her head, "I did not want to call Oighearcathair even on the private line and Meda has been needed there too. I've had no contact save for an official line to tell me he is back at the Council tomorrow. I don't know how to tell him. What can we do anyway?"

Fira sat her friend down, feeling the telltale sign of repressed sobs in her trembling shoulders, "You have refused I take it?"

"Of course but I can give my father no reasons he will now accept. Much as I am glad for your happiness with Achea it has not helped my cause, father believes that if you can find love through an arrangement then I can also."

"Oh Dana," said Fira, "I wish there was something I could say but you and Kay have known you would face problems, you cannot remain single forever and Kay cannot…leaving Chanema is not an option if either of you want to keep up your fight in the Council. She would have him shamed if not worse and I fear as well for Mihar, Chanema cares none for her and would hurt her too."

"I'd never ask him to leave her," said Dana with a resigned sigh, "His commitment to her…to their arrangement…I respect that. I just wish…I love him Fira."

"I know," said Fira softly, "And horrible as this situation is you will find a way out of it, Kay won't give you up. Perhaps you should contact the apartments, Meda usually comes ahead to get everything ready, perhaps he will be available for you to talk to and he might be able to hurry Kay's return to tonight."

Dana stared down at the drink in her hand, circling the cup as the liquid swirled in a rapidly cooling pool, "Could I use your communicator?"

Fira nodded, "Invite Meda for dinner either way, it will be nice to see him."

"I will," said Dana stepping into the room Achea had set aside as a study and hurriedly typing the well typed code into the communicator on the desk. She waited patiently, watching the swirling script as the call connected and Meda's familiar face swam into view. His craggy features lighted with a smile at the sight of her and the wonderfully expressive language of his hands bid her a fond hello.

"Its good to see you too Meda," said Dana, "I hope your journey back was easier and that Chanema was nice to you while you were at Oighearcathair."

Dana was glad she had spent time learning the language Meda used to replace his speech, his wonderfully dramatic tales of Chanema's behaviour never failing to make her giggle.

"That bad huh? No wonder you're glad to be home. I don't suppose Kay accompanied you back?"

Meda shook his head, letting her know he did not expect his master till the following day, his expression one of concern as Dana's face fell. He enquired as to her upset and Dana smiled weakly at him.

"I would tell Kay first my friend," said Dana, "Much as I would welcome your kind words on the matter. Do not hasten him though, he will only worry. Do you have plans for tonight? Fira wants me to invite you to dinner here, just the four of us."

Meda accepted the invitation happily, leaving Dana with a promise that he would listen if she needed to talk before they said their farewells. Dana shut down the communicator as Meda faded once more from view. She sat back in the chair, running her hands over her face as she prayed for the day and night to hurry through to Kay's arrival in the Capitol, just to be beside him again would prove a comfort.

She looked up as Fira's soft footfalls echoed by the door, "This is more than upset over an arranged marriage Dana," said the young woman softly, "You seem so sad."

Dana gave her a forced smile, "I will be well Fira, forgive me. Once I have spoken with Kay I will know more of what I should tell."

"You would tell me wouldn't Danashan, if something else was troubling you?"

"Of course," said Dana, "Now you promised me a run down of all the gossip from the halls and I demand every detail."

Fira frowned as Dana swept passed her and back into the reception room, long years of friendship telling her that not all was well with her best friend.

XXXX

Dana was shocked to hear the bell for Fira's door go a full hour before the arranged time for dinner that Meda knew never altered in Achea's household. She heard the sound of Fira muttering as she went to the door but returned her attention back to the mirror in the room Fira always set aside for her, straightening the comb that held her hair back from her eyes. She heard Fira's surprise tone before a voice she recognised echoed through the corridors.

"Forgive my unannounced arrival my friend but I have to see her."

Dana got to her feet and hurried to the door of her room and into the corridor, almost walking into the robed figure of Kaybanarn as he came towards her room. He steadied her quickly before pulling her into his embrace, hugging her tightly as though they had spent weeks rather than days apart from one another. Dana pulled back to question him but he swooped down and pressed a kiss firmly to her lips, silencing any protest with the newly practised skill.

"What are you doing here?" said Dana as he finally released her.

"Meda sent for me," said Kaybanarn.

Dana frowned, "I told him not to."

"Which is precisely why he did," said Kay, "He was worried about you Dana, he said you were not yourself and I came as soon as he called. Can we…?"

Dana nodded as he gestured towards her room, knowing that Fira would not question them not appearing for a while, her friend generously understanding when it came to any stolen moments for the pair. Kay led her into the room, closing the door before sitting her down on the stool by the dresser and kneeling at her feet. He folded her small, pale hands in his large ones.

"Now tell me why you have frightened Meda so with your countenance?"

Dana tried to offer him a jest in response but his emerald eyes pleaded up at her and she felt her face crease into the ugly onslaught of tears. The first sob had barely left her lips before she was enveloped in the warm loving arms, Kay's familiar cool scent permeating her senses as she clung to him in desperation. She tried several times to choke out a sentence but each time barely managed a strangled drabble of non-sensical words. Kay rubbed her back as he hushed her, rocking gently as he whispered pointless endearments into her hair.

"Come now Dana, this is not like you," he said, "Never have I heard such tears from you. What can be so dreadful to leave you in such a state?"

"My Father," she choked out before breaking into fresh sobs.

Kay froze, "Is he unwell? Dana if something is wrong I will have the best doctors on the planet attend him."

"No," said Dana, "No he is well. He just…he has made me an arrangement. He wants me to marry."

Kay pulled back from their embrace to stare down at her, "Marriage? To whom?"

"Netax," said Dana, "And I have few grounds to refuse him and they are weak. He has heard the rumours in the Senate since you asked me to work beside you and he worries for my virtue. Oh Kay what do I do? If I wed then we are torn apart and if I tell my father of us you are at risk and he will be hurt. I can't lose you."

"Nor will you," said Kay, hugging her close once again, "I should have thought to see this coming. We found such rumours diverting but I am a father and I can see why Jaralen has chosen this path. Oh Dana what a position I have put you in."

"If only…" Dana began but she trailed off, they had gone down the path of dreams before and no conclusion ever brought them comfort, "What do you think I should do?"

"What says Netax of your position at my side?"

"That I may continue and that he would not oppose my career in the Senate," said Dana with a quiet sniffle against the strong shoulder, "But what has that to do with anything?"

Kay pulled back to fix her with a determined stare, tears brimming in his eyes but refusing to fall, "You should marry him," he said quietly, "An arrangement is such that you need never…you are not required to love him and you have your place her with Fira and we can work together. If we are careful…"

"Kay no…"

"It's the only path Dana," said Kay, "I do not want you to wed, I do not want to think of any man calling you his when you are mine but he will continue to let us…"

"Kay I can't marry him," said Dana, "Because I can't lie with him and if I cannot lie with him how can I explain to him how I am able to bear him a child."

"Then there will be no children of natural birth for you…"

"Kay," sighed Dana in exasperation, "How can I explain to him when I do bear him a child, at least two months earlier than a wedding night baby would dictate?"

Dana watched as realisation dawned on the handsome face before her, the tears that had threatened falling like crystal droplets on to the fair cheeks. He searched her eyes with a small smile before looking down at her still slim frame, a hand coming to her stomach in a tender touch.

"You are…you're…"

Dana nodded.

"You're with child? My child?"

"Whose else could it be?" said Dana, smiling at the joy on his face, "I have no time for any other lover."

"Oh my darling girl," said Kay, kneeling up to kiss her, "Oh my wonderful Dana. Our child, our child of love and life not some genetic design of this grotesque society, you are not just a miracle with your words to change my heart so. Oh to think I once thought this wrong but to see you now, to know that there is that small being of our blood in you. Dana how blind this whole planet it to deny itself this joy."

Dana couldn't help but laugh as he hugged her close with a whoop of joy but she quieted as she thought back to the choice they faced. She stroked the blond head as he nuzzled into the brown curls at her neck, "But you see now why I cannot marry him. I want this child Kay and I cannot by any means explain how I am pregnant when I will never be able to allow my husband to touch me."

Kay stiffened in her arms, "No that is a conundrum," he said softly, "But more so how do you explain how you are pregnant outside of wedlock also. Perhaps Netax's silence could be arranged, perhaps he could be persuaded to proclaim the child his with the right persuasion."

"You want to bribe him to say the child is his?" cried Dana in dismay, "Kay you can't! Its wrong! Its corrupt!"

"It's the only way," said Kay, seriously, "Dana there is no other way short of you lying with him the first night of your marriage and trying to pass off an early birth, could you do that Dana? Would you do that? Lie with a man you don't love while I lie alone in our bed plagued by the thoughts of his hands on the woman I love. I would sell my soul to all the devils of this universe to keep you from that, a small bribe to one I know would readily accept would hardly be a high price to pay."

Dana pulled him close once again, trying to black out all thoughts of marriage and bribery in the span of his arms. Either choice filled her with bitterness, the risks of the bribe too much, the thought of lying with anyone other than Kay breaking her heart. She could not, she would not.

"We could run away," she said, "Take the TARDIS, run away and never stop."

Kay let out a humourless laugh, "If only we could but they would find us and then instead of a choice as we have now it would be a choice between death or separate exile and much as I would willing lay down my life for you Danashan I could not have that same fate for you."

"What do we do Kay?" said Dana childishly, "You have always had all the answers for us, bringing me into the Senate, supporting my and my father's cause so that we may work closely. I have followed you in all, I need to follow you now."

"How much time do you have before your father requires an answer?" said Kay brushing the tears stains from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"He comes to the city the day after tomorrow and meets with Netax that afternoon, if I have no good reason to refuse then I am a bride by the end of the week," cried Dana wringing her hands in her lap, "I know he only does this because he loves me but he…Kay how can he do this to me?"

"He thinks he acts for the best and I do not believe it is just him that is behind this desire to see you married. There are many in the Council still concerned with young women without Academy training being anywhere near the Council. Rassilon knows I once held those prejudices but where I have learned there are many who will not and I fear…Danashan, you are of a good family, a strong line but your mother was frowned upon for her radical ideas yet she always had the protection of being a Time Lady, you do not have that safety net. Your father must think of the people he represents also, the cause is lost if people turn against us for your position."

"Then if I entered the Academy…"

"You would take too long to train and we have a week," said Kay mournfully, "Give me tonight if you will my love and I will have your answer by morning. Now come, poor Meda and Fira have been left alone with their worries of what is troubling you and you need to eat, you have our child to take care of now."

Dana smiled as he got to his feet, offering her a hand up. When she had risen he pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Whatever happens Danashan, I will always be here for you and I will always be there for our child. I love you."

"I love you too," echoed Dana before fixing him with a playful gaze, "So…boy or girl?"

XXXX

The day soon dawned when Dana was to speak with her father, she had her answer and it was with a heavy heart that she entered the apartment she shared with him when she was not at Fira's in one of the large state buildings near the Panoptican. She slipped off the heavy red jacket she wore to show her allegiance if not her acceptance to the Prydonian Order, throwing it over the back of the large sofa that faced the panoramic window overlooking the city. She could here her father humming to himself through the doorway to the library and schooled her features before walking in. He looked up at her entrance and offered her a tentative smile.

"You are back early child," he said, "I thought you and Lord Kaybanarn had several meetings this morning."

"I asked for the day off," said Dana softly, "I thought it best if I came with you when you meet with Netax this afternoon."

"You mean…"

"I accept Sir," she said formally, "I agree to the arrangement, be it with a heavy heart. You are my father and you know what is best for me. Lord Kaybanarn advises it also for he would see that I can keep working for the Outsider's cause in the Senate. Lord Netax will be a good husband."

Jaralen smiled, walking over to his daughter and hugging her tightly, "Dana I am proud of you," he said, "You have made a wise and fortunate match and I am much indebted to Kaybanarn as well for making you see sense."

Dana allowed herself a half smile, "He looks out only for my best interests. He wishes to attend the ceremony and I would like Fira and Achea to be there, and Mihar if she can come from the Ice City."

"Of course, I'm sure Netax will be willing to put back the date of the ceremony a few weeks for you to arrange things."

"No!" said Dana, "No I want to do this as soon as possible. By the end of the week. If Mihar cannot come then she cannot come. Father please if this is to happen may it do so by the end of the week."

Jaralen looked down at her frantic eyes in concern, "Dana a day ago you would have nothing of this marriage and now…"

Dana gave him a placating smile, "I merely want to get on with my life, get back to working for the people I want to represent. I don't want any fuss, I don't want any pomp and circumstance, I want a quiet ceremony and then I want to move on. Please Father?"

Jaralen smiled, "As you wish my daughter."

XXXX

A week passed and before Dana knew it she was standing before the mirror in her room in her father's Capitol apartments, dressed in a simple, high necked blue dress and slippers, her wishes for no ceremony extending even as far as her clothes. Fira bustled busily around the room, her heavy robes swishing noisily on the polished stone floor. She located the comb she had been searching for and hurried back to Dana's side, pulling back her hair and settling the comb in place, leaving the rest of the heavy dark waves to fall randomly down Dana's back.

She stared at their reflections, "Are you sure you want to go through with this Dana?"

Dana nodded mournfully, "Kay says it's the only way. Much as it pains me he is right, there is no other way especially considering…"

"There is one other option," said Fira sadly, "I hate to suggest it and I speak not only for practicality but for your health when I say you should consider…"

"Say the word termination and I will put you through a window," snapped Dana, her arms curling protectively around her abdomen, "I will never give up this child."

Fira looked close to tears behind her, "Dana your mother died in child birth and the success rate of a healthy natural birth are so slim, that's why they have the Looms."

"They have the Looms to further process us into unfeeling beings," said Dana, "Dusty, dry old senators they would have us become, just watching and never feeling. I would no more give up this child than I would my free will and if I have to give my life for his then I will."

"You are so sure it's a boy," said Fira with a soft smile, "And yet Kay always calls it her."

"Kay seems to believe daughters better behaved than sons, can't imagine where he gets that notion."

Fira giggled, "No indeed. It is a shame Mihar can't make it."

"Perhaps it is for the best," said Dana as a knock came at the door.

"Dana are you ready?"

"Yes Father," Dana called back before turning to the mirror one last time, speaking more to herself than to Fira, "Let's get this over with."

Turning on her heel she headed to the door, seeing her father's face fall slightly at the simple clothes she wore but he covered it swiftly. Offering her his arm he led her out of the apartments and to a waiting transport. Dana settled between her father and Fira, lacing hands with her best friend with a desperate grasped. Fira stroked the back of her hand gently, trying to reassure Dana as she trembled. The transport ride proved entirely too short and Dana found herself too soon handed out of the car and up the stairs to the main government building, the Panoptican.

Jaralen moved them with purpose through the maze of corridors, not stopping in his nervous speech on the virtues of marriage and his pride in his daughter. Dana just stared ahead, blank and pale as one of the small ceremonial rooms came into view. She resisted the natural instinct to hesitate at the door, stepping over the threshold with defiance and looking into the space that look more like an office than a chamber of marriage. One of the local officiators stood at a large ornate desk, already set out with the two contracts she and Netax would sign to swear their union. There were a few chairs either side of the central aisle. Faces Dana did not recognise but knew to be Netax's family took the right hand side while only two chairs were occupied on hers, Achea and Kaybanarn looking on as she entered. She met Kay's glance but his look remained that of a cold, stony politician while Achea offered her a supportive smile.

The officiator beckoned them forward and Dana felt her father tug on her arm as he began to walk to the desk. Soon she was left standing next to her husband to be, contemplating the thinning grey hair on his head. Young Netax her father had called him, young maybe by his standards but thrice Dana's age and still on his first life, bearing all the wear of his years. His grey eyes stared down at her proprietarily and Dana wrestled her glance away and up to the officiator.

"Welcome Danashanoseimuron," said the Officiator, causing Dana to flinch at the use of her full name, "And welcome Lord Netax and may I say I am honoured to have been asked to officiate at this solemn union between your two parties. Firstly I must ask you both if there is any reason you know of that may prohibit to authorisation of this union or that may invalidate it at any future time?"

Both Dana and Netax were silent and Dana heard her father let out a relieved breath as the officiator looked up to those gathered.

"And to the witnesses I ask the same, does anyone here know of any reason that may prohibit the authorisation of this union or that may invalidate it at any future time?"

Silence reigned and Dana paled.

"Good," said the officiator, "Then we may continue with the transaction. Danash…"

The officiator was cut off by the sound of a fist on wood. The congregation turned to see a figure cloaked in black, his hand leaning against the wood of the door. He stepped forward, pushing back his heavy cowl to reveal the short hair and craggy face beneath.

"Medalal!" cried Kaybanarn, "What is the meaning of this?"

Meda waved him off with a signed expletive that only he and Dana understood before steeping up to the altar, pointing distinctly between Dana and Netax and shaking his head and then pointing from Dana to himself. The officiator looked on in bemusement.

"Sir if there is a reason for the prohibition of this union you must speak it," he said, "Although I must say never have one of my transactions been interrupted in such a way. You know this gentleman Lord Kaybanarn?"

"He is my man-servant," said Kay, "and I apologise for his intrusion."

Kay stepped forward and took Meda forcefully by the arm, pulling him away from the altar and speaking in low tones to him.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" he hissed.

Meda gestured as best he could with Kay gripping his arm before wrenching himself free. Kay looked up at Dana in alarm and then back to Meda.

"Dog," he hissed, "You have plagued this poor child with your attentions, I cannot believe her feelings for you are the same."

"They are!" said Dana suddenly, "If he speaks to you of affection my Lord then my feelings mirror his. I am sorry if this shocks you, you placed your trust in us both but I am in love with him and have remained in your service because of this."

"Dana what are you saying?" said Jaralen snapping from his surprise, "Surely you cannot have feelings for…"

"I do sir, Meda and I have been in love since I arrived in Oighearcathair but we knew none would agree to union," said Dana through heavy tears, "Did you not think it strange that I chose to work with Kaybanarn after proclaiming so vehemently that I would never grace the Senate house? I did it to stay close to the man I love."

Netax grabbed her hand roughly, "You can forget all connections now, an arrangement has been made in your name."

"Then I give reason for prohibition on account of my love," said Dana before turning to Meda and grabbing his hand, wrenching him from Kaybanarn's grip and running from the hall. Kaybanarn followed them, calling out to both his servant and Dana as they disappeared from sight. The rest stood dumbfounded by events as Kaybanarn came back into the room with a shake of his head.

"My apologies Lord Jaralen," he said, "If I had known anything had been going on between them I would have removed your daughter from danger I swear."

"My thanks my friend, I believe we are all as shocked as each other," said Jaralen turning to the jilted bride groom, "My Lord Netax…"

"Speak not Jaralen," said Netax, "I will not be humiliated in this fashion, my friends expect a bride on my arm this evening and I will see that it is so. Find her and bring her back here."

"But she does not love you!" cried Fira before covering her mouth with her hand.

Jaralen turned to her with a look of ice, "Did you know of this?"

Fira nodded solemnly, "She begged me to tell no-one. Please sir, she loves him, let her be!"

"Let my daughter marry a servant!" cried Jaralen, "Never. She will be retrieved. Kaybanarn can I rely upon your assistance?"

Kaybanarn nodded low, "You may sir," he said sweeping an arm to the door and Jaralen and Netax both moved to take up the hunt. Turning his back on the groom's party Kay looked between Achea and Fira, seeing the small smiles playing at the edges of their schooled expressions. With a concealed smile of his own he gave them a small wink before following with a stony expression, barking commands that they should split up to cover more ground.

XXXX

Dana got to her feet and she heard the sound of heavy boots on the gravely mountain park. Meda smiled as he watched her scan the tree line, trying to make out the figure coming to them before breaking into a run at the sight of burnt orange robes and blond hair. With a whoop of joy she leapt into Kay's arms, hugging him tightly as he carried her back to the small encampment.

"There's my little actress," he said setting her back on her feet before smiling down at Meda, "And a Stirling performance from you my friend, you have my thanks."

Meda offered him a small nod of his head before gesturing that he would go and collect some more wood for the dwindling fire. He got to his feet and swiftly left the clearing, drawing his cloak more firmly around him against the chill of the mountain side. When he'd disappeared Kay drew Dana once more into his arms, kissing the dark hair fondly.

"You were amazing in there. I almost believed you myself," he said as she snuggled into his heavy robes, "The tears were very convincing."

"A trick Fira taught me," said Dana, her voice muffled, "Can't believe it worked."

"Well we're not out of the woods yet, you and Meda need to convince your father to let you marry. I will play my part as agreed although I doubt my acting abilities somewhat."

Dana pulled back to smile playfully up at him, "You're a politician," she said, "You play act all the time!"

"Cheeky mare! You best watch yourself my dear or I shall send you straight back to Netax."

Dana pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, letting her tongue trace the gentle swell of his bottom lips before sucking on it playfully, "Truly?" she said barely pulling back to take a breath. Kay hummed out an negative around her lips as he pressed down into her, cradling her head with one hand as the other traced a lazy pattern over her stomach. He smiled down at her as he finally pulled away.

"Is she alright?" he said nodding to where his hand rested.

"He's fine," said Dana, "Glad that he doesn't have to have that ugly old thing as a Daddy. Young Netax? I ask you."

"He is only sixty," said Kay, "I am near my fourth century Danashan, would you have me old?"

Dana kissed him, "Old perhaps," she said, shifting to sit astride his thighs, "But handsome, clever, energetic…"

"Energetic?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said with a roll of her hips, "You were this morning anyway?"

"Couldn't have you go to the Panoptican without something to remember me by," said Kay pulling at the top to buttons of her high necked gown and running his fingers over the mark he found there before replacing them with his lips, sucking on her pulse point once again, stroking his tongue over the small bruise, "This will work Dana and then we won't need to worry about anything. We have a lot to thank Meda for."

"He is glad to help," said Dana, "This was his idea after all, I think you should bring him on to your political staff. He's full of good ideas."

"He is on my political staff," said Kaybanarn, "Who else could I trust to be such a good spy and such a good conman save for my quiet, harmless man-servant?"

Dana giggled, knowing public opinion of Meda was nothing like the man they both loved as dearly as a brother. Silence reigned once more on the mountain side only the gentle rustle of the trees and grass in the low wind invaded the quiet solitude. Dana felt her eyes grow heavy as she nestled once more against Kay's robes, breathing in the familiar scent of the Senate halls mixed with that of his skin, warming and calming. She hummed to herself, the rhythm of his hearts providing an adequate beat to her song. The trees seemed to rustle all the more in time as if the mountain itself was joining her in song. Of its own volition her hand slipped from his waist and up to his temple, pressing gently. Kay was used to the invitation and moved his hands to hold her head, fingers splayed and pressing into her temples. He coaxed her face upwards until he could lean his forehead to hers and then pressed in.

Dana answered the call of his mind, both of them singing their affections through the link as a TARDIS was wont to do with a familiar pilot. Kay shuddered as the images in his mind changed from the familiar patterns on love to a hazy scene he didn't recognise, a craggy mountain side set with a tumbling ruin and almost glowing as a storm lashed the ancient walls. He pulled back quickly, breaking the connection with little care and leaving Dana reeling, having to recover himself quickly to stop her swooning from her perch on his lap.

Dana blinked up at him in alarm, "Why'd you pull away like that?" she said groggily rubbing her head, "That hurt."

"I'm sorry I…Dana have you ever seen a ruin up in the mountains, seen something strange in a rain storm.?"

Dana frowned down at him, "Are you alright?"

"I saw…In your mind…it can't have been mine. The storm was so strange."

"Kay you're frightening me," said Dana shuffling off his lap and pressing a hand to his forehead, "Its too late for this to be a reaction to the regeneration but you're not making sense."

Kay shook his head, before offering her a smile, "Its nothing. I'm sorry. I forget you're not trained properly still, it was just a crossed connection. We should find Meda and head back down, I'll call your father to tell him I've found you and then we can commence with Act Two."

Dana relented her fussing as Kay got to his feet, dropping a kiss on her forehead. He pulled a communicator from his pocket and nodded her towards the tree cover to go look for Meda. She did as she was bid, looking over her shoulder at him in concern as he once more became the politician as he spoke to her father. She turned away, knowing she needed no distraction for what lay ahead. Her father knew her heart better than any other, she would need her wits to convince him of her love for Meda.

_**Please review.**_


	5. To Stand in the Pentacle Star

_**A.N. Own nothing you might recognise.**_

To Stand in the Pentacle Star

Dana's expression was schooled to one of sheepish obedience as she was led up to the doorway of the cottage, Kay's grip like velvet over iron on her arm but reassuring in its presence. Her father stood tapping a foot in agitation at the doorway, his arms folded over his chest as he scowled at her coming. She risked a look at Meda who looked equally sheepish the other side of Kay, his hands clasped in front of him in submission. Kay shoved them both forward a step, seeming every inch the stern Senator sent after two wayward miscreants.

"They were just above the tree line," he said letting loose their arms as Jaralen turned into the house, the party entering quietly, "They put up little resistance when I told them to calm down."

Jaralen leant against the back of the sofa, unable to turn to face his daughter, "I am disappointed in you Dana, you have shamed me beyond reason."

Dana felt her voice catch at the true remorse in her father's words, "I am sorry father, truly but there was no other way. You would not have heard me had I told you of my love for Meda."

Jaralen looked up, studying his would be son-in-law with a critical eye, "Why?" he said after a long pause, "I know you never desired much…"

"I desired companionship and love and I have found that in this man," she said, the words leaving her easily as they were not lies, she loved Meda dearly she knew that after the risks he had taken for her, "Father I should have told you and I am sorry but please do not tear us apart. I love him."

Jaralen finally met her eyes, both brimming with tears, "Netax wishes to make you a bride Danashan and who am I to refuse now? The arrangement was made."

"No papers were signed," said Dana, before kneeling at his feet, "Please sir I beg you, don't make me marry him."

"I have no choice," said Jaralen, "I made a promise and even without the papers signed the intent was there, you swore yourself to him and he promised you much in return although it seems your position at Lord Kaybanarn's side is not as important to you as the chance for a dalliance with Medalal."

Dana looked up in alarm at Kaybanarn, recalling her words and regretting them, "I do value my place at your side Lord Kaybanarn," she said, "Please you know your man's heart and I hope you have come to know mine. We have both served you in our positions, can you not aid us in this?"

"Lord Kaybanarn holds no sway for you in this Danashan, you will marry."

Kay looked for a moment between Dana and her father, his political visage failing as he stepped over to her and took her hands. Dana looked up at him in surprise but he merely smiled down at her.

"Dana," he said softly, "Perhaps it would be best…"

"No Kay," she said but she realised the second the informal name left her lips that her father's intelligence would not falter and she heard him take in an astonished gasp.

"No."

She turned to him, Kay's hands leaving hers to settle supportively at her waist, "Father?"

"Tell me what I'm seeing isn't true," said Jaralen, tears coming to his eyes, "Tell me you have not been as stupid as to…"

"I love her Jaralen," said Kay softly, "And I'm sorry for the deception, the plan was mine but I have no wish for any of us to lie to you anymore. Meda was acting on my orders when he came for Dana earlier but it is my love she resists this match for, not his."

Jaralen paled, "But you are a married man."

"And you know almost as well as I how I bear no love for Chanema and she none for me," said Kaybanarn hugging Dana back against him, "But here I have found love, surely one such as you can understand that, you resisted several matches to stay with Shanosei."

"Shanosei was not married, nor was she an impressionable young girl left in my care," cried Jaralen, the form of his daughter between him and the Senator the only thing keeping a physical manifestation of his anger at bay, "Kaybanarn she's barely an adult and I trusted you to keep her safe and now, deception, lies, broken contracts and my only child in the arms of a man who can offer her nothing!"

Dana flinched at his words her hands tightening on Kay's at her waist as she sought the constant strength she knew to be there, "Kay has given me the world Father," she said softly, "He did not pursue me in any sense that I was unwilling, I have loved him since the night on the mountainside though it took me longer to realise. When you offered me marriage to Netax I could not accept because…"

"Go on," said Kay into her hair.

"Father I'm pregnant," said Dana, "So you see I couldn't marry Netax and bear him a child that wasn't his…I…We thought if we could lead you to believe that I had fallen for Meda that you would see it in your heart to let us marry, then Kay and I need not be separated and at the same time you would bear no shame when I gave birth to my child. I should have told you the truth the night you spoke of Netax but I was frightened Father."

Jaralen was silent and Dana could feel herself trembling as Kay's hands tightened in support. She waited for the explosion that would announce the arrival of her father's infrequent but spectacular temper but he merely hung his head, fists clenched at his sides. He raised his head to look between the three silent gathered before him.

"You will marry Meda," he said in a hoarse whisper, "I will placate Netax. You will marry Meda this night and you will claim an early birth the night the child arrives. What you do with your life from then on is not my concern. I have my duties in the Capitol, I will remain there, you may stay here if you wish, I signed the purchase for this house in your name not mine."

Dana froze at the harsh edge to her father's words as he cast her off from him, "Father please…"

"She is your responsibility now Kaybanarn," said Jaralen looking passed his daughter to the man behind her, "She is yours as you wanted. See that she is married to your servant and then continue as you see fit. I'll leave for the city now."

Kaybanarn stepped from behind Dana, Meda instantly replacing him to hold up the distraught girl as she fought her tears. Crossing the room her caught Jaralen's sleeve only to be shrugged off violently.

"Jaralen do not cast her off like this?"

"She is no longer my concern," said Jaralen harshly though his eyes brimmed with tears, "Keep her as you will Kaybanarn…keep her well."

"Jaralen…"

No further conversation was possible as Jaralen swept silently from the room, slamming the door with a violence Dana had never seen as he left. As the echo finally faded from the house she felt herself began to sway and was glad off the strong arms of Meda at her back as she gave herself up to oblivion.

XXXX

That evening Dana was married to Meda, her friend and now life long protector by law, in a quiet ceremony attended only by Fira, Achea and Kay; the latter claiming his position as financier due to his man servant's transgressions. Rumour was abound in the Capitol even before the ink had dried on the Contract of Union, Netax vocal in his denouncement of the whore-daughter of Shanosei and her servant lover. The rumours would have pained Dana had it not been for the complete numbness at her father's

rejection, her only thoughts being of once more outside of the Capitol dome and secluded away in her little cottage where nothing had ever harmed her.

As rumour was wont to do it soon died down as other more interesting news stories swept Gallifrey, not least the trials of several Time Lords accused of tampering with the time lines of various planets they had been sent to study. Found guilty they were forced into a memory wipe at best and put to death at worse, a course of action that promoted great political debates not only in the Senate but in the Presidential Council as well, Dana arguing at Kay's side against the practice while their opponents tried to use her status to counter their arguments. Several months passed by in such a way, Dana's only contact with her father being in the political arena but even then being only brief. She continued to live between the city and the village, Meda at her side wherever she went, the now well practised show of the happy couple. Despite her father's slight Dana could not help but feel some happiness, her marriage meant she could spend as much time in Kay's presence as possible without rousing suspicion and Achea's acceptance into Kay's council meant that their meetings at their old sanctuary of Fira's home need no longer be conducted in secret.

It wasn't long before they found their odd, unconventional family of five would soon become seven rather than six, Dana finding out that instead of a single child she carried twins, a boy and a girl. Kay was every inch the expectant and doting father, Dana often having to bat him off as they sat side by side in the Senate, his hand unconsciously wandering onto her gradually growing bump. When they were away from prying eyes however their relationship was stronger than ever, there love bond stronger than any marriage contract their people could create but Kay grew worried as Dana began to slow, natural pregnancy not a normal occurrence on Gallifrey since the introduction of the Looms and the doctors knew not whether the babies were well or ailed as Dana grew more tired and weak.

The Senate had been heated at best throughout the morning, arguments over various political issues over-shadowed greatly by stirrings sensed by some of the probes of a growing threat to the Universal harmony the Time Lords wished to protect, a nameless threat that seemed to hang like a shadow over the heads of those gathered. The President was coming to his closing term and many ambitious Senators were flapping their wings for attention, some taking more radical views in the hope of standing out from the crowd whilst others clung stubbornly to the prevailing beliefs of emotionless system and organisation.

Her head buzzing with a million ideas and arguments she didn't really need Dana was glad to close the door to the rumble of the Senate as she retired to Kay's private office for the noon recess, Achea bustling in before her his arms full of notes he had frantically scribbled down for his mentor. The room was large, set with comfortable sofas, a large desk and a small side table and replicator that kept those who would spend many hours working in there happy. Like most of the buildings in the Capitol it had a large panoramic window but Dana took little pleasure in the sight of the busy city below. Kay had been called away to Oighearcathair that morning, Chanema claiming some familial crisis that he could not escape and so he had left his two most trusted companions in charge. Meda smiled up at them both as they entered, greeting them warmly before hurrying to Dana's side, guiding her to a comfortable chair and propping several pillows behind her back.

_You shouldn't be working. _Was his signed reproof. _Are you comfortable?_

"Thank you Meda," she said as she tried to get herself comfortable, deciding eight months pregnant was not something she ever wanted to be again. Meda

tapped the rise of her light robes fondly, his form of greeting to 'his' children before hurrying over to the small refreshment stand in the corner and fetching her a glass of water. Dana accepted it gratefully. Achea gave her a concerned look at her flushed face.

"I don't think you should go back in there this afternoon Dana," he said filing away various notes on Kay's large desk, "You didn't look well towards the end and getting yourself wound up by arguing with Netax is not going to help, you know he only does it to get you riled."

Dana waved him of, "Stop you're fussing Achi I'll be fine. Netax can rant, rave and scream all he likes, he's knows his arguments are unfounded. That Borusa is no better either, do you know they're talking about letting him become a teacher at the Prydonian academy?"

"Kay mentioned it," said Achea as he tapped away at the computer screen he had called up in the communications centre, "No actually Kay hollered about it, he's opposing it of course but Borusa has a lot of support. Looks like you've got a message here Dana unless he's taken to calling me darling."

Dana grinned and heaved herself out of her chair, doubling over the second she was straight, clutching at her stomach. Both Achea and Meda were at her side in an instant but she recovered herself, refusing their help, "They're merely practising their anti-grav walking," she said, heading to the screen, "I'll be alright in a minute. Let's see what our illustrious leader has to say for himself then."

Dana's face fell as she read.

_Darling, my apologies for not calling but I only have a few moments before I must leave and no time to secure a private line. Chanema's father has been taken ill and the doctors are at a loss, it seems there may have been a problem with the looming process that is only manifesting now. Chanema is concerned, she may have no love for me but she does bear some Gallifreyan affection for her father, and wishes to travel to his side. I have to go with her. I am sorry, I will hurry home but we have to travel to one of the farthest Eastern points and I can make no promises that I will be back in the Capitol for the twins' birth. Meda will of course remain at your side, though I must admit it will seem odd travelling so far a-field without him. Please stay in my apartments or in Fira's, I do not want you returning to the village in case anything happens when I am away. I will contact you when I can. Take care my darling. I will see you soon. Forever yours, Kay._

Dana felt the familiar, warm arms of Meda curl around her, hugging her close as she shook with repressed sobs. She found herself cursing Chanema and then pitying her in a heartbeat, not wishing the pain of losing a loved one on even her main rival. Achea silently read through the message at Dana's permission and then shut down the systems, turning to her with a sympathetic smile.

"You'll stay with us and no arguments Danashan. You too Meda," he said, "I'll see you're looked after until he gets back and it will be before the birth, he'll make sure of it."

Dana nodded, not wanting to speak for fear of breaking into frightful sobs, her already tried emotions not bearing up well under the news of Kay's prolonged departure from the Capitol.

"And you are definitely not going back to the Senate this afternoon," continued Achea, "Meda will you take her back to the apartments, I'll send word ahead to Fira."

Meda agreed but Dana shook her head, getting to her feet, "No I need to work," she said, "I need something to occupy me. I don't need coddling. Kay has been called away before, he has a duty to his…other family and I have a job to do in his absence."

"I can handle one Senate meeting alone," said Achea, "And we are hardly going to be debating anything important what with all the posturing and back slapping going on in there at the moment. They are all too concerned with who will be next in line for the presidency to be truly worried about politics."

Dana remained on her feet, stubborn and determined even as she rubbed in suppressed discomfort at the bump beneath her robes, "Then all the more reason we should be in there. The next President could make or break our cause, already the villages look to be swamped by the proposed city expansions and I will not have any of those bigoted idiots have an easy run at the top chair. No we need to present a united front without Kay, we don't have his voice granted but we have his policies."

"What use can a novice and a country maid do?" said Achea, Meda nodding his agreement at his words, "Dana if we even attempt to be anything Kay is we will be laughed out of the Senate and besides, Kay will be back long before the elections and soon enough to do damage to anyone unworthy of the presidency. He would not forgive you or I for fighting politics if it means putting the little ones at stake."

Dana looked set to relent but straightened to her full height, "If I promise not to argue can we at least go in and listen so that we can report anything important to him."

Achea rolled his eyes before nodding his ascent, "Alright but if I see you looking the slightest bit uncomfortable you are out of that door and home to Fira with no arguments and no amount of pouting or doleful looks will change my mind and…" he sucked in a breath before continuing, "I want to see you eat something substantial, not that bird food you've been picking at and nothing out of the replicator either, proper food Danashan!"

Dana saluted with a smile, "Yes sir!"

"Fantastic," said Achea, "It was about time you saw sense. Feed her Meda and if she stirs before she has eaten the last mouthful you are well within your rights as her husband to tie her to the chair."

Meda gave her a playful smile before walking to her side and taking her arm in mock possessiveness, leading her to the table and sitting her down with a flourish.

_Don't move Danashan or I shall be a tyrant._

Achea joined them both after a few more moments work at Kay's desk and the three companions passed their meal in happy conversation, interrupted now and then by a kick from Dana's twins but not enough to discomfort their mother too far. When the time came to re-enter the Senate Achea made sure to re-affirm Dana's promise before allowing her back inside.

Seating themselves further back from the main crowd than usual they watched on as the Senators all argued issues back and forth on everything from trade links between the cities to the recent mining efforts of Polarfrey, Gallifrey's icy sister planet. The set up of the Senate chamber was such that everyone could see anyone if they so wished. The large chamber was circular, seats reaching from the floor high up into the vaulted ceiling where a public gallery hung more often than not empty but available all the same. The President's chair was set off to the East edge of the circle but it was more often than not unoccupied, the Senate being a place for argument before the debate was brought to the separate Presidential Council chamber where only a few were ever permitted to go, Kaybanarn being one of the longest serving in a role that was unstable at best. The Orders kept mainly to their own groups, the circle decorated with blocks of colour pertaining to their house, factions breaking off therein between the radicals and the traditionalists. Those who wished to be heard fought to the front, those with standing remained close but further up the sides while the novices still not linked to a Senator had to sit 'with the Lon Dubh' as the saying went up in the eave-seating. The place was always a cacophony of noise and today was no different as the arguments commenced once again.

When true politics seemed to dwindle the posturing and back stabbing that always accompanied an election year began once more in earnest, traditionalists against revolutionaries, young ambitious Senators against tried and tested long servers. Dana watched it all with interest, identifying potential allies and enemies and noting who she believed would be of use to Kay in his attempt to protect the causes of the Outsiders. He had no desire for the Presidency but they all knew he had to maintain his position on the Council. He was not the only Senator to support the rights of the Outsiders but he was the one with the most standing and the most bravery to argue the cause without fear of expulsion. He was a necessary ally and even Jaralen kept his support to the Senator despite their recent history. Jaralen was within the Senate walls that afternoon, the Academy closed for a holiday but politics took no breaks. The presence of her father made Dana miss her partner more keenly. His absence from the proceedings was of course noted and commented on. Dana felt Achea grip her wrist as some of his staunchest opponents again took a moment to make it clear they did not approve of his political about face in terms of the connections between the two societies and the need for interaction when it came to the exploration of galaxies beyond Kasterborous.

Achea tightened his grip as Netax rose to his feet, sending a withering look in the direction of Kaybanarn's two young protégés.

"Do not let him rile you Dana," he said in a whisper but he could already feel the tension in the young woman's arm and knew her spectacular temper bubbled close to the surface as Netax began a familiar rant against her lover. She let it pass, those closer to the front and supportive of Kay arguing the toss before her but she knew it wouldn't be long before he struck a harsh blow and it came sooner than she would wish.

"…Can Kaybanarn possibly be trusted as well when he puts aside the law, our traditions and our morals to support and finance the marriage of his insignificant man-servant to a girl promised to a member of this Senate?"

"I would remind you Lord Netax that this is not an arena for your personal slights," said the Speaker in charge of the house, "If your point has a political agenda then make it now."

Netax snorted indignantly but continued, "I argue that to continue to support any radical ideals held by Lord Kaybanarn will see such travesties occur more frequently and before long we will be over-run with Outsiders and their baggage."

Achea did not have a chance to grab Dana before she was one her feet.

"Those Outsiders come of the same blood as you," she shouted down to Netax, "We are Gallifreyan and we have a right to a voice within this Senate."

"What rights have those who shake off the very fabric of our society?" argued Netax.

"Those who have the right to choose as all free people should. We do not seek to undermine the work of the Senate or the Time Lords but we ask that in both the cities and the Outsider settlements there is choice, choice to become a Time Lord or nay, choice to enter into beneficial contract or to marry for love, choice to see our villages safe from being swamped by the growing cities, choice to be heard and not put down for not completing ten years of training only to use what power we have to merely observe the Universe when we could do so much to help it."

"You would see us intervene and alter time?" said Netax, "Fool and folly, the Universe has its own pattern, its own rhythm that must be maintained."

"At the cost of innocent lives? We have seen time and time again small, undeveloped planets taken over by those that are stronger. We have seen genocide on global scale and done nothing where we could help. There are species out their like parasites that we could stop in a second. Will Gallifrey only take notice when she herself is threatened?"

A murmur of disquiet rippled through those gathered, a fear never spoken of in public but imagined behind closed doors, ancient prophecy long since rejected as myth still lingering in the back of every Gallifreyan's heart.

"Gallifrey is a superior power and we can foresee what may befall us and counter it. Rassilon saw that all threat to this planet was dispelled when he came to power by unifying the planet and reducing our need for useless emotion. The threat to Gallifrey was from within not without."

"And what of The Four?" said Dana firmly, "We never speak do we of Rassilon's pact with the Witches to rid the universe of The Four. Some say that not all were contained, how does Gallifrey answer then to the power that nearly destroyed us before Rassilon's coming."

Netax barked out a laugh, "And now dear Senators my point is proved," he cried in conceited elation, "Comes a country girl into the Senate who then proceeds to frighten us with children's stories. The Time Witches are a myth told to infants in their cradles."

Dana flinched but continued, "There is historical evidence to support…"

"There is nothing to support the claims. Here is the threat Senators, here in this room, radicals who would have us believe we were once at the mercy of a coven of harridans who saved us where Rassilon failed. See standing before you the first of many, this girl would deny the works of Rassilon."

Dana paled, her hand coming unconsciously to her stomach, "I do not deny Rassilon, I merely argue…"

"A higher order than he, indeed child would you deny the works of Rassilon and Omega to support the power of a witch?"

"I would see…" said Dana before she broke off with a pant, Achea instantly standing at her side to support her.

"Madam Danashan are you well?" said the Speaker as several other nearby senators rose at her ashen complexion.

"I would see that Gallifrey is protected from the threat it was once saved from," she said between panted gasps.

"Truly madam you are unwell," said the Speaker, "Lord Netax sit down and be still."

"No, she play acts to win sympathy but she will not sway me," said Netax, fixing his gaze on the wavering girl, "Bring me proof of your witches Danashan or do you merely argue ridiculous notions as your mother once did to her shame."

Dana looked set to answer but her eyes swam for a moment with unshed tears before closing as she fell back into Achea's waiting arms. The young senator took no time to sweep up her unconscious form to the gasp of those gathered, shoving his way passed stunned Senators as he hastily carried her from the room. He could hear people calling for medics, cries of concern or outrage at the display but he only paused when he heard one frantic voice ring out, a cry that could only be uttered by a parent. He turned to see Jaralen hurrying over to them, almost tripping over his robes in his haste. He reached Achea, his hands instinctively laying on his daughter's forehead before drawing back at the fever he felt there. He stared up frantically at the young man, his eyes desperate.

"She needs a doctor," said Achea, "A good doctor, will you pay?"

Jaralen nodded, "Anything it costs," he said as the two pushed their way through the gathered crowds and out of the Senate chamber.

XXXX

_Dana blinked and opened her eyes, amazed at the view before her. Darkness stretched in all directions, pin pricked by stars, glittering in their velvet background like a billion flickering candles tickled by a summer's breeze. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she should be frightened but she wasn't. She looked down, noticing the black slippers on her feet as they settled on some form of rock floating in the blackness. She knew something was missing, there was a reason she shouldn't be able to see her feet but she couldn't put her finger on why. She tried to speak but while her lips moved she heard no sound, she shook her head but nothing changed when she tried once more. She turned on the stone she stood on, seeing the same beyond, black and bright pin pricks but no more. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt chilled inside and out. The silence was almost deafening and her hands soon left her body to cover her ears, trying to block out the nothingness._

_A hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned about once more, coming face to face with an old woman, her grey hair in frizzy curls about her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkling with warmth and something deeper Dana found at once terrifying and comforting, she had seen that look somewhere before. A wizened hand raised to her cheek, turning her face this way and that in appraisal._

"_You're skinny," said the old woman in a cracked voice, "But it is not the form that matters. Know you where you are Danashan?"_

"_How do you know who I am?" said Dana before throwing a hand over her mouth in surprise as she found she could once again speak, she spoke around her palm, "I can talk."_

"_You can do many things child," said the old woman, "Know you were you are?"_

_Dana looked around her once more, "A star field?"_

"_Nay."_

"_I don't know then, looks like a star field should look like from Father's books."_

"_Those are not stars," said the old woman, "Those are explosions child of Muron."_

"_Child of Muron?" said Dana in confusion, "What does that mean?"_

_The old woman smiled, "You are the daughter of Shanosei-Muron are you not?"_

_Dana nodded, "But its not pronounced separately. How are they explosions?"_

_The old woman cackled warmly, setting a hand on Dana's shoulder, "You ask the right questions child, no questions about yourself or how I know who you are but 'how are they explosions?' You have great potential Danashan."_

_Dana frowned, "Do you always speak in such riddles? How are they explosions, they look like stars."_

_The old woman took in the scene before them, her eyes distant as she beheld the glittering display. A tear coursed down her heavily lined cheek, "They were stars once, great stars with solar systems of their own in galaxies of billions upon billions. Then they came and the strength of the Time Lords failed."_

"_Whose they?" said Dana feeling a great emptiness settle on her soul._

"_A name you do not know and will never hear but they came, the horror that will plague the nightmares of children and adults alike, the horror that will create this if you do not live."_

_Dana looked from the scene to the woman beside her, "Live?"_

"_You are dead Dana," said the old woman not taking her eyes from the scene, "You died giving birth to your twins but some hope remains yet if you want it to. Your father believes your name meant heart but it does not, not in its truest sense. Your name means spirit, do you have any? Can you fight and return to your loved ones and save the universe from nothingness?"_

_Dana wavered between tears and disbelief, "How can my life mean so much to the universe?"_

_The old woman smiled, "Every life that ever existed means something to the universe," she said, the edges of her form beginning to blur and contort against the speckled sky, "Even a girl with the humblest backgrounds can become the most powerful force in the universe. It has happened before and it may yet happen again." _

_Dana reached out but her hands went straight through the woman like light through fog, scattering the atoms of the form into the ether, "No!" she cried, "No don't leave me. I don't understand! How do I live? Don't leave me here alone. Please?! Kay! Meda! Fira! I need you, where are you?"_

_Nothing but silence answered as Dana stared out once more into the blackness. She stepped forward on the rock below, looking over the very edge and feeling a pull at the back of her mind. She tipped forward and without sound or sight, Dana fell._

XXXX

Jaralen blocked his ears at the pained screams that echoed from the private medical suite in the small Capitol hospital, the place little more than an apartment with some equipment, the Looms negating the need for much medical practice amongst the Time Lords. The corridor was a perfect white, heightening the scarlet of his robes and those of Achea who sat against the nearby wall, Fira's head pillowed in his lap as she slept. Meda stood silently against the opposite wall, his hood pulled up but Jaralen could imagine the strained expression he wore both for Dana's welfare and the inability they had all had in getting a message to Kaybanarn. Hours had passed since Dana had collapsed in the Senate, Achea and Jaralen rushing her to the best hospital the Capitol could offer, the best doctors attending the girl as she went into an early labour. The suffering of his daughter had hit Jaralen hard, especially as difficulty upon difficulty was encountered. He was reminded all too much of Shan's screams as she had given him his daughter, the final sounds he had heard before she had regenerated, the transformation failing even before it had properly taken hold and leaving him with a new life in one arm and his wife dead in another.

The doctors had sent those gathered from the room as Dana's hearts had stopped beating, her body seeming to refuse to enter the regenerative state. The silence following her screams had been more painful than the screams themselves and Jaralen had almost leapt with joy when they had echoed once more but now they only terrified him again as the child he had loved and protected alone wailed behind closed doors where he could not reach her. Her friends' names spilled forth intermittently, one moment crying for Fira, the next for Meda, the next for Kay, the next for Achea but never once did she cry for her father and his hearts broke.

Achea broke the silence as Dana's screams quieted for a moment, "I should try to get hold of Kay again, he should be here."

Jaralen shook his head, "I don't want him to have to see this," he said, "It will be bad enough when we tell him but to witness it…"

"He'll want to be here with her," said Achea, pausing as Dana screamed again "He loves her. Oh Rassilon can't they do anything for her. All the power of this place and nothing to dull her pain."

"The doctor has never handled a natural birth before. He said drugging her would mean they could not know what was going on."

"But its barbaric!" cried Achea, startling Fira awake.

"You think I don't know that," said Jaralen, "That's my daughter in there, don't you think every scream is a knife in my hearts enough than reminding me of what pain she is in?"

Achea hung his head, "I'm sorry Lord Jaralen, I'm just worried about her."

Fira flinched as she heard Dana's cries, "No change then. Meda are you alright?"

Meda nodded from his place on the wall but kept his hood pulled down over his eyes. Dana's cries subsided once more and the group held a collective breath for the next onslaught but instead of a pained scream there came a high, piercing cry of an infant, loud and unyielding and undeniably beautiful. As the first rang out a second joined it, equally powerful and demanding. It was several minutes until the door opened and Jaralen was on the astonished nurse in a second.

"Is she alive?"

The nurse smiled, "She's alive, she's very tired and we don't know if any complications will occur in the future but for now she is well. I have never witnessed a…birth like that before…its…"

"I know," said Jaralen, "Can we see her?"

The nurse nodded and Jaralen and his companions hurried inside to see the nurses tidying the bed around Dana, covering her with a clean sheet as she lay back against the pillows, her hair damp from exertion but her face smiling happily as she stared across the room at the two little bundles being tended to by the nurses. She looked up as her guests entered and smiled tiredly.

"Hello," she said softly.

Jaralen was the first to cross the room to her, hugging her tightly to him as they both wept with joy at the birth and their reunion. Jaralen fussed the sweat tattied head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to Dana's temple.

"I thought I'd lost you," he wept, "My darling girl I was a fool to ever leave you."

"It doesn't matter," said Dana, "They say I died."

Jaralen pulled back, studying his daughter's tired face, "Your hearts stopped and you didn't begin the regeneration process. I thought I was going to lose you like I lost your mother but you were strong, you came back to me."

"I don't remember much," said Dana, "Just quiet and I knew I wanted to see them. Meda?"

Jaralen moved aside as Meda leaned down to hug his wife, Dana giggling with joy as she pushed back his hood to see the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Dearest friend," said Dana, "Why do you weep so?"

_Thought I'd lost you. _Was the signed response. _Kay would kill me!_

Dana laughed, "I'm made of tougher stuff than that. Do you want to meet your babies?"

Meda nodded with a familiar smile as they played their game of a loving couple. Dana waved over one of the nurses and she wheeled over the two small cots and their precious occupants. All those gathered looked down in wonder at the tiny bundles, tiny bracelets fastened to their ankles to mark them out from each other.

"Dana they're beautiful," gasped Fira, "Which one is which?"

Dana pointed to the nearest cot, her inherent maternal senses making it easy for her to distinguish between the almost identical infants, "That's Treyalal, my son and that's Eliyashan, my daughter. Trey and Liya. Do they meet your approval my husband?"

Meda nodded furiously at a loss to even attempt to sign out his feelings, despite not being their father he could not help but feel a strong connection to the young infants he would now be protecting alongside his precious friend.

"Trey and Liya," said Achea softly, "What lovely names, did you and…"

"Yes," said Dana knowing the name they would not mention in public, "He chose them. Does he know?"

Fira shook her head, "But he will. I'll contact him when we get home. We should leave you all to get better acquainted. We'll come by and see you tomorrow," she said leaning down to press a kiss to Dana's brow, "Well done my dear friend."

"Thank you," said Dana as Achea repeated his wife's gesture, "Please assure him I'm well."

"We will," said Achea taking his wife's hand in his, "See you in the morning."

Silence reigned as Achea and Fira and then the nurses left the small family with their new arrivals. Meda soon moved away from the bed, sitting himself on one of the chairs that edged the room, adopting his usual pose of the silent body guard. Jaralen still sat beside his daughter, his grand-daughter now cradled in his arms as Dana cuddled her son to her, cooing down at him as he slept peacefully.

"I'm sorry Father," she said suddenly, causing Jaralen to look up from his study of the soft pink cheeks of Liya, "These passed months…"

Jaralen leant gently over the two babies to press a kiss to her brow, "Think on it no more," he said, "I will never be entirely happy with the situation but to see you alive and these two…Dana if this is the happiness you crave then you need fear no censure from me. Meda is good to you and Kay, well I have not seen you want watching from afar."

Dana smiled, blinking back her tears, "Thank you. I hope he can come back soon but whether he can get away or not, Chanema's father was ill. I hope when he comes he does not bring bad news."

Jaralen laughed softly as he replaced Liya in her cot and took Trey from Dana's arms also, "I never thought it was the business of a mistress to feel compassion for her rival."

"Chanema is not my rival," said Dana, "She is merely the woman who signed a contract before I could. I wish her no ill will, despite her conduct of me. I know the pain of losing one parent and I nearly lost another."

"Now none of that talk," said Jaralen as Trey settled happily in his cradle. He sat back down and raised a hand to Dana's head. She felt his thumb trace out the pentacle star on her forehead before he placed a kiss to the centre of it, "And do not be down hearted by what happened in the Senate today. The spirits of the Coven watched over you this day I believe, should Netax believe in them or not. I have a gift for you."

Dana sat up slightly in the bed, wincing at the tug in various sore muscles that she knew she would have to endure for a good while yet. Despite the light of the summer that surrounded the Capitol the night was slowly beginning to join in, giving the room a much softer feel than the hard clinical edges she had seen in her periods of consciousness that afternoon. Jaralen rifled through his pockets until he pulled out a simple leather necklace, a black stone polished and hung in solitude. He fastened it around her neck.

"I know I gave you your mother's necklace but this I made myself and I whispered a couple of the old blessings over it. I want you kept safe from now on."

"Thank you," said Dana stroking the pendant and feeling it heat slightly beneath her fingers. She failed to stifle a yawn as it took her causing her father to smile.

"You need to rest," he said easing her back down into the bed and tucking the blankets around her as he had done when she was small, "I'll be nearby."

Dana barely nodded her agreement as her eyes fell closed, sleep claiming her before she was even aware of its brush on her consciousness, the sound of singing coming to her as it always did.

XXXX

Dana woke to the feel of warm lips against her own, the kiss deepening as she instinctively responded to the familiar touch and taste. Here eyes fluttered open as the lips drew away, bringing into focus the smiling face above her in the gloom. She laced her fingers with the hand that rested beside hers, not needing to speak as his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He leant down once more, kissing her fleetingly before pulling back.

"There's my clever girl," murmured Kay against her lips, "You are a wonder Dana."

"What time is it?" said Dana as Kay helped her to sit up against the pillows.

"Not yet sunrise," said Kay nodding over to the two sleeping figures seated in the corner, "See you've worn those two out."

Dana smiled at the image of Meda and her father, practically leaning on each other as they snored softly, "I worried them. I told Fira to tell you I was fine."

"She did," said Kay, "But I wanted more than anything to see my babies and their beautiful mother. I have to leave soon though, Chanema doesn't even know I've gone and I need to be back before she suspects anything. I had to see you Dana and them, they're so beautiful."

"Trey has your eyes," said Dana, "They're so small though, I worry."

"You're small too," said Kay softly, "Well you were before I had my wicked way with you. They'll be fine Dana. You look so beautiful right now, do you know that?"

"Flatterer," said Dana as she pulled him down into a kiss once more, "You're not getting anything for a very long time though I hope you realise. I hurt like hell."

Kay laughed, "I'm not sure how I'll resist you," he said playfully, "But then again I'm sure the little screamers will be secretly planning to keep me more than busy with feeding, drooling and various other babyhood nasties whenever I get to visit."

"Have you held them?" said Dana looking over to where their children lay sleeping happily in their cots.

Kay nodded, "I must admit I've been here a good couple of hours before I woke you up, I think the three of us have got well enough acquainted. Liya's got a grip of iron on her."

"Hearing you say her name is the most wonderful of sounds," said Dana serenely, watching her partner as he leant once more over the cot, drawing a delicate finger down the tiny palm of his daughter's hand, Liya instinctively gripping on to him even in her sleep.

"She'll be an engineer, good with her hands. She'll develop a faster dematerialisation drive for the TARDIS program and send her people flying faster into the stars," said Kay before turning his attention to their son, "And you, my fine boy, you will be a Cardinal within a year of leaving the Academy, a Senator within ten years and President before you reach your thirtieth birthday. You'll…"

"Kay?"

Kay turned back to see Dana's eyes bright with tears, "Darling?"

"Kay they can't be those things and you know it," said Dana sadly, "They're not your children in the eyes of the world, they're the children of a servant and an Outsider. Cardinal? President? Even being near the TARDIS program? Those doors are closed to them."

Kay shook his head, "Not if I can help it. We'll find a way Dana, my babies are going to have everything in this world whatever I have to do to get it for them and so will their mother. Now back to sleep my wonderful girl, I need to be heading back."

Dana grabbed his hand, "Must you go?" she pleaded, "I need you here."

Kay stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I know and I'd stay if I could but secrecy is all the more important now, if Chanema was to suspect…I don't want anything said against you or the children," he said trailing the line of her nose down to her lips with his, "Dana one day I swear to you there'll be no more hiding, no more secrets but until then know that I love you and Trey and Liya more than anything in this world and I will come home to you as soon as I can."

"Promise?" said Dana in the same tone a child would use to beg a parent to tell them that the day would dawn on the morrow.

"I promise, now rest," said Kay kissing her once more before pulling back from her and pulling the heavy black hood over his head, concealing his distinctive blond hair from view, "I'll be home soon."

Dana kept hold of his hand as he rose from the bed, not loosing his fingers until distance forced them to break apart. He went over to the door, hesitating before looking back over to her.

"Dana," he said half to her, half to himself, "If I could…"

"I know," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of the little ones."

Dana nodded, having to turn her face away as the light filtered in from the door as he opened it. By the time she looked back the door was closed and the space he had occupied was empty.

XXXX

Several years passed. Jaralen maintained a distance from the family but visited in secret as Kay did, the children growing up knowing both father and grandfather without the public needing to know their relationship. Jaralen's absence for purely for political gains, in his distance from Dana he could offer his support for Kay without anyone accusing him of bias towards his daughter's employer. The new President was voted in, a moderate who allowed the debate to continue on the planet rather than resolving it either way. Kay grew to be an ambassador for the Outsider's cause and successfully lobbied for the cities to remain contained, the villages no longer at risk from being swallowed up by the expansion of the Time Lord world. His position meant he could be in the village often without rousing too much suspicion, staying of course with his young assistant and man-servant in the largest house in the village.

Dana herself grew more and more at one with Gallifrey as the years passed, keeping more to the village once more than the city for the sake of her infants. Her father taught her some of the ancient magic he had learned but Dana always yearned for more besides little rituals and lucky charms. She could feel the power of the world beneath her and longed to harness it. Her dreams grew stranger and stranger, often waking her in the night, too often to a cold bed rather than the warm arms of her partner but she could never fathom them in the darkness and silence of the night.

As Trey and Liya grew so Kaybanarn pushed for Outsider children to be allowed into the Academy. The motion was finally agreed but the Senate would not allow the children to take Time Lord training or gaze as their Time Lord classmates would into the Untempered Schism. The programs at the Academy allowed them to become more involved in society however, important roles in engineering and science, the lucky few even making it into the arena of the TARDIS program though they were very few. Both Trey and Liya were soon at the Academy, five years old and both amazingly bright, the pride of their mother and father and adoptive father. Meda always bore such pride when with the children having never been blessed with his own and Dana was glad that in some small way he had the family he had longed for.

Fira and Achea were frequent visitors and Fira loved nothing more than taking care of the young children, allowing Kay and Dana to disappear into the mountains for several hours to enjoy time away from prying eyes that still harboured some designs on their 'political' relationship.

Dana looked down at the village below the ridge of the mountain, they had climbed a good height and it was not yet mid morning but Dana still settled on one of the craggy black rocks to rest and look over at the village and the city beyond, the pinnacle now barely rising above the surrounding mountains to save the natural beauty of the planet, one of Kay's more recent achievements. As if on cue she felt him settle beside her, dressed in his favoured plain black clothes rather than his fussy Time Lord robes. A warm arm circled her shoulders and she nestled into the warm embrace.

"Can't you keep up?" said Kay playfully, his fingers playfully teasing her ribs.

"You weren't up all night with Liya and those nightmares of hers," said Dana, "I know Trey thinks the stories he hears from the other boys at the Academy are funny but they do scare her so."

"She has her mother's imagination that's why. You heard of the Cyka-Idralas as I did as a child. Just tell her again how the Witches defeated them and she will be calm. Its natural for Trey to tease her but he will be distracted today with Fira near to wind up, she'll be fine by the time we get home, you'll see," said Kay rubbing circles on her back, "Now promise me you won't dwell on what's going on in the cottage today. I have to go back to Oighearcathair in two days and I won't be back for a while so I want to enjoy the time we have today."

Dana sighed, "It must be hard for Chanema, five years since her father died."

"She bears it well, you know I can almost believe there is blood rather than ice in her veins when she speaks of him."

Dana sat up and looked at him reproachfully, "Kay that's cruel!"

He offered her a placating smile, "I do feel for her Dana but, years of hurt do not make me all that sympathetic to her either way."

"Even so, I would want her to feel for you if you lost someone. She's not a bad person really, just a product of that," said Dana waving a hand towards the city, "And she is your wife."

Kay sighed, "In contract alone Danashan, in my heart…"

Dana cut him off with a kiss, "I know, just wish everyone else could."

"Not everyone is as understanding as you," said Kay slipping his hand into hers before holding them up in front of her, "But we've got this and its all we need, just you, me and the twins."

"And Meda, and Fira, and Achea, and Father…" said Dana playfully before tugging him to his feet by their joined hands, "Come on then old man, last one to the summit is a crusty old Time Lord."

Without waiting for an answer she took off at a run, the small pack she carried on her back making little difference to her speed as well trained feet leapt easily from rock to rock with no sign of stumbling. Kay followed her, his own balance much improved by the passed years in her company, his blond hair flying out a different angles in the breeze as he kept to her heels. The summit soon loomed into view and they both upped their pace, determined to win the customary foot race. The ground was springy from the recent rainfall, making Dana's steps all the quicker but she failed to notice to mud that also lingered at the base of the rocks and it wasn't long before too swift a foot landing on a yielding patch of dirt, sending her tumbling. Kay reached out to grab her but the momentum of her fall merely brought him down too, the two of the rolling unstoppably down the steep bank of the mountain side, the fall only slowed by the prickly brush that snatched and ripped at their clothes and skin.

Dana finally landed with a bump, the last of the air in her lungs forced out of her as the usually welcome weight of Kay landed heavily on her. They both lay still for a moment in shock before Dana took a breath.

"Oww!" she said pitifully, "You're heavy Kay!"

Kay hand regained himself enough to role off her and onto his back, staring up at the drop they had just fallen before looking down at his mud and grass stained clothes.

"Forest is not a good look for me," he said gingerly sitting up and wincing as he felt what would be a wonderful bruise on his hip, "You alright."

Dana was studiously pulling twigs out of the two thick braids that hung down beside her ears, many strands having come loose in the tumble and making her look like the young, wild girl who had saved him on the mountainside.

"What?" said Dana noticing his scrutiny, "Have I landed in something I shouldn't?"

Kay laughed, "No, its just you look beautiful, considering…"

"Considering what?"

"You look like you've just taken a mud bath with all your clothes on."

Dana grabbed a handful of said mud and threw it in his general direction, catching the one part of his sleeve that wasn't already covered in the sticky brown sludge. At his indignant cry Dana raised her arms in preparation for the onslaught she soon felt and before long they were embroiled in a rather childish mud fight that left them both breathless and soaked when they finally collapsed side by side once more on the forest floor.

"If only the Senate could see you now," said Dana staring up at the hill they had descended, "Do you think we could climb back up?"

"Its steep," said Kay, "And muddy, I wouldn't risk it. Perhaps if we head further down we could find and path that could lead us back down to the village. You know these mountains better than I, what do you think?"

"I have no memory of this place, " said Dana, "I can't remember ever coming here and yet, something about it seems so familiar."

"Trees, silver leaves, red grass," said Kay, "A wood on the Mountains of Solace and Solitude perhaps."

Dana snorted in a most unladylike manner, "Ridiculous name! And don't try to be funny, it doesn't suit you. You're right though, we should probably head down. If we can get down to the green grass line we might at least be able to see a path when we're clear of the forest."

Kay helped her to her feet, wiping a trace of mud from the apple of her cheek before kissing her, "Then once more on the mountainside I am in your hands Danashan, lead on my dear."

Dana wove a path through the trees, slipping now and then on the soggy ground that had not seen the sun to dry it. Kay's grip was firm on her hand, the two of the negotiating their way down as best they could. The path before them forked and Dana didn't need to speak for Kay to release her hand, she taking one path and he another to see which would be the best way down. Dana was barely halfway down her path when she heard him shout. Faolchu were not known to be out of their caves in daylight but that did not mean it was impossible to stumble upon one in the uncharted areas of the mountainside. Dana took off at a run back the way she had came before taking the path Kay had ventured down, her eyes scanning left and right for any potential threats. She slowed to a walk as she saw him standing at the end of the path, his back to her.

"Kay?"

"By Rassilon!" was his breathy response, "I never believed, I never knew…"

"Kay what's the matter, what's…"

Dana's question was cut off as she saw the sight that had captured him, nestled down the side of a gentle slope sat the ruins of a fortress, the roof long since tumbled and revealing to the sky the floor of the main chamber, the deep etching of the pentacle star scattered here and there with dead leaves but still visible.

Dana came to her wits quicker than Kay, remembering her father's rhymed tales of the witches Coven stronghold, "There among the mountains tall, stands Castelra, the Witches Hall, And there ancient magic like water flows, to call the evil to death's dark throe!"

"I never believed it," said Kay, "But its here Dana, you were right. Its real, Dana we've found Castelra."

Dana smiled at the look of wonder on his face, "If the stories are true then Castelra found us not the other way round. Oh Kay, isn't it the most beautiful thing. It was here that the Witches and Rassilon saved our world, it was from here that Gallifrey was protected."

Kay finally shock himself out of his trance and took her hand, "Should we go down do you think?"

Dana nodded firmly, "Oh yes," she said beginning the descent to the ruins.

The sheer scale of the ancient fortress became more and more apparent the closer they got, the walls though tumbled by millennia upon millennia of weather and wear still loomed tall above them but Dana felt no unease, merely a sense of peace, of home, the voices in her mind for once a hushed silence rather than an urgent whisper. They reached the large doorway, the ancient door long since rotted away to be replaced by tumbling ivy and twine. Kay pushed the foliage aside and held it back for Dana to enter, staying by the door as the young woman stepped into the hall. He smiled as he watched her stare in wonder at the deep etching on the floor and the faded carvings on the circling walls. Large, rusted plinths lay on their sides around the edges, some badly damaged by the elements but showing the grandeur they would once have possessed. Dana stepped around the outside of the Pentacle, her eyes scanning the words etched into the floor, recalling her father's lessons in the ancient tongue and translating them for Kay.

"Cré, earth. Gaoth, wind. Uisce, water. Tine, fire…" she paused as she looked down at the familiar circular symbol, the one that always began her name, "Dana, spirit."

She stepped onto the word, at the top point of the pentacle and closed her eyes. Kay stepped away from the door in confusion.

"Dana what are you doing?"

She didn't answer.

"Dana?"

Dana's eyes slowly opened before she stepped back as if someone had dashed her with cold water, hugging her arms around herself.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled, shaking off any discomfort, "This place is old, drafty," she said, "Will you explore with me?"

Kay nodded, smiling at the youthful adventure that lighted her eyes, "Of course. Not every day something proves me so decisively wrong."

Dana took his hand once more and together they explored the ancient, tumbling ruins.

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay but my muse has gone on strike with the writers in America and won't come back until I pay him more and give him more time off over Christmas so I'm struggling a little with this. I will try from now on to get a chapter out every fortnight but no promises. Please review because I want to know whether you like it or not. I promise action from here on in.**_


	6. Breaking the Silence

_**A/N: Ok, Ok I know I said once a fortnight but this just happened and NEEDED to be posted. It will be once a fortnight from now on though.**_

_**As always I own nothing. Thank you to my faithful few who keep reading and reviewing. I'll keep writing this for your guys. Your feedback is always appreciated.**_

Breaking the Silence

'_You are loved for the angel you are, you're adored like a princess from afar, I am only one poor soul who has lost his way to heaven, but I love you for the angel you are.'- For the Angel You Are, from Dracula the Musical._

"Aunty Fira can I go outside and help Papa Meda?" said Liya tugging at the woman's skirts with a pleading smile.

Fira smiled down at the small brunette, seeing Dana's familiar blue eyes shine back up at her, "Do you have your shoes on?"

Liya lifted her plain brown skirt to show Fira her simple spring slippers, adequate enough for going outside now the warm midday sun had dried the rain soaked grass. Dana's daughter had all the grace of her mother but very much her father's cheeky attitude, not that such an attitude was known in public circles but privately Kay was known fondly as the wit of the family and young Liya was beginning to show such tendencies. It was part of the reason Fira adored her time looking after the youngsters, often encouraging Dana and Kay to spend time out in the mountains together to leave her alone with them. Dana of course, like any mother, did not wish to spend much time away from her children but the demands of her children meant the rare moments when Kay could dedicate his time to them were often busy and noisy so Fira was always on hand to give the couple the time alone they needed.

Fira smiled and nodded her acquiescence, "Alright but mind you don't get under his feet and don't touch anything without asking."

Liya giggled happily as she headed for the back door, picking up the device Kay always left by the side to replace the lost key, manipulating it deftly and opening the door despite her young age. The door swung shut behind her but Fira could still hear her enthusiastic calls to her adoptive father. She smiled as she thought of the scene that would be playing outside. Kay had been right, Dana had reported, on the night of Liya's birth saying that she would be an engineer. The young Gallifreyan was keen minded and quick to learn any necessary skills that went hand in hand with building or mending things. She was currently fascinated by the out-building Meda had insisted on putting up in the garden after the cellar beneath the kitchen had flooded in the winter and the unusually wet spring had meant it was not drying out as quickly as it might despite the various wonderful gadgets Kay had brought from the city.

Both Dana and Kay had insisted that no such task was necessary seeing as the winter had not only brought the flood but also a great chill to the house that had bypassed all the Gallifreyans save for the elderly Meda, his final life and advancing years all the more apparent following the season than they had been before. Meda however had been as stubborn as always and insisted he had a duty to his wife and family to make a suitable alternative. Dana had finally given in to him, thanking him and thanking Rassilon also that she had been gifted such a caring husband who asked nothing in return of her. Liya had been a more than willing assistant to the one the twins affectionately called Papa Meda and the two worked happily outside whenever the weather permitted.

Trey however was not as easily amused and took a lot more attention to keep him from distraction, Dana's once simple front room now filled with various computer systems from the city that included lots of games for the wayward son of the house. Fira turned her attention back to the boy as she heard his triumphant yell and the musical chimes of the victory knell on the console he played on.

"Doing well I see?"

"Easy as," said Trey, picking up the Academy slang even at a young age, "I'm gonna ask Papa to bring me something harder next time."

Fira looked at the screen before her, amazed how the young boy manipulated the controls without a second thought. The game he played was designed to be given to young Time Lords in their fourth year of training, a full seven years older than Trey, to help them learn to pilot a TARDIS but Trey had it learned and conquered three years even before he could be considered for Time Lord training.

"You're too clever for your own good at times," said Fira settling back on the long couch to watch the afternoon pass by in Trey's game. She did not expect Dana and Kay back from the mountains until nightfall and even then she hadn't arranged her transport back to the Capitol until later that night so that she could pass some time with her two friends. Achea would be working late on one of the projects set him to so she would not be missed at her apartments.

Several long minutes passed by and she felt her eyelids begin to droop as warm sunlight filtered through the window and over her light robes. She propped her head on one arm and let her mind drift, various incoherent images coming to her as the mind was wont to do at the beginning of dreams. She shook her head as she felt something shake her.

"Play your game for a while longer Trey, there's a good boy."

"Aunty Fira please wake up!"

Fira opened her arms in alarm at the sound of tears in the young feminine voice that met her ears. She gasped at the sight of Liya, the girl's face streaked with tears as her chest heaved with dreadful sobs but it was her clothes that met with more concern. She was covered in mud but also in places it showed more red than brown. Fira reached out to brush the stain, finding her fingers covered in blood.

"Liya what have you done to yourself?" she cried.

"Not me," said Liya trembling, "The shed fell on Papa Meda, he got dizzy and he fell and the shed fell too."

"Oh Rassilon!" cried Fira running for the back door, glad she did not have to fumble with Kay's device where Liya had left it open. The children were hard on her heels as she made her way across the garden, the grass still slippery in her haste but she paid it no mind as she saw the collapsed wooden structure ahead of her. She knew the second she saw Meda's body beneath the devastation that the blood on Liya's clothes wasn't hers. She knelt down, wincing at the heavy boarding that lay heavily over Meda's legs and lower body. His eyes pleaded up at her, his arms pinned by the collapsed so he couldn't sign.

Using all her strength the pushed up the boarding only to freeze half way, turning back to the children, "Go back into the house," she said firmly, "Trey, Liya do as I tell you."

"But we want to help," cried Liya.

"You can help if you go inside," said Fira, "Trey, I know your Mama says not to use to communicator but do you think you can call your Papa's office and speak to Uncle Achea, tell him we need him to come here now and bring a medic because Papa Meda is sick."

Trey nodded, "I call Papa sometimes when Mama doesn't know."

"Go do it," said Fira, "And take your sister. Liya don't cry, go with Trey."

Trey took his sister's hand and tugged her back towards the house, the girl looking back over her shoulder at every opportunity until she was once again inside the house.

Once they had disappeared Fira heaved the rest of the falling boarding off Meda, tears coming unbidden to her eyes as she looked down at the blood stained black clothes he wore, tatted and torn where several large daggers of wood had broken off and penetrated his vulnerable form. She looked back to his face to see the resignation in his eyes as he too saw the damage. Fira bent further to see one of the splinters had gone right through and into the ground below, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Meda, I've sent for Achea. He's going to come and we're going to get you out," she said, her hand brushing the short, black hair on his head, while her other took hold of his, "Now you just hold my hand and hang on because I'm going to get you out of this you understand. Achea will be here very soon I promise."

Meda nodded but his eyes remained blank, crinkling in pain at the edges now and then as his body trembled at its injuries. Fira wanted to run to the village and beg for help but she knew in her heart there was little to be done. She only could hope Achea arrived in time for her to go into the mountains and bring home the two people who most needed to be by Meda's side. She bent over the faithful man before her and pressed a kiss to his brow,

"Its going to be alright Meda, you'll see," she said, wishing she believed her own words.

XXXX

Dana brushed away the fallen leaves and century old grime from one of the walls of Castelra, marvelling at the carvings beneath. They had explored the old ruin for several hours, finding old inscriptions and spells carved into the walls that proved incontrovertibly the existence of the Time Witches at least once upon a time in the mountains of Gallifrey. Kay's amazement at the world they uncovered was almost as pleasing to Dana as the ruins themselves. Kay had dragged her away from her studies at noon for the small picnic they had brought from home, Kay laying out a large blanket to one side of the pentacle star and the both of them picking through the food that had survived their fall. Dana had returned to her exploring shortly after eating, leaving Kay stretched out on the blanket as the warm spring sun beat down on them.

Dana glanced back over to him, smiling as she saw the even rise and fall of his chest, one arm slung over his eyes as he slept. She returned her attentions to the carving she had uncovered her eyes scanning the ancient text while her mind translated, albeit slightly poorly, ancient Gallifreyan not something her father had spent much of her education on.

_And born shall he be, a child of love, not convention. The tireless warrior raised from ashes to the seat of his Fathers. He shall be the Chosen Son, the mark of Gallifrey, he who shall bring peace and destruction. Guided by the Ancients, from death he shall rise._

"So many riddles," said Dana to herself thinking back over the numerous incomprehensible passages she had studied since their discovery.

"Are you still picking at the walls?" came the sleeping voice from the blanket.

Dana looked over at her partner, seeing him gazing at her through eyes half lidded in sleep and his hair tossled about his head, "I'm enjoying myself," she said waving her grimy fingers in his direction, "You know, country girl, digging about in the dirt and all that."

"I'd rather be enjoying you," said Kay extending a hand to her, "Clean that muck off your hands and come over here."

Dana wiped her hands off on her skirts before getting to her feet and walking over to him, standing over him so only her shadowed fell over him, "Am I to believe Lord Kaybanarn that you are thinking some most debauched thoughts while lying in the ancient, venerated halls of the Time Witches?"

Kay smirked up at her, "Thought these witches of yours were all about nature and what's more natural than me worshiping the body of the woman I love," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to kneeling on the blanket next to him. Dana giggled and batted his hand away.

"Behave yourself!"

"Tell me you don't want me," said Kay recapturing her hand and running his thumb in a firm stroke along her palm, "Tell me you don't want me to strip you out of that dress and show you how much I love you."

Dana pouted stubbornly, "I shall not give into you sir no matter how much you plead, I wish to explore."

"So do I."

"Kay!"

"Do I not please you my love?" he said drawing her hand to his lips and running biting kisses along the delicate flesh, "Am I not all you desire?"

Dana sucked in a ragged breath as his fingers pushed up the sleeve of her dress, his lips continuing their path upwards until his tongue flicked with merciless precision against the sensitive skin of her inner elbow. Her pleasured sigh was enough encouragement for Kay and he grabbed her round the waist, flipping her down onto the blanket beneath him. Before she could protest he fused his lips to hers, any complaint soon replaced by oblivion in his arms. As he released her enough to breathe Dana, giggled up at him.

"What ever am I going to do with you old man?"

Kay's emerald eyes flashed with a familiar fire, "Oh I can think of a few things."

"Indeed," murmured Dana, "Well why don't you shut up and show me then?"

Kay glared at her playfully, "Whose is charge?"

"In the office or in the bedroom?"

"There's a difference?"

Dana neatly flipped them until it was Kay on his back, squinting up into the sunlight that haloed his lover's head.

"Oh I think there's a big difference don't you?"

To all intents and purposes Kay was certain it was a rhetorical question.

XXXX

Achea helped the medic ease Meda down into his bed, the prognosis grim and the only option was to make him more comfortable. Fira knelt by the side, gently stroking the old man's hair as he winced in pain.

"There is nothing more I can do for him," said the medic, "His wife should be sent for, if I might be of assistance…"

"No," said Fira firmly, "No I'll go, I know the terrain and where she goes when she's alone. You've done enough for us, thank you. I'll see you out."

Fira pressed a kiss to Meda's brow before ushering the medic out of the room. Liya and Trey stood silently outside, their eyes down cast.

"You can go in," said Fira softly, "But do not jump on the bed, you must be very quiet and still."

They nodded silently, before heading inside, Achea's voice greeting them as he explained as much as he could to the impressionable youngsters. Fira steered the medic to the front door, pulling on a cape and outdoor shoes before leading him out.

"Perhaps I should stay," he said, "I am not needed at my practice in the city this afternoon, I could be there to explain things."

"I do not think there is much in the need of explanation at your diagnosis," said Fira, "What you have given Meda will keep him comfortable and I will bring his wife to him. Achea will deal with the rest and you can rest assured your bill will be settled in a few days."

"The passing of a thirteenth life can be traumatic."

"All the more reason why Meda needs only his family around him rather than strangers. If you can do nothing to save him then please allow us this time as a family alone."

The medic nodded, "Keep him calm and comfortable and hurry, he may only have an hour or so at most."

Fira managed a weak smile, "You know nothing of Meda's stubbornness. He will see his wife. Thank you for all you have done."

"Its my job," said the medic softly, "And my duty Lady Firamashu. I only wish I could bring you better news."

"Every Gallifreyan must accept that though long lived we are not immortal," said Fira, "Our immortality must be in our deeds not our body. Good afternoon."

The medic nodded solemnly before heading along the main road through the village. Fira watched him go for a moment before throwing up the hood of her cape and heading towards the direction Dana had taken that morning. Her steps hurried by need and anguish.

XXXX

Dana curled tighter into Kay's arms as she lay tired and sated beside him, trailing a last finger in random patterns over the firm muscles of his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair, smiling as he raised his own hand to take hers, caressing her long, thin fingers. Above them the sun began to tip from its crest, sitting half on top and half below the wall before them, warming them still as they lay only covered by Dana's light spring cape. Kay shifted as he felt something wet fall onto his chest, tilting Dana's face up to his to see tears in her eyes.

"What's this?"

"I wish you didn't have to go," said Dana with a weak smile, "I miss this, I miss us when you go. When I'm with you everything is so perfect but when you're gone…"

"You have the children and Meda," said Kay, "And I shan't be gone long I promise. Meda will look after you."

Dana managed a smile, "Don't know what I'd do without him," she said, "He's such good company, you must miss him not being in the Ice City with you."

"I think he's earned the right to enjoy his retirement with someone far prettier than I," said Kay rolling on his side to better look at her, "I always go away far happier knowing he's here to protect you."

A breeze rushed through the ruins, raising goosebumps on Dana's skin. She shuddered, pulling the cape tighter around her. Tears came once again to her eyes but she blinked them back. She reached out to cup Kay's cheek.

"Whose there to protect you though?" she said before she unfastened the leather necklace from around her neck, twirling the heavy black pendant between them. She reached forward and fastened it around Kay's neck.

"You can't give me this," said Kay, "Your father…"

"Will not mind," said Dana, "Like you say, I have Meda and if you have this I know that you're watched over even when I am not."

"But the blessing was for you."

Dana lay a hand over the pendant, "Then I re-bless it, here in the halls of the ancients I beg the Sisters of the Coven of White Light to watch over those I love most. To guide them when I am not near, to warm them when I cannot, to bring their hearts peace when they long for their family," she said, "I pray they keep you safe, hold you in their light even when all the world has come to darkness and I pray they help you understand this world so that you may forever be cradled by it."

"Dana?"

Dana looked up and frowned at the tears she saw threatening in her partner's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Kay, "Its just what you said, it was beautiful and…Dana there's something about you in this place, something in your eyes. I've never seen you look so peaceful and I am beginning to realise just how kind fortune was that night she brought you to me in the mountains. My wild girl, there's something about the Witches in you I'm sure of it."

Dana smiled, "Don't be ridiculous," she said softly, "I just said what's in my heart, there's no enchantment here save what we create ourselves. I love you so much Kay, promise me nothing will ever part us."

"I promise," said Kay, "Because I love you too, even when you have been grubbing about in the dirt and putting our five year olds to shame."

Dana pulled him into an almost bruising kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his powerful shoulders. They lay quiet for many minutes, content in each others arms before Dana shuddered once more.

"Its getting cold."

"You're too skinny, that's what it is," said Kay drawing the cape tighter around her, "I feel fine. Do you want to go back down? I'd like to see the kids for a few hours before we pack them off to bed and besides, it'll be a mad day tomorrow with everyone coming climbing with us. I can't wait to see their little faces when they see the city from the mountains for the first time."

"Liya will try to analyse it and Trey will want to conquer it," said Dana with a warm laugh at the thought of her infants, "You say I have a touch of the Witches, what about you? I swear you saw the future the day you proclaimed their futures, although Trey as President is a rather scary thought."

Kay laughed, "It is isn't it. Come on then you wild thing, let's get some clothes on before the sun begins to wane and get home. I'm starving."

Dana got to her feet, caring little for modesty after years of intimacy as she gathered her hastily discarded clothes, "You going to get dressed?"

"Just admiring the view, your hip has the most gorgeous curve to it, have I ever told you that?"

Dana pouted as she pretended to think, "Once or twice maybe. Get dressed old man and let's get you fed before you go running back to Chanema because I don't treat you well enough."

They both pulled on their clothes, gathering up all they had brought with them so as to leave the ruins as unspoilt as they had found them. Kay took Dana's hand as they stood in the doorway once more, the young woman looking back into the main chamber with its etched star and ancient carvings.

"We should come back here whenever we can," she said softly, "It can be our secret, somewhere special just for you and me. Its somewhere I can come too, to think of you."

"Come now witchy thing," said Kay pulling her close in a tight hug, "Don't get all melancholy. This place can be ours but I only want you thinking happy thoughts when you are here, promise me?"

Dana smiled up at him, fussing his sunlit hair, "Promise. Let's go home."

They soon found a path that seemed to lead back down the mountainside and before too long their feet met with the soft green grass of the hillside rather than the coarse red at the top of the mountain. Hand in hand they descended, taking their time to stop and admire the scenery neither of them had seen before. Turning a corner they finally found a path that took them in view of the village but Dana cocked her head, almost birdlike as something amiss hit her senses.

"You alright?" said Kay.

"I'm fine, its just…I have the strangest feeling."

"What feeling?"

"Like I don't want to go home."

Kay smirked, "Like you don't want to get the dinner on more like. Alright then, I'll strike you a bargain, I'll cook if you promise me your undivided attention once the children are asleep."

Dana laughed off her ill humour, "Let you near my kitchen, no fear Time Lord. You may have the skills of four hundred years and a TARDIS licence but you and food and heat just manage to fill me with utter dread! Come on, I just don't want to leave this beautiful afternoon, that's what it is."

Kay tucked her arm into the crook of his as they began their slow walk once more, bending at one point to pluck a delicate purple flower from where it bloomed by a fallen rock. Dana accepted the gift with a smile, tucking it into her hair that had all but come loose from her braids. Kay chuckled beside her.

"Its going to be fun explaining to everyone why we're covered in mud."

"We'll tell them how we were set upon by a gathering of Faolchu and defeated them with no more that a picnic basket and your shoe laces," said Dana.

"Shoe laces?"

"I'm inventive," said Dana, "Could do a lot with shoe laces or perhaps a scarf, a scarf would be better. A really long scarf."

"Danashan sometimes you are positively terrifying."

"Dana! Kay!"

The pair turned as they heard their names cried from above, Fira scampering down to them from the rocks above, her face flushed with exertion and her robes dusty from the rocks.

"Fira what are you doing climbing? Where are the children?" said Dana looking up in surprise at her friend.

Fira reached them and almost collapsed breathlessly if it wasn't for Kay's strong arm that came about her middle, she blinked back exhausted tears.

"I've been searching for you for hours," she said, "Dana something dreadful has happened, Meda he…there was an accident and the out building collapsed onto him. Dana he's dying, there's nothing the medics can do. I came to find you but I left home hours ago and the medic said…"

Dana didn't need to hear anymore as she took off down the mountain side, Kay and Fira hurrying in her wake. Several bemused faces turned to her as she reached the village but she paid them no heed as she hurried along the dusty old street towards the cottage, bearing herself forward even when she nearly stumbled in her haste. She crashed through the front door, her slippers echoing loudly on the flag stones in her haste.

"Meda!" she cried, "Meda!"

She looked up to see Achea ashen in the corridor before her, Liya and Trey clinging to his robes.

"Bedroom," he said, "Quickly, there's not long."

Dana rushed passed him and the children, hearing the sounds of Kay and Fira entering behind her but paying them no mind as she hurried to her father's room that Meda had taken as his own. She paused in the doorway as she saw the broken figure on the bed, his once bright eyes closed and his face pale and haggard. His breath came in ragged puffs and she could see, despite Achea's best efforts, the edges of the blood stained bandages that masked but could not heal his injuries. As if sensing a presence Meda opened his eyes and managed a weak smile, extending his hand to his wife.

Dana hurried to his side, perching on the bed as she took his offered hand, leaning down to press a kiss to his brow.

"I leave you alone for a day and you go and do this," she wept, feeling the once strong grip weak in her own, "I told you that you should have left that stupid shed of yours until you were truly well. Oh Meda!"

His eyes shone all his meaning out at her even though he made no attempt to sign his words, keeping tight hold of her hand, his gnarled old fingers all the more noticeable next to her lineless hand. Dana looked up as she heard heavy footfalls by the door, seeing the saddened expression on Kay's face as he looked upon his life long friend.

"What's all this nonsense I hear old man?" he said trying to keep his tone light but tears threatened at the edge of every word, "Up I tell you, its too nice a day to stay in bed."

Meda managed a pained smile at his old master, beckoning him over with his free hand. He pointed to the dresser beside him, tapping the drawer as Kay hesitated. The Time Lord opened it and pulled out the tatty wooden box inside. Kay handed it to Meda and he opened it shakily, releasing Dana's hand in the process. He pulled at a piece of flaky, old twine until it came free, an elegant solitaire diamond ring hanging from the end. He placed it in Kay's palm and closed his hand over it.

_Your father gave to it me for safe keeping. _He signed, _It was your dear mother's but he did not want Chanema to have it. Do with it as you will now though._

Kay looked down at the ring in his palm and his eyes brimmed with tears at the memory of two parents lost and his only remaining connection to them fading before his eyes. He caught Meda's hand tightly.

"Fight this Meda."

Meda shook his head sadly, a faint smile on his lips.

"That's an order Medalal."

Meda pulled his hand free from Kay's, _I am retired._

Kay half laughed, half cried at the response, "And as stubborn as you ever were. Meda, you have been the best friend I could ever have. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me," he said before turning to face the door, "Achea will you send the children in please?"

Two small, sad forms stood in the doorway, Liya clutching tightly to a small rag doll Meda had lovingly made from her from scraps of material Dana had been using to fashion their play clothes almost two years before. Kay beckoned them over.

"Come here my little ones," he said, "Don't be frightened."

Trey and Liya padded over silently pausing at the bed where they had sat in near silent vigil with Achea for most of the afternoon. Kay lifted them both up onto the bed, vacating his seat to make way for them. Meda smiled up at the two children, taking Liya's small pale hand while his other fussed Trey's dirty blond hair.

Liya's face crumpled into tears, "Papa Meda don't die," she pleaded, "We love you, whose going to do piggy back races with us when Papa is away?"

Meda's eyes filled with tears at the childish plea but he smiled all the same, conveying all the love he could to the two children he had doted on since their birth. Dana brushed harshly at the silent tears on her cheeks as she watched the scene before taking a shuddering breath to compose herself. She saw a shudder of pain pass through Meda as his breathing grew more laboured and she knew in her heart the end was nearing.

"Kiss your Papa Meda," she said softly to the children, "Tell him how much you love him."

Both the children did as they were told, leaning down to embrace Meda tightly, kissing him and whispering sweet words of affection to him. Meda winced at the tight embrace but did nothing to shake them off, relishing there tiny, life filled forms that would carry the memory of him well beyond his grave. Finally the children pulled back, tears dulling their usually sunny eyes. Dana looked up to Kay and nodded to him at his unspoken question. He helped both children down off the bed before bending over it himself once more and placing a kiss of blessing and farewell against his friend's brow.

"I shall miss you old man," he said softly, "Watch over us."

Meda nodded silently, tears finally breaking loose as he saw the tears on the face he had seen grow from youth and change with each passing regeneration. Kay turned away quickly, sniffing back tears as he took hold of the children's hands, leading them out of the room and back into the corridor.

Meda's hand found its way back into Dana's as she smiled down at him through her tears.

"I'm staying," she said softly, "I'm going to stay with you my husband."

He beckoned her down closer and she obeyed, wondering at first what was the expression that lit his face before she saw his mouth begin to move in the approximation of words. So often before had he tried to bypass the quirk of his regeneration that had left him without speech and Dana saw the same effort here.

"Don't," she said, "You know you can't. Don't tire yourself by trying so Meda. Be still."

She saw the familiar stubborn look grace his features that she had come to adore over their years of marriage. His lips continued to move but she could not make out the words he was trying to say. She startled as a half strangled noise finally echoed from the silent lips. She leant closer as the whispers began to take shape.

"Meda?"

"I…"

"Meda please, you're hurting yourself."

"Dana," he rasped, his chest heaving with effort and the word coming with little flair or precision. He fumbled once more for her hand and held it tightly, "I…love you."

Dana whimpered at the softly spoken words, tears coming fresh to her eyes and splashing down onto the craggy cheeks below. She cursed herself for never seeing it as she looked down into the deep eyes that seemed lighter for the confession though resigned to receiving no answer. She could not utter the words, in his speech he had for the moment taken hers but she stared defiantly down at him, trying as he so often did to convey her feelings through her eyes but when that failed she did the one thing she knew still remained in her power.

Closing the remaining inches between them she pressed her lips to his, feeling at first the startled response and then the joyful acceptance as she moved her lips gently over his. His grip tightened on her hand for a moment, the kiss returned with equal fervour until she felt the odd sense of only her breath coming back to her, no longer mingled with his. The grip on her hand loosened and she froze for the briefest moment, her lips still pressed to those of her husband before she pulled back with a choked sob, seeing the closed eyes and peaceful expression that would be his death mask.

She covered a sob with her hand, "Oh Meda," she cried, her shoulders shaking as she tried to repress the urge to wail out her grief, "Why did you leave me?"

She gave in to her tears, laying down against the lifeless body, clutching onto the dark clothes and blankets that covered him as she sobbed desperately. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and looked up, seeing Kay above her. His expression barely schooled to acceptable solemnity rather than grief, his Time Lord façade slipping into place as an attempt to save himself from the pain of emotion, a skill Dana now wished she could learn. She hurried to her feet, throwing her arms around him as she wept into his shoulder, her whole body shaking with the effort.

"I have asked Achea to send to the city to everything we will need for his pyre," said Kay into her hair, "We will do what must be done here not in some heartless place in the Capitol. Here with just his family near. He will send for your father also."

"How could he leave me Kay," cried Dana not daring to raise her head from his shoulder, "Why did he have to die?"

"I'm so sorry Dana," said Kay, "I'm so sorry."

"I was so happy."

"So was he. So often he told me how happy he was to be at your side, to help you however he could."

Dana began to cry anew as she thought of his dying words, the effort he had taken to confess the unrequited love he had struggled with for years while she had played at families with his master. Kay merely held her, no knowledge of the reason for her relentless sobs other than the loss of their friend. They would all mourn for many months he knew but he was resolved that he would not let the family Meda had kept safe for so long fall apart at his passing.

XXXX

Two days passed. Meda's body was soon wrapped in the customary white linen bindings and laid out on the clean bed in his room while a fine pyre was built outside to burn his body, Kay taking it upon himself to aide Jaralen and Achea with the building rather than having someone from outside perform the job. He had sent word to Chanema of Meda's death and despite her protests had informed her that he was going to stay in the village until the funeral was over and he had ensured Meda's infants and widow were cared for. His concern grew daily for Dana as she remained quiet, unable to discuss with anyone the last moments of Meda's life. Kay had never witnessed a passing before, his mother dying in an explosion off world many years before while his father had died when he himself had been away twenty years earlier and he wondered at what might have been the horror of watching a thirteenth life fade as Dana refused to speak.

The children behaved as their youth dictated, not really understanding what had happened and becoming sullen and grouchy when little attention was paid to them following Meda's death. Fira, as always the reliable friend, had taken it upon herself to keep them entertained; her grief pushed aside to help her distraught friend. Achea was also never far from on hand, supporting Kay as Fira supported Dana knowing that despite the Time Lord's frosty façade he too was deeply hurt by the passing of a friend.

Tributes poured in from the village and from some of Kay's colleagues in the city who had known Meda and his young bride through their connections to the Prydonian Lord, all wishing the young widow their heartfelt sympathies. Dana, as tradition dictated, remained clad head to foot in black, her wedding ring now hung from a chain around her neck rather than on her finger. Daily she would fetch fresh spring blooms from the garden to adorn the mourning chamber, the rest of the bed not covered by Meda's body strewn with petals of every colour and hew. Often Kay would stand in the doorway and watch as she sat beside the body of her friend, repeating a mantra he did not know the origin of.

"I'm sorry."

As the day of the funeral dawned the family gathered beside the pyre, those of the Time Lord order clad in their robes while Dana, her children and the few villagers who had asked to attended cast a sombre group in black. Kay and Jaralen bore the body of Meda from the house and laid him on the pyre. When he was settled they picked up the twins to allow them to leave their tiny floral tributes beside their adoptive father before stepping back to enable Dana to lay her own offering atop the body, a collection of tiny white flowers, silver leaves and red grasses she had picked that morning in the mountains, all tied with a thin black ribbon. Standing on tiptoes she pressed a kiss to the swaddled forehead, tears staining her cheeks as she stepped back to her father's supportive arms. As the most senior there, and by his own request, Kay led the traditional service of remembrance, having to break off on occasion to choke back his own tears.

He spoke warmly of his affection for Meda from childhood when he had been man-servant to his father, still commanding the power of speech and taking great pains in helping the young Kaybanarn with his studies whenever his father was away serving in the Ice City council. He spoke of his shock the day Meda's twelfth life had ended and he awoke from the regeneration without speech, unable to communicate well to any of the family until the intricate sign language he and Kay used became a development between the two. Dana thought Kay might give up when he spoke of the demise of his own parents, how at both times it had been Meda and no one else who had offered him support and comfort, his one connection to the family he had lost when their pyres were cold.

Dana gave way to her tears as he began to talk of the life he had lived in the village, not knowing how true his words are as he spoke of the love between Dana and his head servant, how he had willingly granted retirement and was glad to see his long time friend finally happy. He spoke of the children's loss, stumbling as he spun the long practised lie, the thought of his children losing a father filling him with an unholy dread.

Jaralen had taken over afterwards, leading those of the village in their own blessings and rituals, Kay recognising some of the more ancient Gallifreyan rights that would have been frowned upon in the city. He longed to reach out to Dana and comfort her but his position was not one of friend to the widow but of distraught employer and friend to the deceased, any behaviours out of the ordinary too risky in case they aroused suspicion. His heart broke as he watched her cling tightly to their two small children, trying to comfort them as best she could as they struggled with their comprehension of the scene before them. He cursed death for the pain it had brought them so young.

Torches were lit to be given to each of those involved in the funeral, Kay taking one, followed by Jaralen and then shakily by Dana. As they bent to set alight to the kindling sticks at the base no one gathered noticed the carriage rolling down the road towards the small field off from the main village that served as their sacred ground. The flames licked the base of the pyre as the three participants lay their torches against the sides, the flames quickly taking hold of the dry wood. The children whimpered as the flames began to lick at the body and Dana hurried back to them, cuddling them close as the smoke rose high into the air, if belief was to be followed Meda's soul flying free with it.

Kay felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, surprise lighting his face as he saw one of his own servants from Oighearcathair behind him. The servant sketched a quick bow and motioned to the coach.

"I've come to collect you as ordered sir."

"Collect me?" said Kay, bemused, "I sent no word for a carriage to come for me."

"Sir I was ordered to come out here, the transport for Oighearcathair leaves in half an hour, we should make haste to catch it."

Kay noticed Dana's distraught face turned to him and grabbed the young man by his arm, guiding him away from the pyre, "Rassilon man can you not see I am in the middle of a funeral?" he hissed, "I sent no word to be collected and I have no intention of leaving these proceedings early, am I understood?"

The young servant balked under his master's harsh stare, "But the Lady Chanema sir, she said…"

Kay sighed, "I should have known she would have something to do with this," he said, releasing the boy's arm, feeling a lump in his throat as he realised he wore the same coachman's garb that Meda had always worn, "You may have had your orders but I will not leave, we will miss the transport and catch a later one and I will deal with Lady Chanema so you need not worry about disobeying her orders. Did you know Medalal?"

The boy nodded, "Yes sir."

"Then you may join us here if you wish," said Kay guiding him back over to the pyre. He pointed to Dana, "That young woman there is Meda's widow so mind you pay your respects as expected of you when you are taken inside."

Silence reigned as they turned back to the pyre, Kay using the distraction to take a step closer to Dana, still unable to reach out to her but knowing from the slight shift in her stance that she knew he was there and took comfort in his presence. The pyre finally took hold completely, groaning and spitting as Meda's body finally succumbed to the flames, the full light of it the signal that brought the ceremony to a close.

XXXX

Dana managed to escape from the onslaught of condolences as those in attendance at the funeral gathered in the cottage, Fira holding the fort as best she could and giving Dana a moments respite to recover her scattered wits. She flopped onto the bed in her own room, across the hall from the room in which Meda's body had lain, and threw an arm over her eyes. Several minutes passed in blissful silence until she heard the familiar booted footfalls and then the door click shut. She didn't open her eyes until she felt the bed dip under the weight of another body. Two strong arms lifted her up from the mattress and cradled her warmly as she burrowed into the deep velvet folds of familiar robes she would so often cuddle up to in her youth.

"Daddy," she murmured cuddling deeper against her father as his hand smoothed over her hair, rocking her gently.

"My baby," said Jaralen, "What you've had to endure, you poor girl."

"He told me he loved me Father," she choked, "Before he died Meda spoke and he told me that he loved me. He's lived here all these years in love with me and I…"

"I know," said Jaralen, "I often suspected his feelings for you but he wanted you to be happy more than anything Dana and I'm sure he was happy just to see you so in love with Kaybanarn. Don't let his words fill your heart with sorrow, take them as a benediction, he will always watch over you from now on."

Dana's sobs quieted against his shoulder, "I just keep thinking back, I was out enjoying myself while he was dying."

"You weren't to know."

"But I felt it Father, I knew something was wrong and I ignored it," said Dana.

Jaralen sighed, "You are over analysing too much my daughter, you weren't to know, there was nothing you could do if you were here or no. Hurting yourself like this, would that be what Meda would have wanted for you?"

Dana didn't answer as the door opened once more and Kay stepped inside. He paused as he saw Jaralen.

"I can go."

"No," said Jaralen, "No, stay. I should help Fira with the guests. You cannot stay back here too long though, you will both be missed. I will be just down the hall Dana."

Dana nodded as she released her father, pleased to see him cross the room and lay a comforting hand on Kay's arm as he passed before closing the door behind him. As soon as his footsteps began to retreat down the corridor Kay crossed the room in two strides, scooping Dana up into a crushing embrace.

"Oh Rassilon Dana I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she said pulling back enough to look at him, "It was hardly your fault Chanema chose to send that boy for you, vindictive witch she couldn't even let us have Meda's funeral in peace."

Kay frowned, "Not only that. The Council in Oighearcathair were due to meet two days hence but Chanema has told them I will be home by this evening and I am expected at a meeting."

"Cancel it," said Dana clinging to him, "We need you."

"I can't," he said, "I am expected and with Meda's funeral over I have no excuse to linger. My bags are already in the coach. I came to say goodbye."

"No Kay please!"

He pulled her close once more, "It cannot be helped. Will you say goodbye to the children for me, I can't risk to with so many people here, I can't even linger here long."

"Kay please don't abandon me, not now. I need you here. I'm so very frightened without Meda near."

Kay lifted her face to his, "Please do not make this any harder than it is," he begged, "Dana I would stay but I can't. You've got to be strong. I will be away for as shorter time as possible I swear."

Dana looked set to protest and then nodded her head in acceptance, "It cannot be helped. Rassilon I swear the universe is set against us."

"Sometimes things cannot go our way, we've known how hard this path is for nearly six years," said Kay pressing a kiss to her lips, "But know this, I love you and I will come home to you and if you truly need me…"

"I'll call," said Dana before pulling him down into a kiss once more, their tears mingling on their cheeks as they always did at such moments.

"I will get a message to you when I can but without Meda now our communications will be harder. With everything in the Capitol as it is I do not doubt that even my most private line from the Ice City will be bug. I will convey as much affection to you as I can in a political missive."

Dana couldn't help but smile as she thought of the long, dreary lines that made up Kay's official messages whenever he was away from the office in the Capitol.

"I'm sure you could fit one or two endearments into the budget draft."

Kay smiled down at her, "Now there's the girl I love. I want to keep smiling Dana. I know its hard but keep smiling. I don't want you staying here alone until you are feeling better. The children are back at the academy for the summer term in a week and I don't want you here alone while they're boarding, will you take a week or two with Fira and Achea before coming back here?"

Dana nodded, "I had intended to. Achea has asked me to help with some of the work while you're away," she sighed, "You should go, we're going to be missed."

"Kiss me," said Kay not letting her go. Dana did not have to be asked twice as she met his lips with her own, not knowing how long it would be until she felt them again. He pulled back and released her, her hands dropping to her sides as his hands slipped from hers and he turned to the door. Throwing one more long sorrowful look over his shoulder, the only gesture of goodbye they would allow, they had both learned long before how hard the word itself was to say. Dana allowed him a few moments after the door had closed so as not to arouse suspicion of them leaving the room together. Schooling her expression she left the room, hearing his voice ahead in the main room.

"I would ask you Lady Firamashu to pass my sincerest condolences onto your friend when she feels well again," said Kay formerly.

"I will Lord Kaybanarn," said Fira in an equally measured turn, "And may I wish you a safe journey back to Oighearcathair."

"You may Madam," said Kay, "Good afternoon."

Dana entered the room just in time to see the front door swing closed. It didn't take her long to notice her two small children sitting beside the window, both of them silent as they had learnt to be even though she knew they wanted nothing more than to run out to their father and embrace him. She crossed the room to them, Trey's arms coming about her waist as Liya took a tight hold of her hand.

Dana watched with them as the black coach with its beithioch chargers snorting and stamping as they turned to pull the coach down the dusty old road out of the village. She tightened her grip on both her children.

"We're going to be alright," she said softly so only they could hear, "You'll see, we're going to be alright."

_**A/N: Please review. Pretty please.**_


End file.
